


What Was and Shall Be

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cas and Dean are in denial, Dean-Centric, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective OFC, Valkyrie OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Set somewhere between seasons 10 and 11...it doesn't really matter. On a hunt in Chicago, Sam and Dean accidentally come across someone who Castiel really wants to talk to...but she doesn't want anything to do with Angels. Drama ensues and Dean ends up far, far away without his brother or his Angel. Oh...and Dean knows he wants more from Cas but if afraid to show it. And Cas is madly in love with Dean but certain the hunter would want nothing to do with him....you can see where this is going to go.





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while, for my own entertainment, and I'm putting the first part of it out here to gauge interest. My OFC is prominent, but the story is Dean/Cas/Sam centric. I promise to keep it that way. Please leave comments or kudos if you're interested in reading more.

“Stop!” Dean angrily shouts as his legs pump as hard as they can. His face is red from the exertion and his green eyes blaze in irritation at being made to run. Up and up and up the circling staircase faster than his 35 year old body should be pushed. The girl he’s chasing looks to be about Sam’s age, her black hair flowing behind her as she bolts away from the pursuing hunters. “Stop or I’ll shoot!” Dean rages, his deep voice cracking when he almost trips. Why did she take off running as soon as she laid eyes on Cas… and where the hell does she think she’s going to go on the roof? 

The green eyed hunter cocks his gun mid stride. Sam is lumbering somewhere behind him, he can hear his brother gaining ground with the sounds of his heavy boot growing closer with each passing moment. The girl had shoved by him, knocking Sam to the ground as she fled; her outburst catching both of them off guard. Dean took off after her, somehow knowing that Sam was just fine. Trusting that Sam would catch up.

“Stop!” Deans voice rings out in a near growl one last time as he catches a glimpse of denim jacket disappearing up the next set of stairs. He isn’t gaining, but hell will freeze over before he loses any ground. He aims his Taurus to a point just above her head and fires, the deafening pop echoing around the stairwell. The woman ignores his warning shot, if anything she runs even faster. 

“Dean!” Sam shouts in concern, his voice deep and breathy with the exertion of running up flights upon flights of stairs. The deep browns of the banisters his only guide at this point, looking up or down causing a nauseating wave of disorientation and dizziness.

They came to investigate a possible vampire nest and stumbled across this woman. They thought maybe she was a witness. She had seemed sweet and innocent, if not a little flirty and eccentric…until Cas had arrived and she violently shoved Sam out of the way and bolted up the stairs like she was running from the devil himself. Neither Dean nor Sam had pegged her as a suspect, she must be just that good at hiding. 

“Cas! A little help!” Sam bellows. He’s sure the Angel is still standing dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs. Sam didn’t have the patience to find out what his problem is. In the split second Sam had spared to glance at his friend, he saw surprised recognition and disbelief flash across the Angel’s features. 

Another shot rings out, a sharp and stinging ping fills the air as the round lodges itself deep into a steel beam of the stairs. The light footsteps of the girl show no sign of her slowing.

“Fuck!” Dean growls when the loud bang of a door flying open resounds down the stairwells. She made it to the roof. Dean redoubles his efforts, Sam now a half a staircase behind him and they both scramble for the top.

Dean bursts through the heavy metal door, Sam hot on his heels, and comes to a sudden halt; scanning the roof for the girl. The warm summer rain falls in heavy drops, forcing the sweat into their eyes as their hair begins to drip. Dean squints through the deluge, searching the flat and open rooftop for the girl. He sees the outline of a beige trench coat first, following his friend’s steely blue gaze before coming to rest on the young woman. She had climbed the railing, standing on the edge and staring at Castiel with terror written across her face.

“Finally” Sam heaves, bending to rest his hands on his knees as his dripping hair falls into his face. He needs to do more cardio. His bright hazel eyes fixate on the standoff between the girl and his Angel friend as he struggles to catch his breath. “Alexis. Please. Come down” He wheezes, alarmed at how close to the edge she’s gotten.

“Come on kid. We don’t want to hurt you” Dean pushes out through heaving breaths, forcing himself to Castiel’s side. He glances between the girl and his friend, green eyes full of concern. “Come on down” He gestures with a wave of his hand, beckoning her closer as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Please, come down” Sam says with a gentle edge to his voice. He holds his hands in front of him as if he’s approaching a caged tiger, his steps slow and measured. The girl doesn’t even glance his direction.

Castiel stands still, eyes narrowed in a look Dean has come to learn through his intense study of the Angel, as confusion as Cas cocks his head to the side. Alexis stands still as stone, staring in alarm into Castiel’s bluer than the ocean eyes; her complexion gone white with fear. Dean takes note that her chest is rising and falling steadily, far too steadily for just having run up a dozen flights of stairs.

The girl doesn’t move a muscle, feet square with her shoulders pulled back and fists clenched at her side as the wind whips through her long black hair, sending it twirling and flying around her in a surreal flurry of motion. Her pale blue eyes focused unblinkingly at the Angel in front her.

“Wait. Please” Cas mutters, reading something in her expression and breaking the silence as he reaches a tentative hand towards the girl.

“NOO!” Dean shouts, launching himself away from his Angel and towards the edge as the girl takes a step back, the toe of her boot losing traction on the rounded edge of the roof. Her arms shoot out sideways, trying to correct her balance but she loses her footing and silently disappears over the edge before Dean has a chance of reaching her. Dean half falls over the rough concrete barrier, reaching over the only thing separating their roof from a fifteen story fall onto the pavement. It’s too late. She’s gone.

Sam joins Dean in a rough collision with the concrete, his boots skidding in the gravel scattered near the edge. Sam fists the back of Dean’s shirt, keeping his brother from following Alexis as they both scan the ground below. 

There’s nothing. No scream of a woman falling, no thud of impact. No broken and mangled body lying on the pavement. No blood marring the concrete. Nothing but the rain continuing to fall onto the empty street below.

“What the hell?” Dean mutters, still breathing heavily as his green eyes frantically search. He pushes up from where he’s leaning over the barrier and turns to face Castiel. The fine dust from the concrete on his hands gets brushed onto his thighs, the denim quickly taking care of the mess as he looks to his friend for explanation. “What the hell just happened, Cas?” He asks breathlessly. “What is she?” Dean demands, his voice dropping into a lower register as he takes a step towards his friend.

A girl just fell off a roof because of Cas. Why? Dean’s mind whirls, quickly seeking out explanations and then dismissing them even faster.

“Cas?” Sam asks, eyeing the Angel sideways in suspicion. Why didn’t Castiel try to stop her? Why did she run as soon as she saw him? Why wasn’t she out of breath? 

“I need to find her” Castiel says, pale eyes still focused on the spot the girl disappeared from, his voice low and flat, full of gravel in a way that sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. His blue eyes shift to meet the mossy forest green of Dean’s. Castiel takes slow and measured steps to the edge, staring over and out into the city around them; searching as Dean glares daggers at his Angel’s turned back.

“Cas. What the hell is going on?! Do you know that woman?!” Dean demands, planting himself next to his friend and forcing the Angel around with a firm grip on his shoulder. Cas turns willingly, meeting Dean’s glare head on. He doesn’t lay a hand on the hunter, his fists curled at his sides.

“I have to find her Dean” Cas pleads, his voice full concern as he takes a step back from the hunter. Cas doesn’t dare touch, not in front of Sam. Not when Dean’s green eyes are wild with confusion and anger. Below all of it is a flash of hurt that Castiel has come to know too well.

“Ok, Cas. We’ll find her” Sam assures, stepping forward.

\----

Two days later….

Dean leads, gesturing silently to Sam to cover him as he rounds the corner. The floor is nearly silent, the desk attendant having told them that the entire penthouse level had been rented by a single young woman. They’ve been watching the hotel all morning. Alexis entered two hours ago and hasn’t come out, Castiel suspects that she thinks they left town already.

Their boots fall soundless on the plush carpet, Dean slinking down the hall with his gun at the ready. The room they were told she’s staying in is at the end of the hall, overlooking the north side of town with the harbor clearly visible. It’s an incredible view they’ve been told. Dean gestures for Sam to come forward, stand on the other side of the door. Castiel had stayed back at Dean’s insistence. A tight ball of anger churns in Dean’s chest. Dean and Cas are supposed to be partners and trust each other. His Angel’s silence about this girl that he’s so desperate to find grates on Dean’s nerves in entirely the wrong way. If anyone other than Cas had asked him to do this, Dean would have told them where they could shove it. But Cas….Dean is hopeless when the Angel turns his bright blue eyes on Dean and pleads in that husky voice of his. Just thinking about it sends chills down the hunter’s spine and he shivers with want that he knows he’ll never dare to put a voice to.

Sam holds up a hand, counting down with his fingers and drawing Dean back into the moment. Three. Two. One. Go! Dean rounds and kicks into the door, breaking the lock instantly as the wood splinters. Sam quickly rounds, drawing his gun and sweeping the room.

Alexis jumps up hurriedly from the overstuffed sofa at the Winchester’s intrusion. Her icy blue eyes alight with fury as she holds out a hand in front of her. Dean tries to step forward but he finds himself stuck. He can’t move, and the woman is stepping towards them.

Dean struggles uselessly against the force binding him, he can see Sam embroiled in the same struggle beside him. “Sammy!” Dean growls as Alexis steps towards his brother. “Stay away from him you bitch!” Dean grates angrily and Alexis turns to him with a startled expression in her widened eyes, the blue of her irises touched with frost to look nearly white.

“I don’t want to hurt either of you” Alexis says, her voice high with indignation; as if harming either of them is entirely out of the question and she’s insulted they had even thought that. She keeps her hand raised, holding both of the Winchesters in place as she reaches for Dean’s gun. She gently pries it from his fingers as he growls and struggles. She turns the gun over in her hand before turning to set it on the table behind her. “I just want to be left alone” She looks first at Sam, then turns to Dean with a sad expression.

“We just want to talk” Sam struggles to get out. He’s stopped fighting his bonds, staring in concern at her attention to Dean.

“If you just wanted to talk, you wouldn’t have broken into my room ready to shoot” She turns to Sam, her gaze hardening at his obvious lie. She presses her fingertips forward and the force presses in tighter against Sam, not hurting him but making him very uncomfortable.

“Look. We’re sorry. Ok” Sam mutters, his voice thin and hoarse due to the pressing force around his throat. Alexis backs off the pressure slightly and Sam takes a heaving breath.

“What do you want from me?” She bites out, her voice tense and angry as she shifts her glare between the brothers.

“Our friend asked us to find you. He wants to talk” Dean answers, hoping the mention of Castiel doesn’t make her change her mind about hurting them.

“The Angel?” She nearly spits. “I want nothing to do with Angels” She adds, her tone clipped and impatient.

“Cas is one of the good ones. I swear” Sam defends, his grip tightening on the gun she has yet to take away.

“Ha. Right” She huffs, stepping closer to Sam while shaking her dead in disagreement. “All the good ones are dead”

“And how many of them did you kill?!” Dean interjects, his tone biting, trying to draw her attention away from Sam. She glances over, pursing her lips in annoyance.

“None of the good ones” She bites back, with a frown, not taking Dean’s bait. “You think I don’t know who you are?” She demands, brows raising in challenge.

With her attention focused back on Dean, Sam focuses all of his attention on his weapon. He can barely move, but he forces all of his energy into squeezing the trigger. 

He can feel it when it happens. A sharp pop fills the air and Alexis growls as she stumbles back. With the shot, the force holding the Winchesters releases and Dean rushes forward, nearly tripping with his sudden ability to move.

Alexis grips her shoulder, the blood wet and striking against the white linen of her shirt. She’s glaring angrily at Sam as Dean collides with her. As quickly as Dean makes contact, they’re both gone; leaving Sam gaping at the now empty room. “Dean!” He calls, his voice low and worried. Where the hell did his brother go? What in hell just happened? “Dean!” He yells, the deep timbre of his voice echoing in the large room. He frantically reaches for his phone, pressing the button for Castiel. 

\---

“I’m telling you Cas! They were right there and then they were gone!” Sam paces as he gestures wildly with his arms, his voice deep and loud causing the Angel to flinch slightly. This is all his fault. Cas knows it, Sam knows it and he’s sure that Dean knows it to.

“You shot her” Castiel defends weakly, he can’t convince himself and he knows he won’t convince Sam.

“Yeah. And Dean is probably dead because of it” Sam screams back, tugging at his hair. He’s pacing the hotel room that Castiel had dragged him back to after he nearly tore half of Chicago apart looking or his brother. Ok, maybe half is a bit of an exaggeration, but Sam would have done it if Cas hadn’t stopped him!

“I doubt that Sam” Cas grumbles with a sigh. He would know if Dean were…gone. Castiel swallows hard at the thought. He rebuilt Dean from nothing, his grace is so entwined with the hunter’s soul that he can feel Dean’s presence in the world. He would know if something happened. His blue eyes gaze off into the distance, lost in thought. He had hoped to be able to just talk to her but she had shut him out of her mind. She isn’t an Angel, the connection was weak enough for her to break; much to his disappointment.

“And what makes you so sure? Huh?” Sam demands, ceasing his pacing for a moment to glare at the Angel.

“Because I know her. Well, of her at least. She was a friend of Gabriel’s. That’s why I wanted to talk to her. She could be an ally” Cas sits on the edge of the bed, dropping his face into his hands. A habit he developed during his short stint as a human. He doesn’t dare tell Sam how he’s sure that Dean is ok. No one can ever know the extent of his connection to his hunter. Least of all Dean himself. “He’ll be ok, Sam” Cas lifts his crystal blue eyes to meet Sam’s constantly shifting ones. He has to be, Castiel thinks but doesn’t say out loud.

“He’d better be Cas. This is on you” Sam bites, pointing a finger towards the center of Castiel’s chest before storming back out of the room. He can’t stop looking. If Cas can’t find his brother, maybe someone else can. 

\---

Dean lands hard on his shoulder with an umph. He groans as he rolls, reaching for the sharp stabbing pain in his arm. He swears he heard a crunch when he hit the ground but doesn’t spend long thinking of it. He quickly pushes himself to his feet, crouching down and ready to fight despite barely being able to move his arm. His focus remains sharp on the young woman staring at him with a look of bewilderment, but in his periphery he can see that they’re surrounded by forest but standing in a small clearing. Her hand still clutches her bleeding shoulder, but the flow of blood doesn’t look very severe. Sam must have just nicked her.

Alexis makes no move towards him, she only stares and cocks her head slightly as her eyes narrow in study of the hunter before her. Dean begins to doubt the fighting stance he’s assumed, second guessing the threat level this woman poses.

“Where are we?” Dean growls his demand, green eyes burning with fury at having been ripped from his brother and brought here.

“I didn’t mean to bring you here. I don’t want to hurt you” She answers, her voice small and lofty as she releases her shoulder and raises her hand towards Dean. Unlike before, she doesn’t hold him in place; it’s as if she’s trying to calm a wounded animal.

“Kinda late for that sweetheart” Dean bites out, spitting on the ground in front of him as he relaxes enough to clutch his wounded arm. The sharp stinging pain tells him that it’s likely broken, and he doesn’t miss the red tint to the spit on the ground in front him. His mouth fills with the taste of blood at the realization and he discovers a tear on the inside of his cheek that’s slowly oozing. He must have bit himself when he fell. Alexis doesn’t seem inclined to come any closer, and he doesn’t have any weapon to fight with, he takes a step backwards without breaking eye contact.

Her brows scrunch together and eyes travel to where Dean clutches his shoulder as if noticing the injury for the first time. She frowns at the sight and takes a step towards Dean. “My apologies” She mutters, lowering her eyes slightly in remorse. “Please, allow me…” She steps closer and Dean takes another step back, his candy green eyes growing wide in alarm.

“Stay away from me” He says flatly and her expression falls. She could rival Sam for the most pathetic kicked puppy look and her head droops in disappointment. Dean almost feels a pang of remorse.

“As you wish” She mutters before turning her back on the hunter and walking away, stepping lightly through the fallen leaves without a sound.

Dean sputters behind her, confused at this turn of events. “Hey!” He calls sharply. “Hey!” He calls again when his first attempt is ignored. Her steps never falter as she crosses the edge of the clearing and into the forest. Dean notices for the first time that her feet are bare, but that little detail doesn’t seem to be bothering her. Dean glances around, taking note of the unfamiliar trees towering around him like foreboding sentinels guarding the ancient forest and the cold nip in the air. The sun appears to be setting and he’s guessing that the temperature will also drop. He breathes out heavily and watches his breath escape in a foggy cloud. He can’t stay out here all night with nothing. He has no idea where he is, it was barely past noon in Chicago but the sun is setting here, a quick check of his pockets shows that he’s somehow lost his cell phone. “Sonofabitch” He mutters, dropping his chin so that it nearly rests on his chest. He grips his injured arm a little tighter as he comes to a decision. 

“Wait for me!” He calls after her, “Please” He adds in a soft mutter, barely loud enough to hear but it finally earns a response from Alexis. He begrudgingly takes a step forward, towards the waiting woman. As the brown and dry leaves crunch under his heavy boots, he hopes he doesn’t regret this decision. 

She waits, not turning to look, as Dean approaches keeping track of him only by the sound of his boots on the frosted ground. When he’s not quite close enough to reach out and touch, she resumes her trek; allowing the man to follow. As the wind picks up, bringing with it a light flurry of cotton like snow, she hopes she doesn’t regret this decision.


	2. Blood of Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to know Alexis a little and has a chance to talk to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claim that things in this story are completely accurate to Norse lore. I also must take full credit for any and all mistakes. Please leave kudos or comment if you're intrigued by this story at all. I have at least half of it written, but may or may not publish depending on feedback.

Dean follows silently, watching as the tall and noble trees around them fade into a twisted and gnarled forest of needled green. The air holds something ancient and powerful that sends unwelcome shivers up Dean’s spine. The quickly cooling air crackles with unseen energy, the cold bite growing with each passing moment. When Dean begins to shiver, he hopes they reach wherever Alexis is leading him soon. He takes the opportunity to study Alexis, trying not to focus on the cold and the pain, watching her step sure and unwavering over the snake like roots under her feet; paying no attention to the frosted leaves covering the forest floor. Dean struggles to keep his balance, his arm throbbing with dizzying pain. 

She seems completely unaffected by the cold, the soft snow swirling around them paints her in a surreal light. Her dark hair loose and flowing, large fluffy flakes of white standing in sharp contrast against the raven black of her hair. Dean studies the bloodied hole in the shoulder of her loose fitting blouse. The crimson stain is too far towards her spine for Sam to have only grazed her, but the gunshot wound makes no difference in her steady pace. In fact, Dean notices, the stain is drying instead of growing. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the wet redness was a remnant of a different time; long since healed and forgotten. He shakes his head in annoyance with himself. Since when is he a poet? Ugh. All of this is messing with his head. 

In his distraction, Dean stumbles; his foot catching on a tree root and nearly sending him sprawling onto the frozen ground. He yelps in pain as he throws his injured arm out in front of him to try and regain his balance, and his ankles twists underneath him. He manages to stay on his feet and Alexis shows no sign of having noticed his struggle or pained cry. A step forward on his pained ankle drops Dean to his knees with a grunt. He’s sure his arm is broken, and now it seems his ankle is sprained. The rapidly encroaching darkness of nightfall raises alarm, especially when the lonesome howl of a wolf sounds on the distance. His head drops as he gathers his will to continue, he can’t get left behind. He calls out to Cas, sending his Angel a pleading prayer, begging for rescue. He doesn’t know where he is or where they’re going, but he knows staying out here alone would probably be the last thing he ever has a chance to do.

Dean is so lost in his own head, that he jumps in surprise when he opens his eyes to see a set of bare feet standing in front of him. His tired eyes drift upwards, scanning from the pale alabaster of Alexis’ flawless skin, up her fitted leggings and gauzy white blouse and straight into those pale blue eyes that have faded into nearly diamond like lack of color and hold every bit of the sparkle of that multifaceted gem. She looks ethereal, staring down at Dean without expression, her face a blank mask holding so many secrets that Dean can’t even begin to guess.

“Please” Dean mumbles, unsure of exactly what he’s asking as he stares into her crystalline eyes. He forces himself to hold her gaze, pleading for mercy with his eyes since he can’t manage to put words to the feeling. Her quiet strength is strangely comforting to the hunter, he doesn’t feel any sign of threat emanating from the woman but he doesn’t feel like she’s going to help him either. Why would she? He’s just Dean and he and Sam did barge in to her room with guns. Sam shot her for crying out loud. Why would she help the likes of him?

Alexis studies the hunter for a moment. It has been a good many years since she’s seen such a warrior. Noble and brave, selfless and dedicated. A bit stubborn, yes, but men like him barely exist in this time. His apple green eyes show a deep pride and fierce will that she cannot deny. Her head cocks to the side involuntarily as she considers the injured man at her feet. It is clearer than crystal that he is worthy and yet still horribly broken. He lacks the inflated sense of self importance that had been so common in the warriors of her youth. If fact, it seems that he has almost no sense of self worth at all. That realization settles over her in a heavy cloud and she finds that she doesn’t like it. A man with a soul this beautiful deserves so much better. The thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth and a flash of anger in her heart. She reaches towards the broken man, resting her hand on his injured shoulder and closes her eyes in concentration.

“Come” She says, her voice clear and bell like, holding the power of ancient times and yet still gentle. She draws her hand away and turns to resume her walk. “It isn’t much farther” She adds once her back is turned on the hunter. Dean. She smiles to herself at the thought. She’s finally gotten a chance to meet the great Dean Winchester. She doesn’t intend to waste the opportunity.

Dean stares dumbfounded as Alexis smoothly walks away. His pain evaporated with her touch, and he hesitantly pushes to his feet. He gives his ankle an experimental rotation and he is pleased to find that it no longer hurts. He rolls his shoulder and rubs his arm, that too is healed and pain free. His eyes dart to her retreating back in surprise and he breaks into a jog to catch up.

“Are you an Angel?” Dean asks, paying more attention to his feet not that he’s already tripped and hurt himself once. He doesn’t want to push his luck and test her good will.

“Hmph” She huffs out a laugh. “No” She says shortly but without any heat to her voice. She doesn’t spare Dean a glance, not wanting to risk angering the warrior again. 

“Oh” Dean says, taken slightly aback. He thought for sure she was an Angel when she healed him. “A demon?” He asks, his tone low and wary. What else has the power to heal like that.

She stops still in her tracks at the mention. “I am not a demon” She turns to lock eyes with the man, stressing her point. “I couldn’t be further from the filthy spawn of hell” She narrows her eyes in offense and fixes Dean with a weak glare, driving her point home.

“Sorry. I didn’t think you were, but..” Dean stumbles over his words, hastily apologizing. Making her angry when she’s basically his lifeline right now is not something that he was want to accomplish.

“But you have no idea what I am” She interrupts, her voice softening at his obvious confusion.

“Well, yeah. You healed me, I thought you were an Angel” Dean explains, hoping he doesn’t offend her further. “Thank you for that, by the way” He adds, dropping his head slightly in sheepish gratitude.

“You are very welcome” Alexis smirks, waiting for Dean to raise his head. “You should have let me heal you sooner” She chastises, her voice taking on a motherly tone as she looks up into Dean’s eyes. 

He presses his mouth into a firm line, realizing now that she had been offering to help him earlier and he told her to stay away from him. “I didn’t realize what you wanted to do. You’re not very easy to figure out you know” He gripes, wanting but not wanting to apologize for his rude behavior. How was he supposed to know?

“Hmm” She hums. “I suppose you’re probably correct. I am unaccustomed to the company of humans” She dips her head in a single nod in acknowledgement. She looks up into the trees, searching for something that Dean cannot see. “We must continue. You shouldn’t be outside much longer” Her eyes lower and she scans Dean from head to toe as he squirms uncomfortably under her glittering gaze.

Almost as if on cue, a deep shiver wracks through his body, causing him to tremble slightly with the cold. The sun is nearly gone and the snow is falling heavier, he knows she’s right. He’ll freeze if he’s out here much longer. “You’re not cold?” He can’t help but ask. Her bare feet nestled into the soft dusting of snow and her thin clothes can’t possible by doing much to defend against the chill. Dean is wearing two shirts and his usual green jacket and he’s still freezing.

“No. The cold doesn’t bother me. Come now, we’re almost to my home” She gestures with a hand for him to walk with her.

“Where are we?” Dean can’t help but ask. Clearly, this place is several hours ahead of Chicago and in a very different climate.

“The forest I grew up in. They call it Trillemarka now.” She responds with a slight smile. She has always loved this place, it has always been her sanctuary.

“Trille-what? That doesn’t help me” Dean can’t help but grumble, still watching his feet with intent. He will  _not_  trip again.

She chuckles slightly, seeing his frustration. Of course he doesn’t know. “Norway, Dean. Trillemarka is one of the last great forests of the Viking age.” She explains, gesturing at the grand forest around her with a smile.

“Norway?!?” Dean gulps, fear rising in him. He didn’t know where she had zapped him to, but he didn’t think it was an entirely different continent!

“Don’t worry. I will take you home as soon as I am able” Alexis senses Dean’s concern and annoyance rises in her at the fact that he’s here, no matter how fascinating he is.

“Cas could come get me” Dean says, already praying his location to the Angel.

“Your Angel?” She asks, turning her head to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean gulps under the scrutiny of her penetrating gaze. 

“He’s not…..” Dean sputters, cheeks heating.

“Angels cannot come here” Alexis says coolly, not acknowledging how she’s shattering Dean’s hopes on the rocks like an ancient  ship. She can see now, that the Angel is more than just a friend to this hunter. No wonder he was willing to go after her.

“Why did you bring me here?” Dean stops in his tracks, trying to get a handle on the panic coursing through him. Cas  _can’t_ come get him. Can he even hear Dean’s prayers from here? Too many questions swirl around his head and he is so lost in his thoughts that he fails to notice that they’ve stepped out of the forest and into another clearing.

“I didn’t intend to. You grabbed hold of me at just the wrong time, it was too late for me to stop” She stops as well and turns to face Dean. 

“Oh” Dean mutters, looking at his toes like a child scolded.

“I would take you back now, but I don’t have the strength. It was a long flight” She fidgets slightly as if ashamed at her weakness, her pale eyes focusing on a spot near Dean’s feet. It has been many years since she’s flown with a passenger like that, and she hadn’t been prepared.

“When?” Dean can’t help but ask, lifting his gaze from the ground to meet her eyes. He doesn’t want to be rude, but Sam and Cas both have got to be worried about him. 

“Maybe tomorrow, the day after at the latest. My abilities are not infinite, especially in this form” Alexis answers sharply, steadily avoiding eye contact with the hunter.

Form? What form? Dean puzzles in his mind, not daring to ask. “Ok” Is all he can manage to get out, his tone gentle and meant as a peace offering.

“Come inside” Alexis purses her lips and evaluates the man. A human hasn’t set foot in her home in over a century, and she isn’t exactly thrilled about him being here. She gestures Dean forward with a sweeping motion and watches his eyes light up when he finally notices the cottage before them.

Dean takes in the modest sized stone dwelling. The cobbled construction and the mossy green roof like something straight out the middle ages. The home appears to be small but two stories, longer than it is wide with a A shaped front built of wide boards with a heavy wooden door. The earthen roof looks out of place in the snowy forest, the vibrant green standing in stark contrast to the brown of the sleeping trees. He’s gotten the impression that Alexis is much older than she looks, but Castiel had frustratingly little to say about her and this only serves to confuse him further. Two chimneys stand proud through the roof, one in the center and the other on the far end of the home. 

Beyond the house is the rocky beginning of a mountain and for the first time, Dean looks up. He’s startled by the landscape he can see now that the trees have cleared somewhat. A sheer cliff backs up to the home, a small waterfall flowing freely into a trickling brook about a hundred yards off. Snow capped mountains rise tall in the distance and, as he rotates in place, he sees that they’re actually in a valley surrounded by mountains. Dean is mesmerized, he’s never seen anything like it. Never seen anything so obviously old and untouched.

He’s startled out of his daze by a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Come” Alexis urges with a sweep of her arm. Dean nods and takes a step forward, suddenly wary of entering this ancient looking home with this creature. He doesn’t even know what she is, let alone when she wants with him!

Alexis steps around him to open the unlocked door and takes a quick step inside. She sweeps her arm around the room and dozens of candles spring to life, basking the room in the earthy glow. Dean peers in awkwardly from the doorway, hesitant to set foot into this stranger’s home. He quickly scans the room, it looks cozy despite the chill in the air. The floor is covered in places by fur rugs that look as if they would be soft and comfortable underfoot, most of the furniture made of mahogany stained wood with thick cushions and woolen blankets draped over the backs of the chairs.

Alexis rolls her eyes at Dean’s hesitation, she deftly reaches out and circles her slender fingers around the man’s wrist, tugging him forward. He goes with little resistance, still in a bit of a daze. “Sit” She gestures to an overstuffed chair directly in front of the fireplace. “I’ll make a fire”. She turns from Dean, ignoring the hunter in favor of placing a few logs into the fireplace and setting them alight with a wave of her hand. Dean watches with wide eyes, before the warmth emanating from the flames draws him in; a deep shiver reminding him of how cold he is. 

He perches at the edge of the chair, holding his hands up to the warmth. He flashes a genuine smile towards Alexis, meeting her eyes without hesitation. “Thank you” He nods, trying to be the polite guest while still keeping his guard up. For all he knows, she’s planning to cook him over the fire and Dean is not interested in becoming a spit roasted hunter. No thank you.

“Are you hungry?” Alexis asks with her head cocked to the side.

“I’m ok” Dean says just as his stomach rumbles it’s own answer.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so” Alexis smiles at him, seeing through his desire to be polite and choosing to listen to the demands of his unashamed stomach. “Stay and warm yourself. I’ll return shortly” She says, brushing her hand against Dean’s shoulder as she passes. 

Dean tenses at the touch before relaxing with the wave of calm that passes through him. He turns his head to watch the woman disappear further into the house, presumably to the kitchen. He uses the alone time to take in his surroundings and plan escape routes, although he hopes that he’s actually as safe as she makes him feel. His hunter instincts demand caution, but a large part of him wants to relax and trust that she means him no harm. He doesn’t understand how that can be, but she has yet to raise a hand against him that wasn’t in her own defense.

Dean gets lost in the flames and doesn’t hear the woman approach. She holds out a plate full of roasted meat and cheese with a hunk of bread, before handing him a cup made from what looks like the horn of a sheep or something. He gives the beverage a perfunctory sniff but finds the aroma unfamiliar. It smells faintly of honey accompanied by the slight burn of alcohol. 

“Mead. I made it myself” Alexis offers, reading his confusion with the drinking horn. “It will help warm you” She turns to leave the room again.

“Thank you” Dean manages to get out before she begins walking away. She turns back and offers him a small smile and nod in acknowledgment. 

“It is nothing” She turns again to step from the room, returning to where she had come from.

Dean eyes the plate, looking for anything suspicious. The meat looks fine, like hunks of leftover Thanksgiving turkey. The cheese is white and tender looking and the bread freshly torn off a larger loaf with a large smear of butter across the top. Dean takes an experimental nibble of the cheese, the delicate flavor spreading quickly over his tongue and he can’t help the groan of pleasure that escapes him. This is way better than anything he’s had before. It would be awesome on a burger. He finds the turkey to be much the same, lightly seasoned and warm but so fresh and flavorful. He eats the bread quickly, too quickly and finds himself eyeing the so called mead. 

Dean considers it, he knows mead is like wine and probably more alcohol than he should drink in this situation. He doesn’t want to dull his senses, but the smell is just so enticing. He tries a small sip, and gasps on the strong feeling of alcohol burning his tongue and throat. He coughs, nearly choking at the unexpected sensation.

His head whips around when he hears a small giggle from behind him. Alexis had silently returned with her own plate and a pitcher of what Dean assumes is more mead.

“Good?” She asks, not bothering to hide her smirk.

“Fantastic” Dean coughs, rubbing the burn from his chest as he eyes the horn with suspicion. 

Alexis settles into a chair not far from Dean and takes a hearty sip from her own horn. A contented smile graces her features and she leans back into the chair. “It’s always so nice to come home” She offers, carefully offering Dean a chance at conversation.

Dean sets his mug down and digs the heels of his palm into his eyes until he sees stars. Home. He needs to get home. “Do you have a phone? I need to get ahold of Sam. He’s probably tearing Chicago apart looking for me” Dean groans as he falls back. He can’t believe he forgot about Sam. This place is messing with his head.

“A phone? No” Alexis replies thoughtfully, bringing a hand to rest her fingers over her mouth. Dean cracks open an eye to watch the woman, resisting the urge to snap at her in his frustration. “I have an idea though” Alexis scoots forward and pushes herself up from the chair without setting down her mead. She shakes her hair back and out of her face, letting it cascade over her shoulders and down her back in waves of inky silk. Dean follows the delicate line of her neck down to her shoulder and across to her where her collar bones peek out of the edge of her sky blue tunic. Dean huffs a little to himself realizing that she had changed clothes without him even noticing. He’s off his game. He knows it, but he can’t seem to get a handle on himself.

“I may be able to speak with your Angel” she says with a grimace. The thought of dealing with an Angel is obviously distasteful.

“How?” Dean asks with brows raised, not bothering to correct her about Cas being  _his_ Angel. He’s already sent off so many prayers to Cas, but he’s got no way of knowing that he’s been heard. Cas’s grace isn’t what it used to be, he might not be able to hear Dean at all any more.

Alexis smiles sadly at him, resigned to reaching out to the one being she’s been seeking to avoid. “When you asked earlier if I was a Angel? You were closer to the truth than I like to admit. I’m similar enough to communicate with them” She admits with a frown before taking a large swallow of mead and turning her head to avoid the hunter’s eyes. 

“What are you?” Dean asks as sternly as he can manage, taking a step forward and pointing the ground irritably; demanding an answer but his tone lacks any real heat. He’s posturing and he knows it. Judging by the amused smirk that crosses the woman’s face, she knows it to.

“How much do you know about Norse mythology, Dean?” Alexis glance up, raising her eyes enough to meet Dean’s through her lashes. She her eyes are bright and full of mischief, as if amused by Dean’s demand for information.

“I know Odin and Thor…whatnot. What of it?” Dean says, his tone short and clipped. He brings a hand to rest on his hip as his gaze hardens on Alexis. It isn’t quite a glare, but pretty darn close.

“I am a fallen servant of the Gods, Dean. Banished by Odin, hunted by Thor” Alexis stands taller, steeling herself against the irritation rising in her. “I am a Valkyrie” She lifts her chin proudly as large black feathered wings pop in to existence, spreading wide behind her as the air crackles with energy.

Dean scrambles backwards, his stomach lodging in his throat in surprise. Wings?! She has frickin wings?!

“I will not harm you Dean” Alexis says firmly, tucking her wings behind her back and reaching out a hand in a calming gesture without stepping closer to the surprised hunter.

Dean takes a deep breath, trepidation coursing through him as he fights the urge to attack. Alexis stands tall and proud, her shoulders back to compensate for the added weight of her wings. The feathers large and inky black, but now that he’s looking closer he can see many of the feathers are tipped in a vibrant blue, almost electric in color. She looks like an Angel. But she isn’t, or at least so she claims. “Why” Dean manages to croak out, forcing himself to meet her eyes. He’s shocked to find her eyes are brighter blue now, sparkling like freshly fallen snow; much like Castiel’s eyes when he uses his Angel mojo.

Alexis cocks her head in confusion as her brows draw together.  _Why._  Why what? She takes a half step forward without realizing what she’s doing as she studies the man before her. She can sense his fear, but also his wonder and the warrior within him urging to attack while the brave man resists; determined to seek answers first.

“Why are you helping me? You gonna serve me up for dinner or something?! Go back for my brother after?” Dean growls before thinking, taking a step back despite the brave anger in his voice.

“What? No! Dean, I’m a Valkyrie. We don’t do that!” She pleads with indignation and an eye roll, beginning to understand his fears. Some gods had a taste for human flesh, demanded sacrifice but her kind isn’t one of them. She shakes her head in denial but doesn’t move closer to the hunter.

“Oh really? And what do you do then?” Dean spits out, not willing to believe the thing in front of him.

“We’re like…uh, like Reapers. But for warriors.” She hastens to explain, her voice rising in pitch slightly in her rush. “We choose the souls worthy to serve Odin in Valhalla”

“Then what do you want with me?!” Dean bites, eyes bright with anger as he squares his shoulders. A reaper? Perfect.

“NOTHING!” Alexis yells, her wings puffing up in agitation. “We wouldn’t be here right now if you’d just left me alone!” She continues venting the frustration she’s tried so hard to keep under control. It’s unbecoming of a chooser to lash out at a human like this, but she isn’t a chooser anymore…is she? “You and that  _Angel_  felt the need to meddle in my life instead of leaving well enough alone. Are you happy now Dean?” Alexis fumes, letting her anger take control and the air crackles with ancient power as her wings spread wide behind her. 

Dean flinches involuntarily. The air feels electric, the candles flicker is if they’re about to blow out and the ground trembles beneath their feet as the fire roars to life. Dean takes a step back, deflating at the realization that she’s probably right. If Cas hadn’t been so adamant to find her, he and Sam never would have come to her room. Sam never would have shot her and Dean never would have grabbed her. He wouldn’t be here, in the middle of woods; in Norway, with a pagan goddess who clearly doesn’t want him here.

“Fine! I’ll just go. I’ll find my own way back” Dean huffs, refusing to admit that she isn’t wrong and he had been an ass. He turns to step firmly towards the door, his still damp boots falling heavy on the hard wood floor. He makes about two steps before he’s roughly thrown backwards, landing heavily in the chair he had occupied before. The mug of mead he had been offered scatters across the floor, a glistening wet trail following it’s path.

“You will SIT!” Alexis bellows, her voice deepening and sending a chill up Dean’s spine. Great, he’s pissed off someone way more powerful than him. Again. He choses not to open his mouth, he knows he’ll only make things worse at this point. Instead, he chooses to clench his teeth and glare defiantly at the raven haired woman. Her wings twitch, like an angry bird and she tips her head to meet Dean’s stare with her own. Her eyes have gone nearly white again, glittering like diamonds in her irritation. He watches her chest rise and fall heavily and his own heart thunders frantically in his chest. Dean shifts uncomfortably, only to discover that he can’t move. He can’t even twitch a finger.

\---

“Now. That’s better” She starts, her control back in place but obviously stretched thin. She pulls her shoulders back, straightening her posture and her wings settle back into place; folded carefully behind her. “You will remain here until I am strong enough to deliver you home. Choose your next words carefully if you still want to contact your Angel” Her voice is flat and low with just an edge of threat to it. Dean swallows hard, instinctively taking her seriously.

Dean’s vividly green eyes slide closed as he searches for words that won’t dig him into a deeper hole. She could have left him for dead in the forest. She didn’t have to heal him, or feed him. She had been nice, and he was rude. He doesn’t trust her, no way, but he can be suspicious and civil at the same time. “I. I apologize” He mutters, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. “I would very much appreciate getting a message to my brother telling him that I’m not dead in a ditch somewhere.” He tries to keep as much sass out of his voice as possible, but Alexis fixes him with a narrow gaze regardless.

“Very well. Are you done throwing a tantrum? I would much prefer to be able to treat you as a guest rather than a prisoner.” Alexis fixes him with a level glare, demanding his cooperation but still giving the option to rebel. Dean shrinks back against the force holding him in resignation. Clearly he doesn’t have much room to fight, he has no doubts that she’ll keep him bound to this chair all night if he keeps fighting.

“You promise to take me home tomorrow?” Dean asks, his voice smaller than he would like. His insides shrivel in shame at his helplessness right now, there is nothing he can do and he hates it.

“I promise to take you home as soon as I am able” Alexis says, voice beginning to soften, pale blue eyes boring into Dean’s green ones; imploring him to believe that she’ll keep her word. Dean searches her eyes for any sign of deceit and finds none, but he knows better than to trust her.

“Ok. I’m done” Dean mutters, hating the words as they come out his mouth. It isn’t in his nature to stop fighting, but he can’t tell whether he needs to be fighting this woman or not. 

“Good” Alexis says with a firm nod. The force holding Dean in place disappears and the hunter immediately leans forward to rest his face in his hands. “Now, I have another idea. One that might contact your brother directly. I would prefer to not speak to the Angel if you’re amenable” Her tone is light and carefree, like she hadn’t just put the fear of a god into the hunter. She gives Dean a tight smile and he immediately grows wary.

“How?” Dean asks with suspicion. Her mood swings are beginning to give him whiplash.

“You share blood with your brother, correct?” Alexis asks, eyes beginning to sparkle again as she searches Dean’s face for understanding.

“Yeaahhh” Dean draws out the word, red flags popping up in his mind left and right. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“I can spell a small amount of your blood and it will act as a conduit to allow you to speak to your brother” Alexis explains with doubt coloring her tone. Given Dean’s resistance thus far, she doubts he would agree to being cut for a blood collection.

Dean stares at her for a moment, considering. “How small are we talking about?” Dean asks warily, forcing himself to keep the bite out of his voice. He’s seen demons use blood like a telephone, usually that began with someone’s death.

Alexis holds up a finger, gesturing him to wait a moment. “Wait, just a second” Excitement fills her eyes at the lack of his instant dismissal, she turns and quickly steps to the other side of the room. She waves a hand over the door of a closet and a small pop sounds as a lock opens. Dean turns in his seat to watch, struggling against the urge to follow. 

“There you are” Alexis coos, more to herself than anyone but her tone revealing love and admiration for whatever she’s managed to locate. She returns cradling a small round bowl, the edges worn smooth by time and seemingly hand carved from a deep chocolate colored wood. Dean resists the urge to snort at its unassuming appearance.

“This much. If you cut yourself with this knife and fill the bowl nearly to the top, I will be able to work the spell.” She explains with excitement, holding up a small knife whose handle looks to be carved of bone and covered in runes that are wholly unfamiliar to Dean. The blade of the knife looks crude but sharp, darker than the steel he’s familiar with and the tip comes to an uneven point. It looks old, like every thing else here.

“Hmm” Dean hums, looking between the dagger, the bowl and the winged woman holding them. His eyes can’t help but settle on her velvety black feathers, they’re quite beautiful when they aren’t fluffed like an angry goose. They twitch seemingly of their own volition under his gaze and suddenly they’re gone from sight with no sign they ever existed.

“Sorry, I realize they’re probably making you even more uncomfortable” Alexis mutter sheepishly, shame heavy in her voice as she lowers her eyes. Sometimes she forgets that mortals are different, wings aren’t normal to them.

“No, it’s ok” Dean shakes his head, almost disappointed they’re gone. “They’re kinda pretty” He shrugs, her guilty tone making him feel the need to reassure her. He offers a small smile when their eyes meet, trying his hardest to be a good house guest. 

“So….about this blood thing. You need me to bleed into the bowl. What else?” Dean asks, clearing his throat. No magic ever comes as cheap as a bit of blood.

“Nothing else. You fill the bowl, I cast a spell, you talk to Sam” She shrugs as if it really is that simple. “I can heal the cut for after if you’d like. It’s up to you” She offers like it’s nothing, tossing her head to straighten her unruly hair slightly.

“There’s no catch?” Dean eyes her critically. “No side effects? No pagan sacrifice? No drinking the blood or some weird shit like that?” Dean tries to keep his tone light and not sound accusatory despite the doubts rolling through his head.

“No catch. The blood is all you need to sacrifice. You can decide what’s done with your blood when it’s done. I would just throw it away, but if  _you_  want to drink it that’s your business” She shudders at the thought and Dean fights a chuckle. Ok. So maybe this will be ok.

“Fine. Let's do it” Dean says quickly, before he changes his mind, and holds out his wrist. Alexis stares at him with confusion.

“Umm, Dean…. _you_  have to do the cutting” She says like she’s talking to a child. She turns the dagger in her hand and offers the handle to Dean who stares at her with wide eyes but doesn’t take the blade. “It won’t work if I do it. The sacrifice must be freely given for the magic to hold” She pushes the knife towards Dean again and he reluctantly takes it.

She sets the bowl on a small stand that she scoots next to Dean’s chair and watches with rapt attention as Dean lowers the blade to the skin on his wrist. He presses down, sliding the blade deep into the vein with a silent grimace and blood quickly pools to the surface. He turns his wrist so that the blood flows into the bowl and he sets the knife next to it. His green eyes glance up to meet Alexis’ gaze and she offers him a proud smile.

The bowl quickly fills and Dean’s eyes never leave Alexis while it happens. He alternates between searching for deception and trying not to admire her subtle beauty. Her jaw curves gracefully into her slender and delicate throat and her eyes are large, bright almond shaped entities that seems as bottomless as the ocean. Her mouth comes to pert little bow and her smile, what little Dean has seen of it, it breathtaking. If he had seen her at the bar, he would have been begging to buy her a drink and trying his best to not think about a certain other set of blue eyes.

She focuses on the bowl, steadfastly not looking at Dean despite her skin crawling with the feeling of his eyes on her. She tries her best to ignore his gaze but as the bowl becomes full she can’t help but look up him through her lashes. For a split second, she can see through the mask that quickly slams into place. She sees a man full of curiosity who struggles to trust. She sees the brave warrior who doesn’t understand that fear isn’t a weakness. Bravery cannot come without being afraid. “That’s enough” She mutters softly, reaching for a clean cloth that Dean hadn’t noticed her bring. She gently takes his arm and turns his wrist, pressing the fabric to the wound and pressing his arm back to his chest without a word. She quirks a smile when Dean’s eyes boldly refuse to leave her own.

“I thought you were going to heal it” Dean mutters, half a statement and half a question. His emerald eyes searching for an answer.

“After. The wound is part of the sacrifice for the magic to work” She explains with a half-smile.

“Oh” Dean whispers, finally breaking eye contact. A wave of embarrassment flushes through him, heating his cheeks as he pointedly avoids looking up again. He got caught staring like a schoolboy and didn’t even look away when he got caught. Idiot.

Alexis ignores Dean’s inner turmoil despite nearly swooning with the strength of his emotion flooding the room. She’s sure that trying to comfort the hunter would just make his embarrassment worse and he certainly wouldn’t want to hear how easily she can sense him. “Now, focus your will on speaking with your brother” She directs gently, not needing to look to Dean to see his nod of agreement. She carefully picks up the bowl, waving a hand over it and beginning to chant in a language Dean can’t even begin to understand. He glances up in curiosity, watching the goddess tip the bowl front and back before swirling it without spilling a drop. A golden glow begins to emanate from the surface and the dull sound of a big city slowly begins to drift forward from the bowl.

Golden specks of light lift from the bowl in a swirl as she lifts her hand and Dean looks on with shock when he sees a dingy hotel room form and the shaggy mop of his brother’s hair appear within the cloud. He can hear Sam arguing and the deep gravelly rumble of who he assumes is Cas, but the Angel’s voice sounds muffled and underwater.

“Sam?” Dean says before he can help himself and he watches his brother’s head whip around in surprise. Dean watches Sam in shades of gold as the younger man scans the room rapidly.

“Dean?” Sam barks and the man's voice comes as clear as bell to Dean.

“Yeah Sammy, it’s me” Dean half sobs with relief. He hears the rumble of Cas speaking, and Sam’s muffled reply is indecipherable.

“What’s going on Dean?” Sam demands flatly, trying to cover the obvious worry in his tone. The younger man runs his fingers through his wayward hair, concern deeply etched in his face.

“Can’t he see me to?” Dean glances up to Alexis, who is staring at the swirling apparition with a satisfied smile.

“Who are you talking to Dean? Has that woman hurt you!?” Sam asks angrily, demanding answers.

“He can’t see you, or hear me for the same reason as you can’t see of hear the Angel. We’re not part of the spell” Alexis smiles tightly. This could go badly very quickly if Dean decides to be difficult.

Dean’s eyes grow wide with surprise. She really can’t hear what Sam’s saying? Why would she risk letting him talk to his brother like that. Maybe she really doesn’t mean him any harm? “Uh, no. Sam. I’m fine. I’ll be home tomorrow” Dean manages to stumble through saying. His mind is still reeling from surprise and his voice become distant.

“Focus on your brother, Dean” Alexis hisses as the shimmering light begins to fade. 

“Still there Sam?” Dean quickly asks and the golden swirl brightens instantly. Huh.

“Yeah. Dean, what happened. Where are you? How can I hear you right now? Can you hear…” Sam asks in a rush, not knowing when this strange condition will end.

“Whoa. Slow down. Alexis is doing it. When you shot her she zapped herself home at the same time I grabbed her and I ended up being dragged along. I’m ok. She hasn’t hurt me and she isn’t going to” Dean tries to reassure his brother, glancing up to Alexis to silently ask her not to make a liar out of him. He’s forcing himself to trust her a little and he hopes she’s realizes that. She gives him a very small nod in response and the corner of her mouth twitches in an attempt to smile.

“Home? Where is that?!” Sam demands, his eyes full of concern.

“Trilla-something. Some forest in Norway” Dean quickly spits out, glancing towards Alexis in worry that he’s overstepped.

“Trillemarka” She whispers.

“Trillemarka” Dean spits out, shocked that she didn’t shut down this conversation right then and there.

“Dean. Cas told me that she’s a Valkyrie and a friend of  _Gabriel’s_. Are you sure you’re safe with her? A pagan god?” Sam asks in disbelief before turning and saying something to Cas. Dean assumes it’s his location. Dean can see him shake his head through the little portal and he notices bitch face number 7 develop on his brother’s features.

“Yeah, Sam. I think I am” Dean presses, glancing back up to meet Alexis’ eyes in surprise at the information about Gabriel before remembering that she can’t hear half of the conversation.

“Cas says he thinks she can be trusted. He’s standing here demanding I tell you that although I don’t believe it.” Sam says, his tone biting as bitch face number 12 is directed somewhere Dean can’t see. He’s guessing it’s directed at Cas.

“She’s not that bad Sam” The green eyed man huffs, surprised at himself for coming to Alexis’ defense. “She’s gonna bring me home tomorrow. I lost my phone and just wanted to make sure you didn’t think I was laying in a ditch somewhere.” Dean says harshly with a forced laugh, trying to make up for his moment of softness.

“I can’t hold it much longer Dean” Alexis gently informs as the shimmering golden light flickers slightly. 

“I gotta go Sammy. The spells fading” Dean says hastily.

“You sure you’re ok?” Sam voice comes through small like it was when he was a kid and Dean got hurt on a hunt.

“Just peachy. See you later bitch” Dean says with a smirk that he forgot Sam can’t see.

“Jerk. Take care of yourself” Sam replies just as the golden light recedes back into the bowl. Dean stares at it for a moment, feeling somewhat hollow inside.

\---

Simultaneously in Chicago….

“Sam?” Cas asks, puzzled as to why his friend suddenly stopped mid-sentence and called out for Dean. He watches Sam spin frantically in the room, listening for something that isn’t here. “Sam?” Cas asks again, worry beginning to form.

“Dean!” Sam calls, trying to figure out why he can hear Dean’s voice right now. “I can hear Dean” He throws at the Angel who is watching him like Sam’s completely lost his mind.

“What? How?” Cas asks, rising to his feet and glancing around as if somehow Dean will suddenly appear. Cas watches as Sam frantically asks question after question to thin air. The one sided conversation is dizzying.

“I dunno. He says he’s ok. With Alexis” Sam repeats to Cas with a scowl. If he sees that pagan bitch again he’s going to kill her. “She got to have him brainwashed” Sam shakes his head, listening to Dean defend that  _thing._ “He says they’re in Trillemarka?” Sam spits out to Castiel. “Go get him” the hunter demands.

Cas shakes his head. “Trillemarka is protected from Angels. I should have known that’s where she would go. She’s likely to be the reason the region is hidden from us.” Wrinkles form across the Angel's brow as his eyes narrow in thought. He realizes that must also be the reason he hasn't heard any prayers from Dean, not just that Dean is angry with him. Sam fixes Cas with a scowl as he continues to listen to his brother's voice. 

“Sam. Please. Tell Dean that I think he can trust her. I trust her with him, but knowing Dean he’s going to dig himself into a hole that he can’t crawl out of. Pagan gods are petulant beings, if he’s nice…she’ll be nice” Cas explains, standing to loom over Sam’s form perched at the end of the bed.

“I don’t trust her Cas. I’m not telling him to trust her” Sam bites to the Angel.

“Sam. Tell him” Cas demands, his voice dropping an octave and whiskey rough.

“No” Sam snaps.

“Saammm” Cas draws out, letting his temper flare slightly. Sam startles at the flash of light in the Angel’s eyes and decides not to keep pushing and trust his friend a little. It doesn’t mean he won’t be snarky about it.

“Fine” Sam says hotly. “Dean, Cas says….” Sam directs at Dean, pointedly ignoring Cas’ heated glare. 

Cas watches Sam bristle at something Dean must be saying. He’s heard of this type blood magic but has never seen it done. He’s very curious what it looks like on Dean’s end. If there really is a shimmering hologram of this place? Can Dean see or hear more than just Sam? What color is Dean seeing? He’s heard that the color depends on the bond between the people. He’d be willing to bet that it’s golden. Sam and Dean have a bond like no brothers he’s ever seen.

“He’s gone” Sam says flatly, staring hard at the dingy hotel wall.

“What did he say?” Castiel asks, hoping he isn’t wrong for urging Dean to trust her a little.

Sam snorts. “He thinks you’re right. Says she’s not going to hurt him and that she’ll bring him back tomorrow. Why the hell can’t she bring him now?! She’s got him fooled Cas, she’ll never bring him back. We gotta do something!” Sam rants, rising from his place on the bed and pacing the small room. 

“Trust Dean’s judgement Sam. If she’s as bad as you think, why would she have gone out of her way and cast a powerful spell just so that Dean could tell you not to worry” Cas tries to console, appealing to Sam’s logic.

“She could just be stalling us. If we think Dean will be safely delivered home tomorrow then we’ll stop looking. She could do anything to him!” Sam huffs, knowing that he isn’t going to sway Cas. “If she was going to bring him back, she would have done it already”

“One thing I know of Valkyries is that they’re not as strong as other gods, or even as strong as Angels. She probably  _can’t_  bring him back yet. Flying two people instead of just herself, while injured probably drained her.

“24 hours Cas. After that I will find my brother” Sam glowers at the Angel, pressing his point. No matter what Castiel says, he doesn’t trust some pagan god.  _Especially_  if she had been friends with Gabriel.


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just get weirder for Dean.

“You can take this room. Get some rest” Alexis gestures Dean inside of a rustic but comfortable room near the back of the house. Dean hadn’t noticed that she had lit the second fireplace until the flood of warmth hit him on the way through the house.

Dean’s head hasn’t stopped turning since leaving the first room. The kitchen had been surprisingly modern, with sleek stainless appliances and a huge gas range with a towering hood.  _I love cooking_  had been her response when he asked but her shy smile and far off look had told him there was more to it than that.

The walls were nearly bare, no photographs or artwork to decorate the roughhewn wooden walls. The floors everywhere are old worn planks that remind Dean of barn wood. 247 years. That’s how long she had said she’s been living here when he had asked how old her home was. Dean had hastily asked how old she was but he was answered with a mischievous smirk and a gentle shake of her head.

The room she ushers him into is warm and cozy, with high vaulted ceilings and large windows all the way to the peak. Dean can see the green grass from the roof hanging down and the frosted mountain peaks beyond the small clearing the house sits in. The view is breathtaking. In the center of the room sits an oversized four poster bed, speaking of luxury beyond what he’s seen in the rest of the house and it’s covered with a fluffy down comforter more inviting that anything he’s ever seen before.

“There’s a bathroom through here. It should have everything you need, but I haven’t had a guest in a few years. Please, let me know if you need anything else” She offers, indicating a heavy wooden door that looks more suited to a medieval castle than a forest cabin. Dean can’t help but notice her pale blue eyes darken slightly as she glances around the room, taking everything in as if she hasn’t seen it in a long time. 

“It looks wonderful, thank you” Dean says graciously with a small smile, he has dozens of questions he’d like to ask, but doesn’t dare. This room looks a hundred times better than the hotel he and Sam had been staying at, maybe he can just pretend for a night that he’s on vacation and not half being held prisoner by a capricious pagan deity.

Dean watches calmly, even as his heartbeat quickens, as Alexis turns to go; grasping the heavy door handle in her small hand she makes to pull it closed behind her, shutting Dean in.

“Oh, Dean….one more thing” She pauses in pulling the door closes and peers in at him through the crack. “If Muninn comes, tell him I’ve gone to the loft. He’s a raven, you won’t be able to miss him” 

“A raven?” Dean asks incredulously, brows raising in question.

“Yes. He’s my friend and companion. Be nice to him please” She warns gently.

“A bird. A bird is your friend” Dean states, surprised that anyone would want anything to do with a stupid bird that poops everywhere.

“Muninn is very intelligent Dean, you can speak to him as you would a person. He has been my companion for many centuries, although he likes very few people” She explains, the wistful smile reappears before disappearing into a frown. Dean’s heart softens slightly at her saddened expression.  _And whoa...many centuries?_ Dean does not miss that little tidbit of information.

“You miss someone, don’t you?” Dean asks before the words even fully form in his mind, his thoughts wandering to the dead Archangel. He instantly tenses, fearful that his question is too intrusive.

Her expression hardens and she huffs in annoyance. “Yes. I lost a lifelong friend only a few years ago. We had been good friends for over a millennium, I’m sure you understand that sense of loss” She says flatly, her expression becoming guarded.

“I’m sorry” Dean replies softly, glancing down. He does understand what it's like to lose a good friend.  _And a_ _millennium?_  Dean head begins to spin just thinking about that kind of time. He can’t even begin to imagine.

“You should be. He died because he believed in  _you_ ” Alexis bites out before taking a deep breath. The subject she had been trying to ignore and avoid is rushing to the surface faster than lightening. She doesn’t want to take it out on Dean, it isn’t really his fault. Gabe knew what he was getting himself into. 

“Wait…what?” Dean stammers out, heart hammering in his chest as he watches her eyes shift from deep oceanic cerulean to glittering diamond and back to a pale powdery blue. He knows that he and Sam had no small part in Gabriel’s decision to join the fight, but to be blamed for his death? Gabriel is one of the few that he  _doesn’t_  blame himself for. 

“It’s not important” She shakes her head, making to pull the door shut in Dean’s face but he reaches out and wraps her wrist in a bruising grip to stop her. Her gaze hardens angrily and Dean can feel the vibration of energy accumulating in the air. 

“Please. Tell me” Dean swallows his growing trepidation and asks softly, pleading. His green eyes grow wide as he searches her features for some sort of answer.

She deflates slightly, reading concern in Dean’s thoughts rather than aggression. She allows Dean to maintain his hold on her wrist as she drops her head to stare at the floor, taking calming breaths and Dean is almost sure that she’s about to tell him about Gabriel.

“No” She whispers, jerking her wrist from his grasp and pulling the door closed with a hollow thud. Dean stares blankly, gaping, at the heavy wooden door for a moment, unsure of what just happened but mostly glad to have been spared that conversation. 

Dean doesn’t doubt that he’d find the door locked if he tried it, so he settles on exploring his luxurious cell. He searches for anything he could use as a weapon if he had to, and to his surprise and delight he finds an Angel blade tucked into one of the dresser drawers. The dusty clothes and the blade remove any doubts that this had been Gabriel’s room. The porn collection in the bottom drawer was also a pretty good indication. 50 years of skin mags and quite possibly the complete Casa Erotica collection catch Dean’s attention but there is no way in heaven or hell he’s going to touch any of it with his bare hands. Yuck, just yuck. He shudders violently as he slides the door shut. 

The space underneath the bed is empty, as are the drawers in the stand next to the bed. He opens one hefty wooden door to find only a closet behind it, decades of clothing styles hanging and Dean can’t help but snort at the sight of a blue leisure suit and the image of Gabe on a disco floor it brings about. Further back he finds ancient leather armor and a steel helm along with dusty cloaks that probably haven’t seen the light of day in over a century. Dean is amazed, awestruck even, by the simple history and age of some of this stuff. 

He only leaves the large, walk in closet when he suddenly realizes he’s been shifting from one foot to the other for quite some time now. He’s gotta pee. Bad. He tries the door that Alexis had indicated is the bathroom and his jaw drops at the sight. Polished marble makes up nearly every flat surface and there is both a luxurious shower AND a Jacuzzi bathtub. An actual Jacuzzi. Dean is confused when he rounds the corner to find two toilets. Except…wait. What are those things the French have? He makes quick use of the actual toilet while staring in trepidation at that other thing. A bidet? He wonders. He doesn’t really care, he’s not going to use the froufrou thing anyways.

He quickly finds a towel folded inside yet another small closet and is pleased to find a fluffy hotel robe to go with it. He searches the heavy door for a lock but finds none and questions whether he should risk taking a shower or not. A quick smell check forces his answer and his nose crinkles in surprised disgust at the stench of stale sweat and sharp body odor. How did Alexis not throw him out on his ass, letting him stink up her house like he is? How has he managed to come to smell like a fisherman at sea for three weeks in just the span of just a day?  

He makes short work of stripping down, holding up his clothes briefly for another smell check. They fail. Miserably. What good will getting his body clean if he just has to put these disgusting things back on? Not much. Dean shrugs with a hum, he's had to deal with worse. He sets his clothes on the bathroom counter in a heap that he knows Sam would send him bitchface number eight for, not that Dean cares. Or notices. No. Dean doesn't care at all. In fact, he cares so little that his eyeroll at the thought of Sam's bitchface is purely reflex.

He stares in awe for a moment at the well-stocked shower with  _two_  shower heads. Excitement tingles in his chest when the spray quickly begins to steam and the high-pressure pelts against the shower floor. After grabbing the biggest, fluffiest towel he can find and hanging it on the hook imbedded in the tile wall next to the shower, he starts to climb in. "Oh, shit" He hops back out, barely managing to keep himself from faceplanting on the slippery cold tile. He makes a mad dash to the vanity to grab the angel blade and dances his way back into the shower, not at all enjoying the cold air making his arms turn to gooseflesh. He isn't about to go unarmed. It's bad enough that he's stripped down to his birthday suit and soaking wet.

Dean groans in pleasure at the hot water coursing down his back, chasing away the chill and pounding at his sore and tense muscles until he feels like half melted butter. At least Gabriel had  _some_  good taste. He lingers longer than he probably should, simply enjoying this moment of peace. He figures he deserves it at this point, with having been accidentally abducted by a pagan god and all. Dean is still slightly amazed that he's still in possession of all his pieces and parts. He doesn't know what game Alexis is playing, and that makes him uncomfortable.

After Dean is soaped, scrubbed half raw and rinsed five times over; he can't justify making his shower longer. He holds his hand up to examine to pruned pads of his fingers and smirks to himself. This isn't at all bad. He wraps himself in the overly fluffy towel and steps out, carefully this time. "What the hell..." Dean groans to himself at the sight of the now empty bathroom countertop. He hurriedly secures the towel around his waist and grabs the Angel blade, he can feel his pulse rising and his cheeks heating in irritation. He knew the apparent hospitality was too good to last, but what the hell does she want with his dirty clothes! Dean seethes in anger, pacing in the small space while trying to decide his next course of action. 

He taps the tip of the Angel blade against the counter where he  _knows_ he had left his clothes. His shoes are still there, but every scrap of fabric he owns has been spirited away. How the hell did she even get in here? The door is still locked, and he surely would have noticed if someone had come in. The shower door is clear glass! There's no way he could have missed an intruder. 

He rips off the towel and chucks it into a corner with more force than strictly necessary and nearly tears the robe on its hook in his haste to get it on. Once the belt is securely tied he shoves his bare feet into his surprisingly dry boots and stomps to the door.

He holds the blade at the ready as he slams the door open and charges into the bedroom. The empty bedroom. His narrowed green eyes scan the space, from the still firmly shut door to the immaculate bed. The immaculate bed that a pile of clothes now lies on. A pile of Dean's clothes. Cleaned and folded.

_Dean, my apologies for sneaking your clothes away; it was not my intention to alarm you. You will find that your garments are freshly washed and tried, hopefully to your satisfaction._

_-Alexis_

"What the actual fuck" Dean mutters as he re-reads the note. True to the note, his clothes are clean, smelling fresh like the mountains around them and spotless. There is no possible way he was in the shower that long. And how the hell did she sneak them out from under his nose. And why?! Dean sees no harm in getting dressed, feeling somewhat foolish in his boots and bathrobe so he grabs the clothes and retreats to the bathroom once again. 

Dean paces for what feels like hours. There is no way in hell that he's going to try to sleep in this place, despite his weary eyes. Absolutely not. He is loath to set the Angel blade down for even a moment for fear of sudden attack. She fed him, helped him contact Sam and Cas, cleaned him...Dean is sure she's planning on sacrificing him soon. Or something. There is no way a god is nice.

He ponders his situation as he paces, eagerly awaiting the morning and yet dreading the coming of the dawn. At least for now, he feels safe. 

"Dean!" He hears a coarse voice call and Dean's blood goes cold as he spins in place, searching for the voice. His grip on the Angel blade tightens and his knuckles begin to ache under the pressure.

"Winchester!" The voice calls again, higher in pitch and grating. Dean's eyes scan the room wildly and he crouches into a defensive position facing the door.

"Hunter!" The voice cries again, this time distinctly behind him and Dean spins to find the source. He finds only the large window and the view of the forest beyond, no sign of any intruder.

He turns back, heart racing when his hardened green eyes land on the silky ebony feathers of a raven perched above the door. "Nevermore!" The bird croaks out, it's voice low and rough, and Dean would swear the feathered evil incarnate is laughing.

Dean stares in a mix of wonder and horror. The bird looks to be expecting something. 

"Nevermore!" The bird croaks again, this time the tone lilting up at the end as if prodding Dean for a response.

Dean blinks, it can't possibly want him to....there's no way. The hunter shakes his head, completely bewildered by this bird perched upon his chamber door. “What are you doing here?” Dean demands of the bird harshly. 

“Nevermore!” The raven repeats, turning a beady eye towards Dean in scrutiny. If Dean didn’t know better, he would swear the bird just huffed at him.

This day has already been strange enough, so why not utter words so deeply ingrained and often read? "Other friends have flown before, on the morrow he will leave me..." Dean says with a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in resignation. He stops, hesitating, when the bird shifts with excitement, dancing from one foot to another and Dean is sure now that the beast is laughing. It's wings twitch as it cocks its head, waiting for Dean to continue. It nods its head in encouragement, beady black eyes sparkling in the light of the room. Dean stares for a moment, watching the bird grow more anxious and he finally whispers "As my hopes have flown before"

"Nevermore, Nevermore!" The bird dances, flapping its wings and hovering briefly in its obvious delight.

"Great...a stupid bird" Dean shakes his head in annoyance. Where the hell did this bird come from? Do doors mean nothing in this place! The raven shrieks and launches off of the precarious looking perch above the door and swoops straight for Dean's head.

Dean feels the sharp brush of claws sweep through his hair as he ducks, falling to his knees in his haste. The raven lands in front of Dean, feathers ruffled and puffed as it stalks towards the hunter. Dean scrambles backwards, grabbing for the Angel blade he had foolishly dropped in his attempt to avoid being clawed to death.

"Not stupid!" The raven shouts, its low voice gaining in pitch as it lowers its head and fixes Dean with an angry glare.

"Ok ok. Not stupid" Dean holds up a hand in front of him, he'd really rather not have to gut a bird with the Angel blade. "You must be the raven Alexis told me about" Dean tries to soften his tone as a peace offering. Great, he's talking an animal like some kind of idiot again.

"Stupid girl" The raven backs off on its threatening posture. "Bringing YOU here. Foolish girl" The raven shakes its head in dismay, turning his back to the hunter on the floor and lifting off to land on the footboard of the bed.

"She didn't mean to. S'my fault" Dean admits. "Trust me, I'd rather be home" Dean shifts back with a pout, settling with his legs crossed in front of him on the floor, eyeing the raven with curiosity.

"Yes. Your fault." The raven confirms. "I'm Muninn" The raven dips his head in greeting. "I like you" The raven cocks his head, studying the hunter on the floor.

"How did you know who I am?" Dean asks, remembering his name being called before the weirdness of the Poe recitation. 

"Because I am Muninn. I know" The bird says cryptically before turning to preen his side.

"Alexis mentioned you, said to tell you that she's in the loft" Dean hazards, remembering her request from earlier. He half hopes the bird decides to leave so that he isn't sitting here talking to an animal like an idiot.

"I know" Muninn says, eyeing Dean so intensely that he feels like his very soul is being examined. He's reminded of Castiel and the looks the Angel still gives him sometimes. It's unnerving.

"Aren't you going to go to her?" Dean asks, hoping the bird will just go away.

"No" He replies simply.

"Then what do you want?" Dean asks, eying the bird suspiciously. His insides scream  _Danger Will Robinson, Danger!_  But he can't quite believe that a bird could be that big a threat.

"You can help her" Muninn declares and Dean can't help the look of disbelief that falls over his face.

"She doesn't need help" Dean denies. He's seen nothing to indicate that she is in need of anything except time to recharge her battery. How ever that works.

"She will" Muninn bobs his head at Dean, trying to drive home a point that is completely lost to Dean.

"No. Even  _if_  she needs help, she certainly doesn't need it from me" Dean gestures to himself, not believing that he could possibly do anything to help a pagan god. At least not without ending up as a sacrifice.

"Loki dead. Lexi alone. Vulnerable." Muninn bobs his head again and Dean finds himself cocking his own.

"You mean Gabriel?" The hunters voice becomes frail. Alexis wouldn't talk about it, but her pet bird will? What the hell is wrong with this place?!

"Loki dead. Dead for YOU." The raven replies, pointing his beak at Dean in accusation.

"Yes. She told me that" Dean lets out a frustrated breath. He's getting nowhere.

"Then  _you_  know" Muninn bobs his head proudly.

"Know what?" Dean asks in a huff, letting his frustration bleed into his tone.

"You help her" Muninn repeats like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Dean bites, the only thing preventing him from stamping his foot is the fact that he's sitting cross legged on the floor. So what if he's being a bit of a petulant child.

"Yes" Muninn retorts, completely unfazed by Dean's denial.

"Jesus Christ" Dean grumbles, scrubbing his face with his hands before glaring back up at the obnoxious bird. The inky black bird sits calmly, it's indifference doing nothing but making Dean want to chuck his boot at the damn thing. "Alright, that’s enough" Dean gripes, pushing himself to his feet and stepping towards the bird. "Shoo. Go away" Dean swats, urging the bird to go back to where ever it came from.

Muninn trills in response, hopping towards the middle of the bed and fixing Dean with a beady glare that could possibly rival Sam's bitchface number two; the one reserved for ensuring that Dean knows when Sammy is not amused. "Sleep now. Help soon" The bird bobs his head at Dean, refusing to be deterred.

"No. I will not sleep now and I can't help her" Dean bites through gritted teeth. His hand clenches the Angel blade tightly as he debates how effectively he could throw it like a spear and how satisfying it might be to see those onyx feathers fly.

"Stubborn boy" Muninn quips, shaking his head in a too human like fashion. Dean suppresses an eye roll at the bird's annoyed posture and settles on shaking his own head in annoyance. "Sleep now. You need it" The aggravating bird says yet again, clearly not listening.

"Ugh. Just go away" Dean groans, pleading with the obnoxious bird. Alexis must really be lonely to put up with this beast for company. Dean buries his face in his hands for a moment in his frustration. "Please. Just. Go" He mutters through his hands, almost willing to resort to begging. His solitary confinement suddenly seeming appealing.

When he moves his hands, Muninn is gone. Dean quickly scans the room but sees not one feather of the overly chatty bird left behind. He sighs in relief. "Thank you, Chuck; wherever you are. That bird was friggin annoying" He grumbles to the empty room, half hoping the horrible bird is still close enough to hear him. He wanders over to the bed and carefully sits on the edge, considering his options. He hates to admit it, but a bit of shut eye would probably do him good. He lets himself fall back onto the pillows and throws his arm over his eyes. Just for a few minutes.

\----

"DEAN!" A feminine voice that does  _not_  match the Angel in his dream shouts. Her voice urgent and somewhat frantic, accompanied by a loud thud. "Dean! Wake up!" The woman yells again, ripping Dean from his slumber and the hunter is on his feet, brandishing the Angel blade before his conscious mind catches up.

"Good. You found it" Alexis affirms, standing firm with her back pressed against the door. Dean blinks at her, clearing the bleariness from his eyes and trying to puzzle out why she just came in here screaming.

"You need to hide. He’s coming for me and I can't let him find you" She steps towards him quickly and grabs his wrist, attempting to guide him towards the very large closet he had explored earlier.

"Wait. What? Who's coming?" Dean questions, his voice deep and rough with drowsiness even as his mind is rapidly coming back online. He tugs his hand out of the woman's grip and she turns to stare at him. Her raven black hair is mussed, tangled as if she had been sleeping and he just now notices that despite her rumpled appearance, she's dressed for battle. Elegant armored plates cross her chest and protect her arms, leather leggings and boots cover her lower half and her countenance is quickly growing impatient. "What's going on?" Dean asks, a hard edge to his tone as he demands answers.

"You need to hide. Thor is coming for me and it will not end well for you if you're discovered." She hastily explains, her voice high with worry and urgency. Her large eyes grow even wider in her pleading and Dean swears he can see a faint glow behind them.

"What about you?" The words out of Dean's mouth before he even realizes what he's saying. 

Her eyes go wide at his concern before a mask slips into place and her features smooth out. She stands taller and pushes her shoulders back as she meets Dean's eyes in a leveling gaze. "I'll manage" She says flatly with a smirk; her blue eyes lighten a shade and nearly sparkle with mischief. "You need to hide". She grabs for Dean's elbow but his quick reflexes have him spinning away before she makes contact. 

Dean stands back a few paces, measuring her readiness and trying to get a good read on the situation. She clearly has her feather's ruffled and the concern for his safely seems genuine. "I can help" Dean says with determination, gripping the blade in his hand tighter but keeping it level with his hip. His bright green eyes bore into Alexis's blue ones, trying to convince her to take him seriously.

"You do know who Thor is, right?" Alexis asks, her tone sharp and disapproving; as if she's speaking to a child.

"Of course, I know who Thor is!" Dean gripes, his tone going just as sharp and taking on a mocking edge. "And don't you dare say that I'm  _just a human_ " Dean bites. "I've killed Angels and Demons. I've killed Gods and Demigods and every manner of creature out there! I can handle myself!"

"I know you can, Dean" Alexis placates, raising her hands in front of her in a calming gesture. "I just don't want to get you involved in this" She says sternly, her voice dipping lower and her eyes turning nearly white.

"I'm already involv...." Dead starts before a crack of thunder booms above them, shaking the house and unsettled dust floats down from the rafters in a gentle haze. Dean's green eyes frantically turn upwards as he drops into a crouch. 

"He's here" Alexis gulps, quickly grabbing Dean's arms and manhandling him in to the closet. "Stay here" She hisses before slamming the door shut in the hunter's face.

Dean throws himself at the door, gripping the handle tightly and trying to force his way back through. It's only then that he notices the runes carved into the backside of the door. "Dammit!" He bites out. He can't read what the runes are spelling out, but he's sure that they're the things locking him in. He glances down to the Angel blade still in his hand and gets an idea.

\---

Alexis quickly waves a hand over the door once Dean is safely inside the closet, activating the runes that will make him invisible to her pursuer and keep him tucked away, out of harm's way. "It's for your own good" She mutters, knowing the hunter on the other side of the door cannot hear her. 

Just then, the thunder booms again; accompanied by a harsh pounding on her home's front door. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for what she knows is to come.

She gathers her magic to her, revealing her powerful wings and raising her chin. She will face Thor's wrath with the bravery of her kind. There’s no running this time.

\---

Dean hurriedly scratches at the runes with the tip of his blade and they slowly begin to obscure. He curses lowly under his breath when the carvings begin to resist his efforts and he begins to force his weapon deeper in to the old wood. He'll apologize for the damage later. If there is a later. 

He hears the doom of thunder and a distant pounding. The room shakes with the force of nature and for a moment Dean fears the house might fall down around them. Alexis was scared, clearly in danger and she wanted him to sit on the sidelines? No way. No one puts Dean Winchester in a corner.

Progress is slow, sweat breaks across Dean's brow with his effort but he can't make the runes break. "Come on" He growls, putting all of his strength behind the blade.

"She needs you" A low voice comes from behind the hunter, accompanied by a flap of wings. Dean doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

"I'm trying!" Dean nearly growls at the bird. He does not have the patience to go another round with Muninn.

Muninn squawks his reply and spreads his wings. Dean turns at the noise, eyeing the large bird with wide eyes at the beast takes flight. Muninn flaps twice, heading straight for the door that Dean has been trying to open and passes through without a sound. As the last of his tail disappears, the runes fade into nothingness and the door clicks open.

"Thank you" Dean mutters, relieved that the bird seems to have helped him. Or opened him up to the slaughter, Dean can't be sure.

He hurriedly leaves the large closet, noticing that the door to his room had been left open and he hears a deep and demanding voice resounding from somewhere inside the house. Dean creeps down the hall, as silently as his heavy boots allow. His pulse begins to race and his breath falls shallow. The air is charged with electricity and the hunter can feel the hair on his arms standing on end. His heart beats wildly, his human body instinctively knowing that beings of great power are near. They could squash him like a spider under their boot, and he would be powerless to stop them.

"Where is Mjolnir! I will not ask again!" A deep voice booms from just the other side of the wall. Dean places the voice near where he had sat next to the fire earlier.

"I do not have it my Lord" Alexis says, a pleading edge to her voice. "I had nothing to do with its theft" She adds firmly.  _Mjolnir?_  Dean wonders where he knows that name from.

"You are a known associate of Loki" The deep voice, Thor, Dean guesses, growls accusingly.

"Loki was my friend, yes. But he did not take your hammer" Alexis explains, her tone unwavering but even Dean can tell she's nervous.

"Why do think I would believe you?" Thor demands as Dean crouches into a defensive position. He can't decide whether if it would be best to reveal himself now or wait. Alexis and the Norse God appear to just be talking, but Dean isn't blind to the obvious threat hanging over the Valkyrie.

Dean's mind spirals back in memory. He's seen that hammer. At the auction house when they were trying to buy the demon tablet. That auction house was run by a Greek god, Dean struggles to remember which one but the name stays just out of reach.

"I have never lied to you, my lord" Alexis answers, her voice small in the face of a threat unseen to Dean. The hunter knows he'll need to act quickly if he wants to keep Alexis alive. The air crackles with electricity and Dean can feel the charge all the way from the top of his head to the toes of his boots.

"So says the one who betrayed Odin's orders" Thor bites. "My father should have killed you then" His deep and rumbling voice grows louder, bouncing around the room in a thunderous echo. Dean shrinks back involuntarily, he really isn't looking forward to facing this already pissed off God. 

"Odin understood why I did what I did! It was his decision to spare me and I've taken my punishment!" Alexis bites back angrily, her tone raising in pitch. Dean can easily picture how diamond white her eyes must be and how high and tense her wings are. He envisions them spread out behind her as if she's about to take flight, ready to fight in an instant.

"That makes no difference to me" Thor snaps, his voice deceptively quiet as a low thunder begins to rumble around them.

"You would defy your father then?" Alexis quips, digging deep to find the bravery that lives deep within her. 

"I will give you one more chance. Where. Is. Mjolnir!" Thor ignores her questions, his voice growing louder with each passing word and ending with a deafening crack of thunder.

Dean narrow avoids covering his ears at the painful sound and his feet begin to move before he realizes what he's doing. Suddenly he's standing face to face with a very angry Norse God while Alexis looks on in horror.

"Dean!" Alexis cries, obvious fear coloring her tone as she launches herself towards the hunter.

"Well, what do we have here?" Thor sneers, easily stepping between Dean and Alexis and reaching a thick hand out to grab Dean by the collar. "A human?" He mocks to Alexis.

"Dean has nothing to do with this" Alexis deflects, trying to draw the blonde-haired God's attention away from the hunter.

"Oh I think he does" Thor states, too calmly and Dean swallows heavily, reaching up with his free hand to grab the God's forearm. "Maybe, you can find some  _motivation_  to tell me the truth" Thor sneers, his blue eyes locking with Dean's green ones as the hunter's stomach drops in dread. Thor's grip on Dean's shirt tightens and he drags the human towards him all too easily.

"She's telling the truth" Dean manages to mutter through his clenching throat. He's struggling to breathe in his fear and he internally curses his own stupidity. 

"And what would you know about it  _human_ " The God stress the last word as if he's touching something vile and a personal insult to his greatness. It was not a question.

"He doesn't know anything. He's just a man" Alexis pleads, reaching for Dean but Thor turns to keep her away. The hunter feels himself lifted upwards and his heels leave the ground, forcing him onto his tiptoes. 

"I saw it" Dean croaks, the fist in his shirt twisting his collar until he struggles to breath. The pressure lightens and he's lowered back down as the words leave his mouth, a disbelieving expression passing through Thor's bright blue eyes. Dean watches Alexis reach to her side for a sword that he swears wasn't there a moment ago and he tries to shake his head  _no_  but she ignores his pleading glances.

"You saw Mjolnir?" Thor questions, his tone firm and full of suspicion.

"Yes. At an auction house a few years ago" Dean manages to spit out and the hand twisting his collar is suddenly gone.

"Speak" Thor demands and he pushes the hunter backwards.

Dean stumbles, trying to keep his footing and rubbing his collar with his free hand. Thor paid absolutely no mind to the Angel blade still clutched in his right, either he doesn't know what it is; or it wouldn't affect him. Dean can't tell which. "A god was selling it. I don't remember which one, I swear. It was bought, but my brother killed the winner with it. We left it there, that was the last I saw of it" Dean rushes, holding his hand out in a reassuring gesture and he covertly glances back to Alexis who is holding her sword defensively, head cocked in interest at his words. 

"A mortal wielded my hammer?!" Thor questions "Impossible!" His voice grows louder and his eyes darken.

"Odin Son, the Winchester brothers are not mere mortals. They are the finest, most righteous warriors I have ever seen. If any human could wield Mjolnir, it would be one of them" Alexis presses, trying to convince the God before them. She still holds her sword at the ready, but lowered and Dean attempts to edge closer to her.

Thor fixes the hunter with a steely gaze that penetrates to his very soul. Dean squirms under the scrutiny but holds the God's eyes nonetheless. He struggles to control his breathing, determined not to show how tense he is. "I have heard of you Winchesters" Thor admits, his voice deep and rough. "Who ran this auction house?" He asks, tone softening.

"Um...a Greek God I think. "Pluto maybe? No....that wasn't it." Dean tries to think, stumbling over his words in the face of an expectant deity.

"Plutus?" Thor asks with a raised brow.

"Yes!" Dean clenches his fist and shakes it in confirmation. That was the name. "The God who bought it, his name sounded like villain. But Sam killed him so it doesn't matter" Dean shakes his head, trying to remember, but they had more important matters to think about at the time. 

"Vili?" Thor asks, his tone darkening when he sees the flash of recognition in Dean's eyes. "That traitorous fiend!" Thor growls, thunder rumbling loudly around them as he makes an angry grab for Dean.

"Dean!" Alexis shouts, breaking into a run to cover the short distance between herself and the hunter. 

Dean hears her shout but it processes to late. He's quickly pushing the Angel blade through the air, aiming for Thor's heart. His hunter reflexes demanding action despite his brain knowing that this is a monumentally stupid action to take. Before Dean can register, Thor has his wrist in a crushing hold, an angry sneer painted on the God's face.

"Stupid human" Thor bites, his tone deadly as his other arm raises his sword. Dean gulps, his eyes growing wide as the God directs the sword at his chest. A sudden weight slams into his side and Dean is ripped from the God's grasp, his arm burning under the strain and a loud scream pierces the air.

"Alexis!" Dean bellows, making a dive for the fallen Valkyrie; looking at the growing pool of wet crimson that quickly spreads across the worn floor boards with horror. "No. No no no" Dean pushes her onto her back, ripping her tunic open to reveal the jagged wound across her lower ribs.

"Dean" She gurgles, grasping for the hunter's hand. A deep and sinister chuckle rumbles behind them but Dean doesn't spare the God a glance.

"She always was too attached to humans for her own good" Thor bites, raising his sword against the hunter at his feet yet again. "It seems that you are stupid as well, hunter" Thor sneers, plunging his sword downwards towards the hunter's spine.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco and near death experience with Thor, Dean worries about Alexis and then has some alone time with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to adjust my writing style a little, please let me know if it's even noticeable or better or worse than it was. I'm trying to get better at this, but without feedback I'm afraid that will never happen. I would love comments or kudos.

The world disappears in a swirl of motion. Dean is falling as fire bends and blurs before him before giving way to the cold floors, the wood well-worn under hundreds of years of feet treading lightly over them; now stained the deep color of garnet as the blood trickles through the hairline cracks. Dean lands hard, the side of his head connecting soundly with the hard floor below, causing him to cough and sputter, before rolling onto his back as a soft and warm weight settles over him. He becomes dimly aware of the darkness around him and distant shouting, but his head is spinning and his arm is throbbing. The darkness is as comforting as the soft, tickling embrace holding him close. Maybe this is finally it. Maybe the sword he knows Thor was holding over him hit its mark and this is what dying by the sword of a god feels like. It's not so bad, really, if Dean had a choice. He inhales slowly and pain lights brightly across his shoulder and down his arm, causing stars to spark behind his eyes. Maybe it's better just not to try, he decides and relaxes into the warm darkness. Moving is over rated anyways.

"Dean!" A deep and familiar voice shouts. His little cocoon of darkness is so very soft, and growing wetter by the moment. What is going on? Dean blinks, the fog drifting in his head making it so very hard to focus. His candy green eyes noticing a low groan coming from behind him and a sliver of light near where his injured arm comes to rest on the cold floor. Except, the floor is soft under his fingertips; nearly silky and not nearly as cold as it should be. He forces his eyes open, turning his head and the edges of feathers become visible as he blinks away the bleariness.

“Lexis?” Dean croaks, his throat raw and tired; the sound foreign to Dean's own ears. The feathers surrounding his twitch in recognition but not other movement can be seen. Dean feels his stomach drop when the memory of what had happened only moments ago comes rushing back to him. He tries to roll to push as the warm body leaning against him but the weight of her wings is too much for him to move with only one arm. "Lexis!"

Suddenly his world brightens, the warm inky feathers pulled back and a blinding light fills his vision. “Dean!” There's a voice, a familiar one, but his eyes refuse to focus even as he feels hands grabbing for him and closing around his wrist; dragging him away from the bloodied Valkyrie.

"Sammy" Dean doesn't need to see to know whose hands are pulling him upright. He doesn't need to see to recognize the familiar hands that Dean knows as well as his own. He lets himself be dragged, trusting; knowing that he's safe.

“Dean” Another voice, deep and coated with gravel appears near his ear as another set of hands joins Sam's and he’s fully lifted from the feathery embrace.

“Alexis!” Dean finds his voice, ignoring his brother and pulling himself from his Angel’s grasp as he falls to his knees onto the feathers. Not just feathers. Alexis. He blinks, trying to clear his vision but his head is swimming and his arm is throbbing. 

“Dean” She mutters as Dean grasps her face between his hands. She coughs, blood trickling from her lips. Her pale skin is cool to his touch, her blue eyes sliding closed as she goes lax in his grip.

“No. No no no no” Dean mutters, searching for the gaping wound in her chest that he knows is there.

“Get away from her Dean” Sam demands, his tone cold as he clutches an Angel blade. Dean turns his eyes towards his brother, the green nearly eclipsed in his worry.

“No Sam. She saved me” The hunter’s chest heaves. “You gotta help her Cas” Dean pleads, turning his gaze to meet his friend’s confusion. Dean turns back to the Valkyrie, pressing hard on her wound to slow the bleeding. Dean sways, struggling to stay upright and hide his injured state from his brother and Angel. His subconscious screams at him to ask Cas for help, but he refuses to give in. She needs help more than he does. He will be fine.

“What happened Dean?” Cas asks, crouching down to study his friend. He makes quick note of the way Dean favors his arm and how the hunter treats it with little care as he frantically tries to stop his kidnapper’s bleeding. Cas cocks his head in confusion as he notices Dean dip forward before correcting himself. He was certain the Valkyrie wouldn’t harm Dean, but what happened to her? Clearly Dean did not do this.

“Thor. Thor was going to kill me. She stopped him. Twice. Cas you gotta help her” Dean pleads, his bloodied hand grasping ahold of Castiel’s forearm.

“I don’t know what I can do” Cas shakes his head. His powers are weakened, he has doubts he can heal the injured Valkyrie.

“We need to stop the bleeding” Sam interjects. Easily reading the urgency written on his brother’s face. Dean wants her saved. That’s all Sam needs to know. He’ll get the rest of the story later. “We’ve got some of those clotting bandages in the trunk. Get her on the bed” Sam takes control and eyes Cas critically; daring the Angel to disagree.

Dean jumps to follow Sam’s command, trying to grab the now unconscious goddess under her shoulders before Cas nudges him away. “Go get the bandages” Cas directs as he reaches one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders to lift her bridal style, her large wings hanging limply and brushing the ground. The Angel sets her on the bed, carefully minding her sagging wings as Dean hovers, worry etched deep into his features. “Dean. Bandages” Cas demands, causing the hunter to jump into action.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam hisses to Cas as soon as Dean is out the door. Cas hesitates, glancing between the Valkyrie, the door and the younger hunter as he chooses his words.

“Dean mentioned Thor. I believe he stabbed her with his sword” Cas places a hand over the wound and a faint glow emanates from the touch but otherwise, nothing happens. “I can’t heal her” Cas shakes his head. “My powers are ineffective against the kind of weapon that injured her.” 

“I don’t like this at all” Sam shakes his head. Cas could heal every injury either he or Dean have  “How do we know she won’t kill us after all this is over”

“I don’t believe…” Cas begins but is quickly interrupted.

“Because she saved my life. She took that sword to save ME” Dean grates out from his spot in the open door, his withering glare directed solely at his brother. Sam may have mastered the bitch face, but Dean invented it. “And then, she zapped me back here even though she was clearly not strong enough” Dean bites, stepping closer and roughly tossing the bandages at Sam’s chest. "I won't just let her die for me"

“Dean” Sam starts, holding the bandage packet tightly with one hand while reaching towards Dean with his other. The crimson spread of blood is quickly covering the mattress and Dean chooses to watch the sticky redness flowering around the Valkyrie instead of meeting Sam's eyes.

“If Cas can’t heal her, we’re doing this the old-fashioned way” Dean stops him, lifting his gaze offering Sam a cold glare that dares his younger brother to disagree. Dean's head is beginning to clear, the adrenaline of the situation flowing with new urgency in the face of the injured demi-god.

“Fine” Sam nods, swallowing hard. “Okay” The taller man sets the bandages down as Dean peals away the remainder of Alexis’ tunic. He tries to hide the wince stemming from the increasing pain in his forearm but he feels the intense scrutiny of a certain pair of eyes on him.

“Let me see it Dean” Cas demands flatly. He knows the hunter well enough to know Dean is injured and trying not to show it.

“Cas” Dean begins to protest.

“Dean. I can’t heal her, but I can heal you” Cas refuses to take no for an answer. “You’ll be more good to her if you’re well” The Angel tries to reason with the hunter’s self-sacrificing side. He knows Dean won’t accept Castiel’s help for his own sake.

Dean stares sharply at his friend for a moment. “Fine” Dean makes his choice, holding out his arm for the Angel’s inspection.

Dean winces through the healing, despite the sudden lack of pain. “Thanks” He mutters, not meeting Castiel’s eyes as he draws his arm back to return to Alexis.

"Wait" Castiel reaches out a hand, gently pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead as his blue eyes narrow in scrutiny. "Your head" 

Dean feels the hazy pressure lighten immensely as Castiel works his mojo. Dean watches with trepidation as Castiel's brows scrunch together in displeasure with Dean's self-sacrificing nature. They've had those conversation before. Cas has to know that Dean is never going to change. Why does he keep trying to guilt Dean into asking Cas to heal every bump and bruise? Dean dips his head firmly and turns back to Alexis once Cas lowers his hand. That is as much as Dean can give. It will just have to be good enough.

“We’ve got ya. You’re going to be fine” Dean mutters to the woman as he wipes away some of the blood staining her pale skin. What he sees makes him cringe and even Sam pressing on her wound garners no response from the injured Valkyrie. Neither does the splash of alcohol across the still seeping gash.

“She’s lost a lot of blood” Sam observes with concern in his tone as he prods the deep wound with his freshly cleaned fingers. He feels inside for any tears or damage to organs. Despite the blade plunging deep into her chest, it seems to have missed anything vital. “Cas. Can you tell if I’m missing something? There is a lot of blood for not a lot of damage” Sam asks of his friend, his hazel eyes narrow in puzzlement.

Cas hovers over her, laying his hand across the gaping wound and searches. He gasps slightly, noticing the change from when he first touched her. “She’s healing. Slowly. Something is poisoning her though. There’s something….” Castiel’s brows furrow in concentration. He can’t draw it out but he can sense something. 

Dean gasps when Cas plunges his hand into Alexis’ chest and the woman coughs reflexively, forcing out more blood in a fine mist. “Cas!” Dean shouts, reaching out to press the raven haired woman’s shoulders to the bed as she seizes, her body thrashing against the angelic hand invading her body. Castiel’s eyes glow blue as tendrils of grace search for the source of poison as Dean struggles to keep her still.

Alexis’s nearly white eyes fly open and she surges upwards with a gasp when Cas removes his hand, before coughing and falling back, unconscious. Dean searches her face for something, anything, before turning to see the small piece of metal glinting in his Angel’s hand. “A piece of the sword was lodged in her” Cas needlessly explains as Dean throws his arms around his friend. Glacier blue eyes open wide in shock at Dean's display and Cas freezes awkwardly.

Dean holds on tightly for a moment, the tension of the last day beginning to bleed out of him. Cas carefully places a hand on Dean’s back, unsure of what to do with Sam watching the scene looking thoroughly confused and relieved at the same time.

“Uh. Thanks Cas” Dean pats his friend’s back and pulls away when he remembers that his brother is still watching them. Dean clears his throat roughly, before turning back to Alexis; color already returning to her skin.

“I should get cleaned up” Dean mutters, ears burning red when he notices the blood also covering Cas. Sam somehow already washed his hands and Dean looks past him towards the bathroom hopefully. “Is she going to be ok?” He asks, his voice low and unsure as he perches at the edge of the bed, hanging his head into his hands.

“I do not know” Cas rumbles, eyeing the still bloody unconscious woman with curiosity. Her velvety black wings are cramped beneath her and Cas considers adjusting her but hesitates; doubting his touch would be welcome. Cas rubs the back of his neck, smearing blood onto his collar from his hand and his eyes return to Dean. 

“I uh, I’m gonna go pick up some food” Sam quickly stumbles out, not missing the way Castiel is tracking Dean’s movements with his ocean blue eyes; or the way Dean’s eyes are carefully avoiding the Angel. “Keep that piece of the sword, we should research it. Maybe we could find a way to use it” Sam adds thoughtfully, eyeing the shard still clutched in Castiel’s hand.

“Yes. Of course” Cas coughs, clearing his throat and breaking his gaze away from the green eyed hunter. The Angel quickly folds the shrapnel into a clean bandage and tucks it into the weapons duffel. Sam offers a firm nod and heads out the door. He needs time to clear his head, and give Cas and Dean a few minutes alone. 

Not more than a few seconds after the door clicks closed behind his brother, Dean is in motion. “We need to bandage her, or something. She needs some clothes on, but her wings are in the way. And the blood. We need to get this cleaned up.” Dean rambles, reaching for the roll of bandages he brought in from Baby’s trunk.

“Dean” Cas says softly but the hunter ignores him. “Dean” Cas tries again, a little louder as he crowds into the hunter’s space. He lays a hand on his friend’s shoulder, urging the man to turn and face him. “Dean” Cas says again, firmer, locking his blue eyes with Dean’s green ones.

“Cas” Dean croaks out, heat surging in his gut as moisture prickles behind her eyes. “What's going on?” Dean asks, searching Castiel’s eyes for answers as to why he cares so much about this pagan goddess that he barely knows.

“What do you mean?” Cas cocks his head, many scenarios running through his mind as to what Dean is asking.

“Me” Dean gestures to himself before flinging a hand to Alexis “Her. I feel like I shouldn’t care so much, but I do.”

“Oh” Cas says, his eyes widening. He hadn’t expected that. “You said she saved your life?” Cas offers, wheels turning rapidly in his mind.

Dean turns away with a huff. “It’s more than that” He nearly growls in his frustration, scrubbing his hands across his face as he turns back to face his friend. “Just, help me get her cleaned up” Dean snips, feeling foolish. Of course Cas wouldn’t understand.

“Dean, wait” Cas tries to stop his hunter, reaching a hand out to brush Dean’s arm as the man passes by him. Dean refuses to meet his eyes or slow down on his way to the sink. Cas shakes his head, berating himself for thinking of Dean as  _his_. 

“Dean” Cas draws out the word, to deep and rough to be a whine but very close to it.

“Dammit Cas! I know my name” Dean bites, turning and offering his friend an angry glare. He instantly feels bad for yelling at the Angel, seeing the hurt flash across those warm blue eyes before disappearing under a mask of calm. Dean deflates, sighing as his shoulders sag in defeat. His mouth presses into a thin line, he never can figure out how to apologize  “Just help me get her cleaned up before she wakes up pissed off that she’s half naked” Dean gestures to the bed, still avoiding his friend’s eyes. 

\---

Castiel uses his grace to clean the blood from the hotel room, watching Dean carefully all the while. Dean paces back and forth, struggling to avoid the deep blue gaze tracking him around the room. Dean pulls the sheet off the second bed, ripping it down the middle and folding it carefully before holding it up and cocking an eyebrow at Cas. A silent request for help.

“Will you hold her up while I wrap this around her chest?” Dean asks, struggling to maintain eye contact with the Angel. His cheeks flush when he thinks about how good it had felt to be wrapped around Castiel even for that brief moment of time. He’s sure that Cas was just humoring him though, that he didn’t push Dean away out of a mixture of surprise and pity.

“Of course” Cas replies with a dip of his head. He carefully pushes his arm underneath the woman’s shoulders and lifts, careful to avoid her wings. Dean makes short work of wrapping the makeshift covering around Alexis before turning his attention to her wings.

“How should they lay?” The hunter asks of his friend, before ducking his head again.

“Spread out I would think” Cas responds thoughtfully, considering what it might be like to contend with physical wings in his human vessel.

“Ok” Dean mutters as he carefully extracts one wing from underneath her, drawing it out so the elegant black feathers are no longer crushed beneath her. He give her other wing the same treatment, noting how huge they seem spread out around her. He glances up, meeting Castiel’s gaze with a firm nod; giving the Angel the go ahead to lay her back. 

Dean steps back, studying the prone form of Alexis. She’s still pale and unmoving, her onyx hair spread in a messy halo around her head and her face tipped to one side. If it weren’t for the gentle rising of her chest, Dean would think her lifeless. “How long till you think she’ll wake up?” Dean asks, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know” Cas responds. As much as he hates to admit it, he doesn’t know. Wounds made with immortal weapons tend to be fatal. In his experience, she shouldn’t be alive right now; even if she is just barely hanging on.

Dean studies his Angel while Cas’ attention is diverted to Alexis. He notes the firm jaw covered in light stubble and his heart skips a beat when he sees the crease above his cerulean eyes that Dean has come to know and love.  _Love._  Dean shudders at the thought, denying the wayward emotion shoving it deep down so that it will never see the light of day. “I’m gonna shower” Dean grumbles, disgusted with himself and his wandering thoughts. He will  _not_  think about the slightly chapped lips pressed into a line as those blue eyes consider him. Dean feels stripped down and raw under that scrutinizing gaze and he’s sure that Cas can see every wrong thought Dean has ever had about him.

“Yes, Dean. I’ll watch her” Castiel's voice is low and rumbling again. Dean wishes it was affection he hears masked beneath that rough timbre, but he tells himself that it’s impossible. An Angel of the Lord would never feel that way about a human, even an Angel as broken as Cas and especially for a human as broken as Dean.

Dean turns and locks the bathroom door behind himself without another word as Castiel watches the hunter walk away. Cas stares at the closed door for a moment, unsure of what he thought he’s been seeing in Dean’s fleeting glances. Castiel settles himself into the armchair next to the door, pondering Dean and watching Alexis as he had promised. He tugs on the knot of his tie, letting out a soft groan of frustration. He knows what he wishes to see reflected in Dean's gaze, but the feelings puzzle him at the same time. He wasn't made to feel these kinds of desires, this kind of love or longing. His head falls back to rest on the back of the chair once he hears the water start up in the small closet that passes for a bathroom.

Sam should be back soon, right? Castiel half hopes the younger Winchester returns before Dean finishes in the shower, part of him hopes he can catch a glimpse of Dean wearing nothing but a towel; still damp from the shower with water beading on his strong and freckled shoulders...aaaanndd, he needs to stop there. Cas shifts uncomfortably in his seat, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the turn his thoughts have taken. He scrubs a hair through his soft and dark hair. The hair he remembers Dean teasing him about all those years ago when Cas simply let it do what it would.  _Just Fucked,_  a whiskey drunk Dean had called it with a sniggering laugh. In the beginning he didn't care, why would he? But as time went on, as his affections for Dean grew, he couldn't handle Dean making those kinds of remarks any longer. He had tried to tame those dark locks. Pressing them down into some resemblance of order. He ruffles his hair now with determination. If for no other reason than to spite Dean and the sensibilities he guided Cas into developing. 

He pushes to his feet, looking for a distraction. Anything to keep his mind off of the naked hunter showering mere feet away from him. He places a hand across Alexis' brow, noting the fine beads of sweat developing there and her flushed appearance. She is no longer cool to the touch, the chill chased away by the burning heat of fever. "What's happening to you?" Castiel whispers to the unresponsive woman as he gently strokes the feathers of along the ridge of her wing. His hand stills in surprise when one of those glorious plumes dislodges itself and flutters to the floor. The Angel glances at the Valkyrie in alarm. "I don't know how to help you" Castiel pleads, half for Alexis and half to quell the feeling of uselessness developing deep in the pit of his stomach. 

In the next room, the shower still runs and Castiel hopes that Dean stays oblivious to the apparent worsening of his new friend's condition. If Dean would even call her that. Surely his concern wasn't because she means nothing to him? 

\----

“What the hell!” Sam boom at the feathery monstrosity perched on Baby’s hood as he makes broad shooing motions with his hands while trying not to drop the bags of food he carries. He was gone for 5 minutes, stepping into the diner to pick up the order he had called in from the motel parking lot. Five minutes. Apparently that’s all it takes for his brother’s car to be claimed by some obnoxious beast who is seemingly hell-bent on keeping him away.

The bird lowers his head and squawks, unhappy with the hunter threatening him with bags laden with greasy food. Sam swings again and Muninn easily avoids the bag, huffing and fluffing up his feathers in annoyance. “Dean!” Muninn squawks, trying to get this human to calm down

Hearing his brother’s name causes the younger hunter to pause his assault. How does this raven know his brother’s name? He steps closer, shifting all the bags to one hand before holding up his free hand to keep the bird at a distance. He sidesteps around the bird, reaching for the door handle slowly. His gun is in the car. He should have kept it on him.

“Sam!” Muninn blurts while hopping onto the roof and wobbling to the doorframe. Sam stops, frozen in place with surprise. Sam locks eyes with the raven, causing the bird to flap its wings in annoyance with the pace of this conversation.

“Go away” Sam tries again. This bird can’t be a good thing.

“Where is Dean?” Muninn asks, demanding information. “Where is Alexis?” He pokes his beak in Sam’s direction, impatient.

“I don’t know” Sam answers, unwilling to give this creature information.

“You lie” Muninn glares knowingly. “I can’t sense them. Hidden from me. Where are they?” The bird cocks his velvety black head, studying the man before him as the hunter shifts uncomfortably.

Sam thoughts churn, unsure of this bird is an enemy or if Sam should give it information. He stands frozen to the spot, exchanging glances with the bird who refuses him entry to the car. Sam reaches for his pocket and Muninn puffs defensively at the motion, nearly growling at Sam in warning. “It’s just my phone” Sam holds the device for inspection before stepping back to achieve some level of privacy. He quickly scrolls to Castiel’s name and hits call. 

“Sam” Castiel answers, his voice firm and rough.

“Hey Cas, is uh, Dean right there?” Sam's eyes refuse leaving the bird who is now sitting right above the driver’s side door of the impala and watching Sam with rapt attention.

“He is showering” Castiel replies quickly.

“Oh” Sam isn't sure why he’s surprised. 

“Can I help you Sam?” Cas' tone softening slightly in a way that the Angel has learned will convince the younger Winchester to let him help, sometimes.

“Maybe. Some raven is holding the Impala hostage, asking where Dean and Alexis are”. No sense is trying to make this seem less weird.

“Alexis hurt!” Muninn interjects from his perch, perking up at the mention of his friend’s name.

“He won’t go away” Sam sighs, feeling foolish for being kept out of his car by a stupid bird.

“A raven?” Cas asks, his tone belaying his curiosity and confusion.

“Yeah. A raven” Sam says hotly, instantly regretting the heat in his tone.

“What’s going on Cas?” Sam hears from somewhere else in the room.

“Sam wanted to talk to you Dean” Cas rumbles, his voice already growing distant as Sam guesses he passes the phone.

“What's up Sammy?” Dean's voice is too cheerful.

“Um. Before you get mad….do you know a raven?” Sam is unsure of how to phrase this without sounding crazy or setting off his brother's protective anger over the car.

“A raven? Yeah. Sort of. Why?” Dean's tone becomes apprehensive at Sam’s mention of getting mad. Dean can hear Sam’s sigh of relief through the phone long before the younger Winchester responds.

“Well, one is sort of holding the car hostage and asking about you and Alexis” Sam speaks quickly, hesitating as little as possible so as not to draw Dean's ire.

“Big, black and kind of an asshole?” Sam can hear the chuckle Dean is trying to hold back.

“Kind of nothing” Sam snorts.

“Yep. Sounds like the one. He’s a friend of Alexis’” Dean explains casually. “He’s safe” He adds, wondering why he’s harassing Sam instead of just coming here.

“Oh good. He wants to know where the two of you are, says he can’t sense her” Sam explains in a mocking tone, watching the raven perk up and then narrow its beady eyes in suspicion.

“I dunno. Bring him back to the room. He might know something to help Alexis. She’s not doing good” worry creeps into Dean's tone and Sam can almost see him pacing the room.

“Sure” Sam doesn't like this at all but he's willing to trust his brother. He hangs up the call with Dean and steps back towards the car. “Dean says to take you to them” Sam announces, to the bird who immediately perks up, flapping his ebony wings with apparent delight.

“Good” Muninn hops down, allowing the hunter entrance to the shiny black beast he rides in. “I’ll follow” He flaps his mighty wings, swooping around the car as Sam slides behind the wheel and the low rumble of the engine fills the night air.

Sam doesn’t say a word, he makes the short drive back to the hotel in near silence, the only sound is the drumming of his fingertips on the worn leather wrapped steering wheel as he watches for the raven in his rear-view mirror. He pulls the impala into the same spot she had occupied before and quickly gets out, searching the sky for the bird. He shrugs when he sees no sign of the raven and quickly opens the room door, hoping to dart inside before the bird catches up. 

Muninn swoops by the hunter, appearing from nowhere and Sam nearly drops his bags in surprise. The raven lands swiftly on the bed, walking up Alexis’ still form without a word.

“She’s hurt pretty bad” Dean announces, his voice sounding hollow in the silence of the room. He hovers awkwardly near the bed and watches Muninn inspect his friend. The hunter can't help but feel a pang of sorrow deep in his gut as he watches the forlorn bird worry over Alexis. 

“Sick” Muninn's voice going low and sad as he settles against her chest, stretching his neck down to rest his head on her throat.

“We don’t know how to help her” Castiel speaks up, regret coloring his tone as he regards the talking bird.

"Angels can't help" Muninn mutters without raising his head. Dean shifts uncomfortably, feeling helpless is not his forte but he is at a loss for what else they can do. “Only time can help” the wise bird states. “Watch her?” The raven requests, lifting his head to lock eyes with Dean. 

Dean nods dumbly, knowing he couldn’t possibly cast the comatose Valkyrie aside. “Yeah” Sam affirms, nodding, his voice a little hoarse and unsure but also unwilling to abandon someone so helpless.

The inky black bird turns his beady gaze to Castiel, narrowing his small eyes in scrutiny of the Angel. Cas returns the bird’s gaze easily and Dean’s heart flutters slightly when the Angel cocks his head in curiosity at the silent conversation he seems to be having with the ancient Raven. 

Castiel nods firmly and Muninn follows suit as the two come to some silent agreement on the treatment of the immortal pagan. Muninn’s narrow chest heaves and the bird takes flight without another word. A few swift pushes of his satiny wings sends to the edge and he dematerializes through the outer wall of the small hotel room, leaving the remaining occupants to sit in stony silence.

 “I shouldn’t be here when she wakes up” Cas states plainly, defying his own earlier desires to speak to the Valkyrie.

“What? Why? You saved her life!” Dean exclaims, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“She will be wary of my presence. I might be doing harm by simply being here now” Castiel admits, lowering his gaze to avoid the elder hunter’s judgmental glare.

“That’s crazy!” Dean argues, his entire being not wanting the Angel to leave.

“Maybe he’s right, Dean” Sam interjects. “How about you and Cas go get another room? I’ll keep watch and you should get some sleep” he continues, his voice dropping into the range of pleading little brother that he knows Dean can’t deny. Dean’s eyes are clearly reddened with lack of sleep and the gooey way he’s looking at Cas makes Sam really want the two to take some alone time before one or both of them combusts.

“I don’t need to sleep…” Cas begins before being silenced with a glare from the younger hunter. Clearly, Sam is putting Dean into Castiel’s care and Cas takes that with a swell of pride. He’ll look after Dean until the end of his days if he is allowed to. “Right. Of course” Cas mutters, glancing between Sam and his brother as Dean stands with his mouth half open, gaping at the younger Winchester. “Dean?” Castiel questions, causing those greener than green eyes to flash to him and for a moment, Castiel swears he can see the edges of Dean’s expression soften before the mask slips into place.

“Yeah. Sure” Dean halfheartedly agrees. “You’ll call if anything happens?” Dean half demands of his brother and Sam responds with a nod. “Let’s go Cas” Dean sighs deeply, grabbing his duffel as he trudges to the door and the Angel follows silently behind.

\----

"I'm gonna head to the bar..." Dean starts, haphazardly throwing his duffle onto one of the beds in the new room. He doesn't want to be in the same room, alone, with Cas any more than he has to be. He feels his cheeks heating and he doubles his efforts to avoid his friend's gaze as much as possible.

"Dean" Castiel says, a pleading edge to his voice as his bright blue eyes track the hunter across the room.

"I won't stay out late" Dean doesn't bother to invite Cas. The last thing he needs is those ocean deep eyes staring at him all night, judging him for how much he drinks and making Dean's chest constrict like he's being coiled up in heavy rope that he has no chance of escaping from. That he isn't sure he would want to escape from.

"No" Castiel moves to block Dean's exit. He isn't letting his friend out of his sight, or anywhere that Cas can't protect his hunter.

Dean's green eyes open wide in shock before narrowing in irritation. "Don't tell me what to do Cas" Dean hisses, daring his friend. His gaze drops to Castiel's mouth, his dry and slightly chapped lips pressed into a determined line; looking for everything like the warrior of heaven that he is. Dean knows he doesn't stand a chance, and that knowledge sends an excited shiver down his spine.

"I can't let you leave, Dean" Castiel holds his ground firmly, planting his feet in front of the door and standing immovable in front of his friend. Cas wants nothing more than to grab ahold of Dean and push him back, pin him to the bed like he knows Dean has done with countless of other people. People who weren't Castiel.

"And why not?" Dean demands, hands clenching at his side in irritation. Dean doesn't miss the way Cas's eyes darted to Dean's lips when he spoke and Dean can't help the little lick he gave them afterwards; the pink tip of his tongue poking out ever so slightly and he swears he can hear Castiel's breath hitch. Interesting. 

"I need to ward the room, so Thor cannot find you. I cannot ward the  _bar_ " Castiel’s voice is stiff, his cerulean depths boring into the never-ending forest of Dean's eyes. He knows that he's only telling Dean a half truth, but telling Dean that he can't bear to watch Dean flirt with any more bubble headed women and watch handsome men out of the corner of his eyes might not get him a favorable response. Cas is certain that showing jealousy towards Dean's conquests will end in a rupture of their friendship.

" _Fuck"_ Dean scrubs his hands over his face as he turns back towards the room. He knows Cas is right. For all they know, Thor is searching for Alexis; and Dean by proxy. He hopes not. He hopes that the god is more interested in finding his stupid hammer than pursuing a dying Valkyrie and a human. Still, he can't just give in this easy. "I need a drink, Cas" Dean half whines, turning back to his friend. He sees the Angel's expression soften as it only does when he's watching Dean. It isn't the first time Dean has noticed, and it makes hope bloom in his chest that maybe Cas feels something to.

"I will accompany you to a liquor store. Then we will return to this room" Castiel gives in just a little, noting how Dean's expression lightens at his words and Cas fills with a sense of satisfaction. He feels a swell of pride each and every time he appears to make a right, human, decision and make his friend happy.

"I guess that'll work" Dean frowns, denying his general satisfaction with Cas's compromise. The Angel has come a long way in learning how to work with humans, and sometimes Dean almost forgets just how different his angel is. Dean scowls, berating himself yet again for thinking of Cas as his. Those amazing blue eyes and chapped lips will never  _be_  his. "Let's go" Dean makes for the door, passing close enough for Cas to stop him again if he wants to. Dean almost hopes that Cas wants to so that he can revel in that powerful touch.

\---

The trip to the liquor store goes smoothly. Dean picks up enough booze for a small army, because he knows Cas can drink that much. And Dean is not drinking alone dammit. The hunter quickly unloads his bag and tears open the bottle of Jack that he intends to keep for himself. Castiel had seemed interested in a white and gold bottle, holding it up to show Dean. "What is Rumchata, Dean?" He had asked with that puzzled look that warms the depths of Dean's heart. "It's horchata flavored rum. Wanna try it? We can get some juice to go with it." Dean had responded, already reaching for the bottle with a smile. Cas had let him take the bottle, their fingers brushing slightly and Dean had forced himself to keep moving and not linger in the warmth of that feather light touch. 

Thankfully, the store had some pineapple orange juice and Dean had also gotten a bottle of Jose and the Captain just in case. He wasn't sure what Cas liked, and wanted a decent variety if he was going to try and entice the Angel to drink with him. "Alright Cas, you gotta try this" Dean waggle his brows as he reaches for a cup. He fills it half with the juice and splits the rest between the spiced rum and the Rumchata. He gives it a quick sniff before holding it out to Cas.

"I shouldn't Dean" Cas turns his head, cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment. 

"Oh come on man. You can't let me drink alone!" Dean presses, still holding out the drink. "It isn't too strong, I promise" Dean chuckles, thinking back to Castiel's bender from so many years ago. It wasn't funny then. In fact, everything pretty much sucked back then. But now, drunk Cas sounds kinda funny. Anything to keep his mind off the last 24 hours.

Castiel hesitantly takes the cup from his friend, giving the contents a small sniff. His nose crinkles at the sharp burn of alcohol cutting through the overly sweet juice. Dean isn’t wrong, the beverage is not too strong, at least not as strong as what Dean himself is drinking. He raises his eyes to study the hunter as Dean watches him with rapt attention. The green eyed hunter is clutching the bottle of bourbon tightly but hasn’t yet tipped it to his lips. Warmth flood through Cas when he realizes that Dean is waiting for him.

Cas gingerly lifts the cup to his mouth, his lips parting slightly to allow the passage of the sweet fruity drink and Dean’s breath hitches at the sight of those bright blue eyes sliding closed as that delicate throat swallows it down. “Whoa whoa Cas! Not the whole thing!” Dean nearly chokes when he sees Cas tip the cup back further and swallowing in large gulps. 

Castiel quickly lowers the cup, fixing Dean with wide eyed confusion. “I thought you wanted me to consume the alcohol?” He asks in his overly innocent way.

“Yeah man. Just not all at once. Sips” Dean explains, heat rising in his cheeks as he squirms under the Angel’s gaze. His eyes drop to Castiel’s lips and Dean can’t help his tongue darting out to moisten his own. 

"Dean?" Cas asks, his eyes widening in recognition of Dean's action. He remembers very clearly Dean telling him once that a girl will lick her lips if she wants to kiss you. But Dean isn't a girl, do men do the same thing? Castiel's eyes narrow in scrutiny as his brows draw together in concentration.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean answers weakly as the hunter quickly looks away. He can feel a deep blush coloring his face and he absolutely does not dare look at Cas right now. He's sure he's been caught staring. Again. How can he play it down? His brain stalls, offering his absolutely zero help as he flounders.

"Dean. Look at me" Cas requests, his eyes so far narrowed in suspicion that the blue is nearly invisible. He can see the red blush creeping up Dean's neck and it surely extends to the man's face. Dean is acting strange. Cas stands when Dean still refuses to look at him, he slowly crosses to bed where Dean had settled with his bottle of Jack.

"Cas, I. I wasn't...I didn't..." Dean fumbles, heart rate increasing in the panicked knowledge that Cas is drawing closer. Dean can see through his sideways glances that the Angel does not look happy. Did Cas notice Dean's fixation with his lips? Does Cas know what Dean is thinking? It looks like he might. Crap.

"Dean" Cas nearly growls, the deep gravel rough tone sending a shiver down Dean's spine as the hunter makes to raise the bottle to his lips. He needs some liquid courage.

"Hey!" Dean exclaims, finally turning to face Cas when the bottle is unceremoniously pulled from his grasp, the amber liquid sloshing and spilling droplets down the side of the container and onto Castiel's long, slender fingers. Fingers that are gripping the bottle so firmly that the knuckles are turning white. "Cas?" Dean gulps, reading anger in his friend's posture and his green eyes tentatively drift upwards to meet the other man's burning blue gaze. 

Dean can't bring himself to move. He's frozen in those bottomless pools that can see to his very soul. He wants to run. Hide. Something but he sits frozen while Cas searches his widened eyes for something specific. Something Dean knows Cas could find if the Angel look closely enough.

Cas’ fingers twitch, wanting to reach up and cup the side of Dean’s cheek. He wants to run his thumb over Dean’s sharply cut cheek bone so badly he can almost feel the light scrape of stubble already. He doesn’t. He doesn’t dare misinterpret Dean’s actions in such an obvious way. This is already too much. Cas clears his throat and backs away, turning his back to the hunter in embarrassment. “My apologies, Dean” Cas mutters. “I think the alcohol might already be affecting me” He lies.

 “Don’t you dare zap out of here!” Dean points at his friends turned back as Cas steps towards the small table to set the absconded bottle of whiskey down. Cas turns in surprise, eyes open wide in shock that Dean doesn’t want him to leave. “What the hell was that!” Dean grates out, anger rising in place of his shame. Castiel’s gaze drops to the floor and Dean feels a pang of remorse for yelling at the guilty looking angel.

“It’s nothing Dean. I believe I should not have more to drink” Cas blames the alcohol like he’s seen countless human do. Even Dean on more than one occasion.

“Whatever man” Dean dismisses with a huff. He sees right through Castiel’s bullshit but doesn’t have the energy to call him on it. “I think I’m just gonna get some sleep” Dean gripes, rising to his feet to grab his duffle and make for the bathroom. 

By the time he returns, Castiel has paced the room at least a dozen times, turned the TV off and on at least 3 times and has finally settled on the second bed. The one closest to the bathroom and furthest from the door. The one Dean reserves for Sam when they share a room. Dean had already claimed the other one and as much as Cas would prefer to put Dean further from the door, Cas doesn’t want to argue with the hunter. He’s sitting there, back leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed, counting the little swirls in the outdated wallpaper when Dean emerges.

“You’re gonna sleep?” Dean asks with an amused huff and raised brows. “Like that?” Dean gestures to Castiel’s fully clothed form.

Cas turns his head to face Dean, puzzled as to what Dean’s problem is now. “I don’t sleep” He says, surprised they have to go over this again.

Dean lets out a weary sigh and shakes his head before flopping down onto his own bed. “You just gonna sit there then?” Dean asks without turning his head.

“I had planned on it. Yes” Cas replies, returning to his counting of the swirls on the wall. 

“Fine. Whatever” Dean grumbles, reaching over to turn off the light, plunging the room into darkness. He wishes he had gotten a chance to down most of that bottle. Passing out would make it a hell of a lot easier to lay here in the dark with Cas mere feet away, undoubtedly watching Dean sleep like some sort of creeper. Dean flips onto his side, away from his friend. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” Comes the rumbled reply.

“Quit watching me” Dean grumbles, feeling intense eyes on his turned back and he burns with annoyance. He’s certain that Cas is on to him, and his friend responded with anger and then shame. Dean’s stomach churns with the sharp stab of rejection that Dean shouldn’t have opened himself up to in the first place. 

If Cas responds, he is far too quiet for Dean to hear.

\----

“Dean says you saved his life. That you didn’t mean to kidnap him and that you’re actually somewhat nice. I don’t know whether you brainwashed him or what, but I’ve got about a million questions and no one to ask” Sam huffs, narrowed hazel eyes boring into the comatose Valkyrie. He resists the urge to brush his fingers along the soft feathers of her wings. Cas had mojoed all the blood away, and the striking iridescent blues and hints of green against the shiny black feathers is mesmerizing. He’s always imagined Angel wings to look like this, maybe white instead; but still strong and beautiful. He’s only ever seen shadows of Angel wings. This is so much better than shadows.

“How long till you wake up?” Sam directs to no one. Alexis doesn’t move, not even a twitch of an eye underneath it’s closed lid. The only sign of life of the excruciatingly slow rise and fall of her chest. A human could never survive with breathing that slow, it serves as yet another reminder that he’s caring for a supernatural being. As if he could forget about wings. He snorts to himself at the thought. 

“I’m gonna take a shower” Sam declares, feeling the need to tell his patient even though he knows she isn’t going to respond and she probably can’t even hear him. He grabs his bag, because he doesn’t care if she’s unconscious; he isn’t going to strip down in the middle of the room with a stranger there.

His shower goes uneventfully, the hotel has blessedly hot water but the little soaps are terrible. They smell like slightly burnt plastic and he hurriedly washes the weak suds away. He misses the showers in the bunker and wishes he had packed his own soap. This was supposed to have been a quick trip. A milk run…but Alexis threw everything off just by being seen. He and Dean had been interviewing the cocky young woman, asking if she had noticed anything strange going on lately. She hadn’t indicated at all that she knew anything and both he and Dean had been about to dismiss her; hand her a card and ask her to call if she saw anything. Then Cas had walked through the rotating door of the bank and stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on her. Dean hadn’t noticed as quickly as Sam had, the way the woman froze; her pale blue eyes locked on the Angel and her jaw dropping slightly. Then Dean started to greet Cas and Alexis has turned and fled without a word. Their first instinct was to chase. If someone runs, chances are they’re guilty of something.

Sam scrubs furiously at his hair with the towel, trying to get it mostly dry. He didn’t miss the look of utter terror on her pale face, how wide her eyes grew before she ran. All because of Cas. Did she recognize him or was she able to tell he’s an Angel? And of all the Angels, why Cas? His friend was not very forthcoming with information when Sam questioned him. He hadn’t even been willing to tell Dean. If anyone else had asked them to go after her just so they could talk, he and Dean both would have told them to take a hike. But Dean will do anything for Cas, Sam knows better than to fight it anymore. Cas would do the same for them.

Sam dresses himself if a fresh pair of jeans and a clean flannel. His gun and the angel blade never more than an arms reach as he settles on the remaining bed. The bed that should be Dean’s. He clicks the TV on and flips through channels, finding nothing worth watching. His watch says its after midnight and knows he ought to try and get  some sleep.

“You don’t mind if I turn off the lights do you?” Sam asks, knowing there won’t be an answer. “Good. I’m gonna try and get some rest” He declares as he reaches for the light. He settles in, arm tucked under his pillow to gently hold his gun. Cas warded the room, but Sam isn’t going to let his guard down too far.


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis wakes up and Castiel finally gets to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments or kudos if you're enjoying this story at all. It will make my day :-)

The first rays of light drifting through the cheap thin curtains are what begins to pull Sam from his slumber. He wearily blinks open an eye to scowl at the light before remembering that he’s supposed to be keeping an eye on Alexis. He groans at his carelessness of falling asleep that long as he releases the hold on his gun and rolls onto his back to stretch his arms.  A slight rustle from the other bed interrupts his deep yawn and he quickly rolls to face Alexis, propping himself up on an elbow, only to be met with piercing and angry frost touched eyes.

“You shot me” She pinches her face at the croak of a whisper and obvious discomfort that speaking brings her.

“You’re awake” Sam ignores her accusation. They both know that she isn’t wrong and he doesn't feel like arguing about it.

“How am I alive?” Her wings shift uncomfortably as her head rolls back to face the ceiling. A thousand questions roll through her mind, how did she get here, what happened to Dean? Why does everything hurt so much?

“You were dying. Cas pulled a fragment of that sword out of your chest, he said it was poisoning you. You started getting better after that” Sam explains, not really sure if that’s what she’s looking for or not.

“The Angel?” Her eyes widen in a mixture of fear and surprise as she turns back towards Sam. “How did I get here? Where is Dean?” Her voice is a little stronger but still scratchy and suddenly Sam feels like an ass for not offering her some water. He rolls to sit up and doesn’t miss her flinch at his motion. 

“Just gonna get you a bottle of water” Sam placates. “You do drink water?” He thinks to ask. He really doesn’t know anything about Valkyries bodily needs.

His question is met with a scowl but she perceptibly relaxes at his explanation. “Please” She decides on. 

Sam makes short work of pulling the bottle out of the mini fridge propped up on the dresser. He helps her sit up a little, doing his best to avoid her wings that pull away from him as much as they can. She tries to take the bottle but it threatens to slip out of her weak grip and Sam takes it back, gently pressing it to her lips and tipping it back. He doesn’t allow for any more than small sips and her disgruntled frown when he pulls the bottle away tells him that she wants more. “Just a little at a time, I don’t want you getting sick” He says gently with an amused twitch of a smile.

“I’m already sick. And you didn’t answer my question” She points out, her voice smoother now, as she settles back with a wince.

"Dean is fine. Cas healed his injuries. We assumed you zapped back here? Right?" Sam’s brow shoots up in surprise. Surely she’d remember zapping Dean here.

“I remember shoving Dean out of the way and the feeling of Thor’s sword going through my ribs. The last thing I remember is Dean leaning over me and Thor about to stab Dean in the back” She groans, not at all happy about the lost time. She’s never been injured badly enough to black out before.

“Well, you dropped in here with Dean. You had your wings wrapped around him, it took me a minute to pry them off of him” Sam explains. “Dean was more worried about you than himself. We tried to patch you up, but you were dying. Cas couldn’t heal you but he could feel something poisoning you. He pulled it out, and you seemed to level off.”

She grows more and more confused the longer she listens to Sam. “I didn’t” She shakes her head gently. “I couldn’t have. I was too weak” Her pale blue eyes searching Sam’s for the lie.

“Then how did you get here?” Sam settles onto the edge of the other bed, he isn’t sure he believes her, but why would she lie?

“I don’t know” She mutters, her eyes sliding closed against the growing pain in her head. She fights to make the effort to raise a hand to rub her temple and Sam softens at the sight.

“Your bird seemed to know where to find you” Sam suggests with a shrug.

“Muninn was here?” She brightens at the revelation.

“Yeah. He assaulted me in the parking lot looking for you. Made us promise to take care of you” Sam says with a snort but is pleased to see the relief on the Valkyrie’s face.

“He must have brought us here” She says, letting her head fall back. “You’d think that after 1000 years I’d be accustomed to the bird being more powerful than me” She groans in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry we got you into this mess. Dean told me that you had just wanted to be left alone” Sam nearly chokes when she says 1000 years, but he recovers quickly and apologizes when her eyes dart up to meet his.

“Don’t. I don’t know how I’m alive right now, but I wouldn’t be if the three of you hadn’t meddled” Her eyes darken into a blue that resembles Castiel’s and Sam finds himself captivated.  “Thank you” She adds and Sam can feel the sincerity behind her words.

“Yeah, well, I’m still sorry for shooting you” Sam adds, trying to lighten the mood.

“I appreciate that” She half laughs before groaning at the pain the movement causes.

“I should call Dean, let him know you’re awake. He was really worried about you” Sam explains, reaching for his phone.

“He was?” She asks, surprise coloring her tone.

“Yeah. He and Cas both” Sam shrugs, he doesn’t quite understand the concern; but it is what it is.

Her brows scrunch together in a scowl. “The Angel was worried?” 

“Well yeah. He said you were a friend of Gabriel’s, he wanted to talk to you” Sam explains warily and her countenance falls at the mention of the archangel. Clearly he struck a nerve.

“I know Gabriel masqueraded as Loki for a while. I take it you really did know him?” Sam prods, hoping to keep her talking.

“I’m tired” She turns her head away from the younger hunter, shutting down the conversation. Sam watches her force her breathing to slow and he frowns. Why doesn't she want to talk about someone who was supposedly her friend?

He shrugs. If she doesn't want to talk, then he isn't going to force her. Picking up his phone, his stomach lets out a rumble and he decides to ask Dean to bring some food. "Hey, Alexis. You still awake?" He calls softly. 

Her shoulders tense at his words but she doesn't respond. "Alright. Fine. But I'm gonna ask Dean to bring breakfast and unless you want some greasy monstrosity that Dean considers to be food then you'd better speak up" Sam shrugs at his words. He isn't even sure that she eats like a human. 

She turns her head back to face him at that, pale blue eyes widened in something Sam reads as disgust and concern. "Are you hungry?" Sam can't help but ask. 

She nods gently before squeezing her eyes shut in discomfort. "What do you want? You probably shouldn't eat much right now" Sam asks, prodding for more information when she draws her lower lip in between her teeth as her eyes dart between him and the phone in his hand.

"I'm going to ask Dean to bring me a fruit smoothie. Would you like something like that? Or pancakes? Sausage? Bacon?" Sam offers before growing impatient at her confused look.

"Why are you taking care of me?" She ignores his questions. Her eyes are wide and darkening. She looks so pathetic that Sam can't find it in himself to be annoyed.

"Because we promised we would. And you got hurt trying to protect my brother" Sam shrugs. "Now. Food?"

"Uh. Could I get a smoothie to? That’s mostly fruit and yogurt, right?" Her voice is small like she's asking for bars of gold instead of a simple breakfast drink.

"Yeah. Of course." Sam nods. “I'll ask Dean what kinds they have.”

\---

"Hey Sammy" Dean answers, his tone dripping with false cheer and sounding surprisingly sober and awake to Sam's ears.

"She's awake" Sam cuts straight to the chase. Alexis is wriggling on the bed, trying to shift her wings and looking seriously pathetic. Sam is having a hard time not cracking a smile at her plight. "Hey, I can help you adjust in just a minute" Sam pulls the phone away and shoots at Alexis. He's met with a weak glare following by a tired smile and reluctant nod.

"What? Really? I'll be right over" Dean’s his tone brightens with genuine gladness.

"Hold on a minute" Sam rushes out before his brother can hang up. "Any chance you can bring us some breakfast?"

"She's hungry?" Dean sounds surprised.

"Yeah. We both are. You and Cas still in your room?" Sam can hear traffic so he knows at least Dean is outside, but there's no telling where.

"No. He's escorting me to the diner right now" Dean's tone is slightly venomous and it sends Sam's brows shooting upwards.

"What's going on?" Sam is confused. Dean never sounds that irritated with Cas. Sam is half convinced that Dean thinks rainbows shine out of Castiel's ass. Something must have happened.

"Nothing Sammy" Dean sighs and Sam can picture Dean rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he doesn't want to talk about something.

"Hmmm" Sam hums, calling Dean out on his bullshit without having to say a word.

"Shut up" Dean bites

"I didn't say anything, jerk" Sam retorts.

"You were thinking it, bitch. So, what to you and your patient want to eat?" Dean changes the subject.

"Smoothies for both of us" Sam looks to Alexis for confirmation and catches the interested way she was looking at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. "What are the choices?"

"Smoothies? Why not some real food?" Dean groans.

"Because that’s what we want. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me" Sam chastises, half expecting his brother to actually want to talk to Alexis himself.

Dean whines into the phone like some monumental task has been put upon him. "Fine" He grumbles. "Cas says they have blueberry peach, some sort of rabbit food green thing with kale and then strawberry banana" Dean mutters as if it physically pains him to talk about fruits and vegetables.

Sam relays the choices to Alexis, leaving out Dean's comment about the rabbit food and she responds quickly. "Blueberry peach for me and the kale one for Alexis" Sam passes along to Dean and Sam can almost see Dean's face draw into a line of disgust. Sam can't help but bark out a laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up bitch. Me and Cas'll be there in a few minutes" Dean doesn't even wait for Sam to reply with his customary "Jerk" before hanging up and Sam's laughter grows.

"Good job ordering the kale smoothie. Dean is  _thrilled_  with that one" Sam finally gets out when her confusion only grows. She shakes her head at him but doesn't otherwise respond. "Alright, fine. Let's get you settled. Do you need to get up or anything?" Sam offers, feeling more than a little lost. He knows how to care for humans. Mainly, Dean.

"I would like to try and use the restroom" Alexis blushes deeply, casting her eyes downward. She isn't sure if she can move much on her own, her limbs feel like lead and she can barely move her wings. 

"Can you walk?" Sam asks and her blush turns crimson. Walking sounds like a monumental task. A slight shake of head confirms Sam's suspicions. "Ok. I think I can probably carry you" The young hunter shrugs. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to carry an injured person to the bathroom, and she's pretty small considering he's used to hauling around his brother.

Alexis squeaks at his words, eyes widening comically as she turns her startled gaze on Sam. "What? No!" She protests, shaking her head.

"It's not a big deal. Let's at least get you sitting up and we can talk more about it. Ok?" Sam holds his hands out, placating. He moves to the Valkyrie's side, measuring how he's going to go about moving her. "I, uh" he stammers, searching for a good place to put his arm. "Is it ok if I touch your wings?" He asks, unsure of protocol here.

She searches Sam's face with a stricken expression. Letting someone touching her wings? That's too personal. She can't....no one should be touching her wings. She tries valiantly to hide them away but her battery is too low. Of course, it's too low, she can barely move. How could she hope to push her wings onto the other plane? She sighs, resigned and gives Sam a small nod before bracing herself for his touch.

Sam pauses in surprise, he didn't expect her to allow it. He isn't sure of wing protocol, but it seems oddly personal and she's obviously troubled by the idea. He takes a deep breath, determined to make this as quick as possible. The hunter slides his arm across her back, just under the joints of her wings and around to under her arm. She squeezes her eyes tightly closed when his arm brushes against the satiny base of her wings and she tries as hard as she can to keep from flinching away. "Shhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam coos at her quiet whimpers. He can't help but wonder why she's so afraid. She's hurt and vulnerable, yes; but this feels like more than that.

She feels his arm slide underneath her knees and the push upwards as he pulls her back to lean against the headboard. She manages to hold herself forward as he arranges a pillow across her lower back to keep a gap for wings to rest in. Some of her feathers look crimped and smashed from the way she was laying and the feathered appendages give a shake of their own accord as her head drops forward. Her chest burns, the healing wound beginning to throb with the motion. She gasps when she brings a hand to rub at the wound, surprised to still see blood seeping through the bandages her keepers had applied.

"Oh, shit" Sam's eyes grow wide at the sight of the blood. "Lemme get some fresh gauze" He quickly crosses the room and grabs the bag that he knows still holds some bandages. "May I?" He waits for her nod before peeling back the wrapping and pulling off the old gauze. Alexis tracks the blooded fabric with her eyes as Sam tosses it aside and startles when Sam presses the new piece over the rapidly decreasing wound. "It looks good. A lot better than last night" He comments. "How about you just rest for a few minutes. Cas and Dean should be here soon" 

Alexis grabs at Sam's arm, eyes turned wide and pleading. "Not the Angel. Please." She begs, moisture pooling in those pale blue eyes.

"Cas won't hurt you. I promise" Sam tries to comfort but he's met by the violent shake of her head.

"He's an  _Angel_." She presses, desperation shining in her widened eyes, as if that should mean something.

"Yeah, I know most Angels are dicks; but Cas is one of the good guys. Give him a chance?" Sam pleads with his eyes, hoping she gives in before the issue is forced. He isn’t going to keep Cas out just to appease her.

Her reply turns into a whimper when the lock on the door clicks and the door falls open. Dean is carrying a bag that already has grease seeping through the bottom and a cup of coffee nearly as large as his head. Cas follows closely behind holding the smoothies that had been requested and the Angel’s eyes shift downward as he steps into the room.

“No no no no no” Alexis chants in barely more than a pleading whine as she attempts to push herself away from Castiel but there is nowhere for her to go. Her strength has yet to return and her wings refuse to cooperate. A light spark of electricity livens the air from her panic but much of the ancient power within the Valkyrie is missing and the charge sputters out quickly. 

“Whoa whoa. What’d you do to her Sam” Dean throws his bag down and rushes to the edge of her bed, leveling his brother with a glare.

“It wasn’t me! She was fine till you guys showed up!” Sam throws his arms up in defense. 

“It’s me” Cas sets the smoothies gently onto the table, his tone soft and unthreatening and he keeps his eyes diverted. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise” He pleads, holding his palms out in front of him to show he isn’t armed.

“Stay away from me” She begs, her knees pulling up to her chest in a defensive move and her wings pull forward to shield her from view. Dean reaches out a hand to rest on her raised knee and she looks at him through her downturned lashes.

“This is Castiel. He’s my best friend, I know he won’t hurt you” Dean whispers softly, feeling her knee tremble under his touch. “Trust me?” Dean holds her gaze, trying to draw out what little trust she might have in him. This cowering girl in front him is so very different from the calm power that had radiated from her before. Dean has trouble reconciling the two but he forces down his confusion in favor of keeping this situation under control. 

Alexis studies Dean’s expression as the hunter watches her eyes fade from the stark snow white of her fear into a pale, crystalline blue as she begins to calm. She swallows hard, frowning but doesn't look away from Dean. He can do this, be an anchor for her, that’s easy enough. 

Her eyes slide closed in an attempt to mentally distance herself from the hunter, his soul calls for her to trust him and she knows that if any human’s judgement could be trusted; it would be these two. Their strength is intoxicating and fortifies her resolve. She takes a deep breath, attempting to calm herself so that she can meet the Angel’s eyes without devolving into despair.

“I know you’ve been hurt by my brothers. I remember, vaguely, but I swear to you; I had nothing to do with that. Back then, I couldn’t go against Michael’s orders but I don’t answer to heaven any more” Castiel takes a half step closer, his voice softening into a register Dean has rarely heard from his friend.

“You fell?” Alexis can’t help but ask, glancing over to search Castiel’s face for the lie. She doesn’t remember seeing him prior to the other night. She doesn’t think she would forget any of her tormentors, and her gut says he wasn’t one of them. His grace is calm, almost soothing in the way it dances and swirls in its attempt reach for Dean. 

“Mostly. Yes” Cas looks down again in shame.

“So did I” She whispers, feeling a little bit braver

“See, you two do have something in common” Dean grins and pats Alexis’s knee. He’s quickly silenced by twin blue glares and he wilts under the scrutiny. “Okaay…” He removes his hand and makes to stand, wandering back over to his bag of grease laying neglected on the table. He gingerly picks up the smoothie with green showing through the opaque lid and hands it over to Cas, nodding towards Alexis.

Cas swallows hard, taking a step towards the Valkyrie. He can feel her fear and she obviously tenses as he approaches but accepts the cup with a muttered thanks. “You’re welcome” he mutters back, standing rooted to the spot as he undergoes further study from Alexis. He can feel the shift when she quickly glances between him and Dean with widened eyes.

“Y,you…him…” she stutters, focus darting back to Cas in a stare that makes the Angel shift comfortably. His grace isn't only reaching out for Dean, it's focused on him; watching and following in tune to the hunter's emotions. He's in love with Dean.

“It’s. No” He denies, but he knows his denial is fruitless. He knows that she can see it plainly written in his grace, there is no hiding from her. He wishes he had the same ability to see as a Valkyrie, it would make his feelings so much easier to handle.

“He does to” She whispers just loud enough for only Cas to hear, mouth pressing into a firm line in thought. Cas can’t help the slight gasp that escapes him but he recovers before Dean notices.

“Really?” Cas squeaks out, not daring to believe what he thinks she’s telling him. She responds with a nod and a quick glance around Cas to Dean before her nose crinkles in distaste at the way Dean is shoving half of his breakfast sandwich into his mouth at once. 

“I felt it yesterday, but it’s stronger now” Her focus returns to Castiel as she feels his grace flutter with her words. She’s startled by the fact that he didn’t know, that he couldn’t feel the strength of Dean’s feelings towards him. They’re so strong that they nearly suck the air out of the room.

Sam watches the pair with narrowed eyes, they’re discussing something that involves his brother but they seem to have forgotten that Dean isn’t the only other hunter in the room. He absently sips on his breakfast, trying to puzzle out the scene in front of him.

“I’m sorry you got hurt” Cas nods to her bandaged ribs and her wings fluff slightly behind her. She’s still holding her cup in hand, untouched despite her rumbling stomach.

“Sam said you saved my life” Her eyes lift just enough to make contact with Castiel’s before glancing to Sam who is pretending not to pay attention. She reads the tension in his body, his readiness to jump to action if she were to make a move against the Angel. As if she had the strength to fight.

Cas nods his response, noticing her distraction with Sam and he too glances towards the younger hunter. He has the distinct feeling that Sam is paying closer attention than he appears.

“Thank you” She mutters, knowing Castiel will be able to hear her. “Sam and Dean both said you wanted to talk to me. Why?” Her tone firms as her wariness returns to the foreground.

“We could use your help” Cas cuts straight to the chase and her eyes widen I response. That was clearly not what she was expecting. “I know you were friends with Gabriel, if he trusted you then I think we can to” Cas justifies and watches her expression locks down tight at the mention of her friend.

“You don’t understand” She frowns, shaking her head. 

“Gabriel was my brother. One of the few I could trust. He told me about you the last time we spoke, he told me that you could help us defeat Lucifer and Michael” Cas explains, drawing Sam’s full attention.

“You did just fine dealing with Lucifer and Michael on your own” She glares accusingly. She can’t help with the past.

“Yes, Michael and Lucifer are taken care of. But there’s something else now” Castiel pleads and her complexion pales. She didn’t know that.

“There will always be something else” Her firm tone accuses and Castiel wilts helplessly.

“Yes, but you could help us. Join our cause” Castiel takes a step closer, blue eyes pleading for her to give them a chance.

“I can’t” Alexis shakes her head in denial. 

“You could. You’re powerful, righteous. We could be allies” Castiel’s voice raises slightly and both Winchesters focus their attention on the two supernatural beings in the room. 

Alexis shakes her head and drops her gaze. “Did  _Gabriel_  bother to tell you why Michael and his followers hate me?” The archangel’s name feels foreign on her tongue despite her knowing that it is Loki’s true name. 

“No. He failed to explain that” Castiel’s voice goes dry, feeling both Sam and Dean’s eyes on him. Suddenly his skin feels too tight and he tugs at the tie hanging loose around his neck. Is there more to the story? He never did learn why Michael had Alexis captured and tortured in Heaven. It was never his place to know. He had assumed it was to draw out Gabriel, since that is what had happened despite both Gabriel and Alexis slipping between heaven’s fingers.

“I can’t help you” Alexis whispers, her voice dropping low and hanging softly in the air. Her knees draw tighter to her chest and her smoothie remains forgotten. She doesn’t want to relive that tale. She learned her lesson and taken her punishment. Everyone will be better off if she just stays out of it.

“What did that winged bastard do to you?” Dean stands, his tone firm and shoulders stiff as he walks towards the bed. The remains of his breakfast lay forgotten on the worn little table as he settles back into his spot on the edge of Alexis’ bed. Neither of them have said as much, but it’s easy enough to read the fear bubbling to the surface in the Valkyrie. The Angels did something to her.

“Dean” Castiel starts, reaching for his friend.

“No, Cas” Dean draws back, just out of reach and his eyes turn back to Alexis who is looking everywhere but at the man and the Angel in front of her.

“What happened? You’re safe here” Dean tries to comfort but Alexis refuses to meet his eyes and her shoulders draw in on themselves. Her wings shudder and pull tight to her body, settling protectively over her back and wrapping her shoulders in their feathery embrace. Dean reaches out to smooth down a velvety black feather that had been bent back and is awkwardly sticking straight up from her shoulder and she jerks backwards at the touch, eyes wild with fear and anger. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking” Dean rushes to apologize, feeling the charge in the air and watching her eyes quickly pale before the energy gives out in a tangible whoosh and her face crumples.

“I lost control. They knew I would. Loki tried to help me but I failed him” She mutters, drawing in on herself further. Her smoothie is still clutched tightly in her hand and Castiel reaches to pry the cup out of her grip before she crushes it and creates a gooey green mess. She frowns but relinquishes possession of the cheap Styrofoam container to the Angel and watches absently as he sets the cup on the bedside table.

“What happened?” Castiel gently asks, suddenly needing to know the story behind his brother’s friend.

“I was drunk with my power and made many mistakes that angered both Asgard and Heaven.” She pauses to take a deep, shuddering breath and collect herself. This story is painful to tell and the others in the room don’t try to rush her. “Michael captured me in battle and made me watch as my charge was killed and claimed for hell instead of Valhalla where he belongs” She tips her head back just enough to glare weakly at Castiel for the offenses of his kind. “Odin didn’t see fit to rescue to me as punishment for my crimes”

“But Gabriel did” Castiel states, remembering the chaos in Heaven when his long lost older brother tore through Heaven’s jail and laid waste to the cell holding the woman in front of him now. The Angels talked about it for centuries and Michael had been beyond furious that his plaything had been stolen from him. Gabriel had been labeled a traitor, not that he hadn’t already been considered one for abandoning his family; but it had never been said aloud before then.

“He never gave up on me. Even when he should have” comes her mumbled reply. The long healed cuts on her back and ripped out feathers send pangs of phantom pain through her body at the memory of what Michael had done to her. Her once prized wings have never been the same in the 1000 years since her torture. They’ll never fully heal unless she is permitted to regain her full abilities, which she knows Thor will never allow.

“It sounds like he was a good friend” Dean offers, understanding her pain at losing him and feeling slightly guilty that some of that is because of them.

“What did you do to piss everyone off?” Sam can’t help but ask. If Odin threw her away and Heaven imprisoned her, maybe she isn’t as good as she seems. She doesn’t strike him as evil, but he’s been fooled before.

“Alexis isn’t your true name, is it?” Castiel reveals and the other three pairs of eyes in the room dart to him in surprise. He’s beginning to put together her story with another story. A story of a Valkyrie gone rogue who nearly changed the course of history. He finds it difficult to believe this sad girl in front of him now is that same fearsome warrior, but his instinct tells him that it’s true.

“Alexis, what?” Dean fumbles, feeling betrayed despite knowing he shouldn’t. He and Alexis aren’t friends, he’s barely even known her for 24 hours. She doesn’t owe him anything.

“Alexis is the name my father gave me” She glares at Castiel, unhappy that he accused her something of which he knows nothing. The Angel cocks his head, studying her with his bright blue eyes and the sheer innocence of his confusion softens her irritation instantly. “But it is not the name I was given by Asgard” She admits, somewhat validating Castiel’s statement.

“And what was that?” Dean questions, his eyes brimming with confusion at this turn of events. What does Castiel really know about her?

“Skuld” She whispers, her former name sounding strange and uncomfortable to her ears. She was stripped of that name when she was banished to Midgard. It doesn’t belong to her anymore.

“Skuld” Dean’s tone is colored with skepticism at the strange sounding word. It sounds like anything other than a name, a woman’s name at that.

“Yes. I was a chooser of the slain, the youngest of the Norn and the only born of mortals. Before I became a Valkyrie, I was human” She admits. “Given to Thor as a payment of my father’s debt. Loki took me from him and gave me a future” She raises her chin, forcing pride into her stance despite the hammering of her heart. She hasn’t talked about any of this since she was sacrificed to Thor all those years ago. 

"Wait. What?!" Anger rises in Dean. She was  _sold_  to the gods? Like some sort of livestock? Oh hell no...

"It was a great honor, for a King's daughter to be sacrificed to the gods. Remade to be one of them" She defends, holding her chin high. 

" _Sacrificed?"_ Sam gulps, nausea rising in his stomach and forcing him to regret eating anything as his breakfast threatens to make a reappearance. He knew the ancient Norse made ritual sacrifices, but to be confronted with one of them is an entirely different story.

"Times were different then" She shrugs, understanding their revulsion but not sharing in it.

"Oh, bull shit" Dean spits. "No one just kills their child because a god says so" Dean's features crush into righteous anger as he's met with twin blue stares.

"Actually, it happened quite often. In many different faiths" Castiel says thoughtfully, digesting this new information about the woman in front of him. He had heard of Skuld's exploits and suddenly understands Michael's anger. She systematically ignored the system by which the Norse gods and Heaven coexisted. She spared souls that should have been lost, and damned many that shouldn't have been. He hadn't realized that Skuld and Alexis were the same person.

"Yes. I was not the only one. Thanks to Loki, I became a warrior and chooser for Valhalla instead of a slave to Thor. Thor has never forgiven me for his brother's interference or for my failures" She drops her chin again, unable to meet the eyes of the others in the room. Castiel knows her crimes, without a doubt; she can see the recognition written plainly across his face and she knows that rejection is certain. They couldn't possibly want her after what she's done.

"That's why he wants you dead?" Dean pushes himself up from the bed and begins to pace the room. Alexis nods while tracking the hunter's movement with her eyes.

"You said that Thor killing you would go against Odin's judgement?" Dean asks, thoughts churning. 

"Yes. After Loki rescued me and I had time to heal, he convinced me to return to Asgard to be judged for my crimes. Odin chose to banishment over execution. He felt that my treatment in heaven was to be counted as part of my punishment" She hangs her head, the old shame washing over her once again in burning waves.

"What did they do to you?" Sam speaks up, voice thin and hoarse. His imagination is running wild with what might have happened to the Valkyrie. He can only imagine the pain that would have been inflicted for it to be considered part of her punishment. He is under no illusions that Hell corners the market on pain and suffering. 

"They tortured her, Sam" Castiel bites as if Sam is an idiot. "They caused her unimaginable pain for  _years_  before Gabriel found her and rescued her. Do you want her to detail what was done to her?" Cas glowers, aiming a nearly deadly glare at Sam as Alexis shrinks back in on herself.

No, she doesn't want to talk more about this. She can't. The dingy hotel room beings to fade into cold stone blocks and a dimly lit cell. The walls close in around her, she has nowhere to go and she struggles to breathe through the constriction in her chest. Her vision clouds to the point where even the dark and damp cell begins to disappear in a haze. She rubs at her eyes, trying to erase the sight before her but it refuses to go away. Her mind races, trying to tell her that it isn't real. It isn't there. She's free. But the memory refuses to leave and the lingering pain in her chest holds her there. She can't escape and her wings  _burn_ , the lick of fire as fresh as it was 1000 years ago under Michael's hand and the smell of burnt flesh and feathers clogs her nose as she begins to choke on the phantom fumes.  

"Whoa whoa whoa" Dean rushes to her side as Castiel and Sam watch wide eyed. Her breaths come in ragged gasps and she screams at Dean's touch, the loud screech filling the room and Sam ducks as the lightbulbs in the room explode in a shower of sparks but Dean refuses to release his hold. 

"Stop. Please" She pushes, clawing at Dean's arm and trying to pull back. "Stop" her voice is small and pleading, trying with everything she has left to push her tormentor away but she isn't strong enough. She never was. They just keep coming and coming. Pulling, burning, cutting, beating. They never stop. "Please" her sobs come steadily now and her movements become less frantic, resigned.

"It's ok. You're safe. It's ok. Breathe for me, Alexis. It's alright. Just breathe" Dean coos, gently running his hand down her back as he pulls her to his chest. She continues to push and scratch at the hunter in her panic but he refuses to let go. "It's just me, Alexis. Just Dean. You're safe. Breathe for me, come on" He continues even as her screams lessen into sobs and she finally gives up her struggle of fighting against his gentle hold. "Shhhh, it's ok" He whispers, locking eyes with Cas and silently begging for something, anything to make this better.

Cas steps closer, slowly, trying not to send the fractured Valkyrie further into her panicked cascade of memories. His general concern for her well-being has been quickly amplified by her simple inability to push Dean away. A being nearly as strong as a fully powered Angel is being over powered by a mere human. Her physical wound appears to be healing readily, if slowly for a Valkyrie; but she should still be stronger than this. Dean holds Castiel's gaze as he come to stand at the bedside, the hunter still muttering calmly into Alexis' ear as she clenches her eyes tightly and struggles to slow her breathing.

Instead of scrabbling against the hunter, she now leans into his touch. Her pale hands holding tightly to Dean's arm as she begins to calm and Cas reaches out to rest a hand on her shoulder. He hopes that she won't recoil from his touch and that he can somehow soothe her with his grace. His hopes are slim and expression settles into grim resignation at starting her panic anew, but he cannot stand idly while Dean silently begs for help. Sam is still perched on his bed, watching the scene unfold with narrow eyes that Cas fears are holding judgement against the woman. 

Castiel's fingers brush lightly over the ridge of her wing and the feathers shiver under his touch. Their soft, velvety feel tickles against the pads of Castiel's finger tips and it takes much of his restraint not to smooth the wayward feathers, long since crimped and bent by the turmoil of the last several hours. She lets out a heavy sigh against Dean's shoulders and relaxes fractionally under the Angel's touch. Cas' bright eyes meet Dean's surprise widened eyes when she calmly pushes herself from Dean and the hunter allows the motion.

"You don't want me" Her pale eyes drop to her lap and she slowly shakes her head. Her raven hair cascades over her shoulders, shielding her face from the combined gazes of the men in the room. "I'm too broken, I can't help you" 

"I'm sure you can help us, if you're willing to give us a chance" Dean reaches a hand to rest on the shoulder opposite of the one Castiel's hand still claims but she only continues to shake her head.

"Once Thor gets Mjolnir back, he won't be stopped from finding me. He will kill me Dean. It's only a matter of time. I can't be anywhere near the three of you when he comes" Her chin lifts slightly, quickly glancing around the room and meet each set of eyes with a fleeting glance. "I can't" she adds in a whisper, shrugging Dean and Castiel's hands from her shoulders and leaning back against the headboard.

"How about you focus on getting better before we talk about what we're going to do next" Sam finally deigns to speak. He watches the Valkyrie with narrowed eyes, he wants to sympathize. Really, he does. He just can't take a threat to all three of them very lightly. She's a criminal, or at least she was. How can they be sure she won't betray them all like she betrayed her own kind and earned herself the wrath of heaven? Castiel seems to think she isn't a risk, but Cas has been wrong before. 

"Wait. You mean that me telling that douche bag where the hammer is was a death sentence for you?!" Dean feels sick. His stomach drops and protests the greasy food he scarfed down only moments ago. He thought that telling Thor what he knew would make the god go away and leave them unharmed. Not seal Alexis' fate. She helped him and he's repaid her by helping her executioner. How could he be so stupid!

"I won't let that happen" The rough gravel of Castiel's voice disrupts Dean's lasted bout of self-hatred and doubt and the hunter nearly bites his tongue to stop himself from snarkily asking Cas how the hell he's going to deliver on that promise. Dean dares to meet's Castiel's gaze and the piercing stare he's met with makes Dean certain that Cas already knows what Dean wants to say. Just like Castiel always seems to know what Dean is thinking. 

“There’s nothing you can do” She shakes her head sadly, pale blue eyes lifting to meet Castiel’s. She turns towards Dean, expression soft and open. “Odin is gone. Loki is gone. They were the only things stopping Thor from killing me for the last 1000 years. Nothing can stop him now” She shrugs, resigned to her fate. It’s been a long time coming.

“No. We’ll stop him from finding the hammer. Or find a way to take it from him. There has to be a way” Dean hastens to console.

“How does Thor getting Mjolnir back help him find you?” Sam’s questions comes far to too calmly and collected for Dean’s liking and he shoots his brother an irritated glare. Sam shrugs it off, brushing his unruly hair back behind his ear and keeps his focus on Alexis.

“It makes him more powerful. The warding I’ve been able to keep around myself is strong enough to keep him from finding me, but it won’t be enough when he has Mjolnir” She takes a deep breath to steady herself and then meets Sam’s eyes briefly with a wry smile before turning her attention to the wall behind Dean’s head.

“Then how did he find you and Dean?” Sam asks the one question Alexis was really hoping that he wouldn’t. The Valkyrie sighs deeply, very nearly groaning at Sam’s inquiry. Loki wasn’t lying about him being the smart one. Dean’s motto seems to be  _protect, protect protect, kill the bad guy_. Sam is so much more calculating.

“He….I…I was hoping that he wasn’t paying attention anymore. I’ve been running for so long” She falters, dodging the meat of Sam’s question. She doesn’t want to give Dean yet another thing to blame himself for.

“How?” the younger hunter prods, his brow lifting in curiosity and his tone firms into a demand. He does not like where this going, but she needs to say the words.

Her head falls back with a thwack against the headboard and her eyes press closed. “It doesn’t matter” The truth will only make this so much worse. It’s pointless for them to be sheltering her. She might as well be dead already. They’re just prolonging the inevitable.

“Hey” Dean nudges her knee with his palm, drawing her attention. She presses her lips into a flat line. “It does matter. We might be able to help”

She snorts in derision at that. How could they possibly help? “You can’t help me Dean. Not even Loki could stop him” She shakes her head slowly, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the angel cocking his head in her direction and studying her with narrowed blue eyes. 

“How did he find you?” Sam demands again, his tone bordering on threatening. Not even Dean’s withering glare deters the younger hunter.

“Dean” Castiel whispers, shaking his head. “It was Dean”

Alexis stares wide eyed at Castiel in horror. She should have known the Angel would be able to figure out how Thor found her.

“What?” comes from both hunters in unison as their focus flies to Castiel. Cas looks around somewhat sheepishly, he didn’t mean for it to come out quite like that.

“You’re saying it’s my fault?!” Dean stands angrily, not sure how this could possibly be his doing. He quickly invade Castiel’s personal space, causing the Angel to take a half step back before firming his stance.

“No. Dean. It isn’t….It’s not your fault” Alexis tries to stand, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and nearly toppling herself when her wings over balance. Her toes barely touch the floor before she is forced to settle back with a pained cough. “Not your fault” Her eyes press closed and lips pull into a flat line, trying to fight through the pain tearing through her chest. She shouldn’t be hurting this bad. She’s never taken this long to heal.

“Whoa whoa. Hey. Don’t try to get up yet” Dean quickly rushes to her side, Castiel temporarily forgotten as he tries to get her back to less painful position.

“Transporting Dean took too much power. Didn’t it?” Castiel continues, oblivious to the fact that she would really rather the Winchesters not know. 

“What do you mean, Cas?” Sam’s interested voice comes from the other bed. Castiel turns to face the man, barely noticing that fact that Sam isn’t at all bothered by Alexis’ plight or Dean’s concern for her.

“Some beings can see, or feel rather, large bursts of magical energy. They’re drawn to it. When Dean grabbed her, and she had to fly with him it took so much more energy than it would have to fly herself. Alone, she might have slipped under Thor’s attention; but with Dean? She would have stuck out against everything else. Especially if Thor was looking for her specifically.” Castiel sorts out his thoughts as he speaks. It’s the same reason he was reluctant to fly when he was running from Heaven.

"Is that true?" Dean does a poor job of hiding the guilt in his voice and he looks up at Alexis through his lashes, he can't bring himself to look at her properly.

Alexis nods. Flying with Dean exhausted her, she's certain the burst of energy is what attracted Thor's attention. She had been living in Trillemarka for centuries, undetected. Dean is the only thing that changed. "It's not your fault" She can already feel the waves of guilt pouring from the hunter. She resists reaching for him, the motion of leaning forward would be far too painful in her current state. 

"How is it not my fault?" Dean's eyes soften, widening slightly and he tilts his chin upwards just enough to search for the blame he knows he deserves.

"It's mine" Cas rests a hand on Dean's shoulder, his heart racing at the close contact despite the guilt over what he has inadvertently caused. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't pursued you" His blue eyes meet with Alexis's nearly white ones, the color drained in a mixture of pain and blame.

"Yes. It is. But there is nothing that can be done now. I should leave. I don't want to be anywhere near you two when Thor comes" Her gaze flits between Dean and Sam, avoiding Castiel altogether. Nothing good ever comes from being around Angels.

Dean doesn't miss how Alexis leaves Cas out when she says she doesn't want to be anywhere near them. She still flinches if he comes too close and constantly has half an eye on the Angel. "We'll find a way to stop him" Dean won't back down. It isn't in his nature. If the Winchester line didn't invent stubborn as a quality, then they certainly perfected it.

"There is nothing you can do, Dean" Alexis holds a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thumping under her palm in a near painful rhythm. She coughs deeply, chest rattling and the copper tang of blood fills her mouth. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand and it comes away streaked with red. Her eyes widen at the sight and her lungs ache. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.

"Alexis?" Dean reaches for her, grabbing her hand and pulling it towards him to examine. Coughing up blood isn't normal, she should be healing. Not getting worse. "Cas, what's wrong with her?" Dean worries even more when Alexis doesn’t fight his hold, instead she falls back limply against the headboard. He'll be damned, again, before he willingly lets Thor get his hands on her. Maybe it's because she's injured, maybe it's because she seems genuinely nice, or maybe it's because she more or less saved his life. She was kind when she didn't have to be and now she's one step closer to being murdered because he grabbed ahold of her arm. How is she not more bothered by all of this?!

"Somethings wrong" She mutters, eyes sliding closed in exhaustion as she leans back; Dean's supporting arms the only thing preventing her from falling.


	6. Called Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure out what is continuing to effect Alexis, and she's had enough of their foolishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. One more chapter to go. This chapter is somewhat fluffy, I hope you enjoy.

 "It feels...something is stopping me from healing" She weakly wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth and gratefully accepts a damp towel from Sam. She hadn't even noticed the hunter go fetch it for her, and the pitiful way he's regarding her now sends a shiver of annoyance through her veins. It's bad enough that Thor is one step closer to finding her, she doesn't need their pity too.

Castiel regards the woman carefully, considering the runes he's used to ward against any pagan being finding them. Maybe he messed up? He's a little iffy on some of the specific symbolism, and in his haste, he may have overlooked something. "Maybe it's the warding" He finally suggests, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. The more he thinks about it, the more he's certain that must be what is happening.

"Runes?" Alexis croaks from the bed, swallowing thickly. She shakes her head to shoo Dean's hand away when he makes an attempt to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear and he purses his lips in annoyance. She's getting very tired of his mother hen routine. It reminds her too much of Loki and how he cared for her after her time in Heaven's jail.

Castiel nods in affirmation. "Todesrune?" She mutters, digging the heels of her palms into the mattress at her side in an attempt to push herself up somewhat. Now her plight makes sense. The Angel was foolish enough to combine runes that he doesn't understand. It's a wonder he didn't kill her already with his carelessness. She glares at Castiel, her early fear evaporating into righteous indignation. No good ever comes from dealing with Angels.

Castiel nods a second time and Alexis huffs as she lets out a long exhale. Her eyes narrow and lips purse in irritation that makes Castiel squirm. He  _knows_  he did wrong and actually feels remorse? That is...unexpected. She allows her scorn to soften slightly in the face of Castiel's obvious regret. He really was trying to help, even though clearly didn't know what he was doing. "Let me see them" She sighs, resigned to giving up her scorn and addressing Castiel with all of the weariness of a mother addressing a wayward child. 

Castiel waves his hand, lighting up the ancient runes he had placed on the surrounding walls. Dean and Sam stare wide eyes, turning in place to take in the outrageous number of symbols covering every wall, floor to ceiling. 

"You did all this?" Dean gulps, surprised that Castiel managed to accomplish all of this without either he or Sam noticing. It would have taken Dean  _hours_  to draw all of these. Cas nods absently, staring off into a distant corner while Dean studies the Angel. Dean hates the lost look Cas is wearing right now, he can almost see the guilt rolling off of his friend at the thought that he may have inadvertently harmed someone he had been trying to help. Dean’s fingers twitch at his side, fighting the urge to cross the room and take Cas into his arms and….probably get his ass kicked. If not by Cas, then by Sam for sure. Dean tries to shake off the feeling but the prickling sensation at the back of his neck refuses to quiet. His subconscious knows that someone is watching him and he turns his head quickly to his right just in time see Sam’s too long hair swish with the finish of a sudden movement and he notices his brother’s focus is a little too intense on the symbol closest to him. How much Sam really see? Dean narrows his eyes at his moose of a brother, noting the faint red blush creeping up the man's neck and ending just behind his ears. Dean's guessing that Sam saw too much.

Alexis looks at the rune covered walls with purpose, reading more meaning from the symbols than anyone else in the room could possibly dream of. These runes are her history, the remnants of a language long since forgotten by most humans and rarely used even among the gods anymore. Most of the ones she's seeing are useless. Simply random words and phrases scattered around the room with little to no meaning, at least in regards to warding. She lets the persistent throb in her chest guide her eyes, seeking the one symbol she knows does not bode well for her kind. It isn't a pagan symbol, no...it wouldn't be that simple.

"That one" Her pale blue eyes narrow in scrutiny of one poorly drawn sigil. A Christian sign that spells death to many pagan beings, when drawn correctly. "Do you have any idea how close you came to killing me? She raises a disgusted brow at the Angel, her tone laced with enough venom to make both the humans in the room cringe. "Lucky for me, you’re an idiot”

“Hey! He was trying to help!” Sam takes offense to the Valkyrie’s tone and her eyes lighten as her glare turns to the younger hunter.

“And I appreciate that. But he shouldn’t meddle in things he doesn’t understand” She seethes as a faint electric charge builds within the room. She manages to sit up without the support of the headboard and her wings puff irritably. “I suppose I should count myself fortunate that the  _Angel_ that found me is incompetent”

“Enough” Dean growls. He will not stand by and let her insult his Cas.  _His._  There his thoughts go again, taking possession of Castiel against all meaningful logic. His heart flutters against his will as he turns his gaze to the Angel in question, who is looking more like a kicked puppy than a fearsome warrior. Something that shall remain nameless turns to goo in Dean’s chest as he drinks in those widened, sad blue pools. Dean is sure that Cas can see straight down to Dean’s soul with that gaze. When Cas hurriedly looks away, Dean has no doubt that Cas can see everything Dean seeks to hide. Every stolen glance, every deep dark desire that can never be given a voice.

“You two” Alexis shakes her head with a troublesome smirk. Her eyes sparkle with mirth, darkening slightly in her amusement. “I don’t know how you put up with them, Sam” She shakes her head and Dean gapes like a fish. Sam shoots her a questioning look, torn between defending Cas, defending Dean and figuring out what the hell she’s talking about. “Oh come on. Please don’t tell me you can’t see it to?” Her eyes roll epically in a bitch face to rival Sam’s best and a wave of her hand causes the offending sigil to vanish. “For the record  _Castiel_ , the tail on that sigil needs to hang to the  _left_  to be fully effective. It’s meant to kill pagans like me, not hide us. It’s Enochian, you of all beings, should know that” She’s already beginning to feel better, the tight pain her chest easing and the strength returning to her limbs. She grabs her nearly forgotten, and now warm, smoothie off the night stand and settles back with satisfaction. Soon, she’ll be able to get out of here and away from these people.

“What are you talking about” Dean croaks, his eyes blown wide and wary. He speaks with all of the confidence of a man about to lose everything. He holds his hands tightly against his thighs to stop them from shaking.

 Castiel stands rooted in place, staring at Alexis with wide and worried eyes. He fights the urge to look to Dean, knowing that he won’t be able to stop himself if he does. If Alexis is right about the hunter, if he does return his feelings; Cas knows that he won’t be able to stop himself from wrapping Dean up in his arms right then and there. Cas gulps as Alexis ignores Dean and turns her amused attention to him.

“Do you want to tell him? Because if you don’t, I will. I’ve been around the two of you for about ten minutes and it’s downright suffocating. You’re both being stupid” Her pale blue eyes bore into Castiel’s, the two seemingly having a silent conversation as the hunters look in on confusion.

Castiel swallows hard, processing her ultimatum and knowing that he can’t have her tell Dean about his feelings. Not in front of Sam. It would be the perfect way to make Dean run, no matter what he feels deep inside. He shakes his head minutely when he feels Dean’s terrified gaze turn to him. “Dean. We need to talk” Cas looks at Dean’s boots, not daring to meet the hunter’s eyes or the worry he knows that he will see written in the fine lines of Dean’s face.

Sam knows better than to say a word when his brother looks so spooked. He glances between Alexis and Castiel, who’s sudden sheepish behavior creates a gnawing sense of worry deep in Sam’s stomach. What has Cas done now? And what does it mean for Dean?

“Yes. Go talk” Alexis smirks, reveling in Dean and Castiel’s discomfort and Sam’s confusion. “I can’t believe you have no clue what’s going on, Sam.” 

“I’m going for a walk” Dean spits, his worry turning into anger that he wears like a shield. He doesn’t spare anyone a glance before turning and ripping the door open.

“Dean! Wait!” Cas calls and if Dean hears him, he doesn’t let on. The door slams hard, breaking the shocked trepidation holding Castiel frozen in place and the Angel makes a move for the door.

“Better hurry up, Angel” Alexis calls after him, turning her attention to picking at her finger nails and sipping on her smoothie. 

\---

“What the hell was that?!” Sam stomps over towards the Valkyrie and snatches the Styrofoam cup out of her hand. She gapes up at him with a stunned expression, mouth hanging open in indignation.

“Hey!” She reaches for the cup, scowling.

“No. Why did you go piss Dean off and make Cas look like he’s about to have a date with the executioner!?”

“They needed a push” She shrugs, giving up trying to wrangle her cup from the moose and settling back in. She’s feeling stronger by the minute and can’t believe it took her so long to realize something was wrong. “And I would appreciate my breakfast back” she crosses her arms over her chest with a pout, still eyeing the cup and wishing she felt strong enough to get up and take it.

Sam holds the cup hostage and hides his amusement at the way her eyes track it’s movement like a hungry baby bird watching a worm dangle from it’s parent’s beak. He can’t stop the huff of a laugh that escapes when her indignant glare is accompanied by a craning of her neck of puff of her wings.

“What’s so funny” Her eyes narrow in suspicion at the crack in the hunter’s façade. Her feathers twitch in annoyance at being laughed at, that’s what she’s certain this is and she does not appreciate it.

“You. Do you really think I was  _that_  oblivious to the gooey looks Dean and Cas keep giving each other when they think no one is looking?” Sam gives up his pretend anger in favor of a deep laugh at her indignant expression. He holds out the smoothie to her as a peace offering and she snatches it violently.

“Seriously? You just let me call them out and pretended to be oblivious? I thought Dean was going to have an aneurism” Her free hand flails in annoyance as she gapes at the younger hunter.

“I know my brother well enough to know he would have run for the hills if he thought I knew” Sam shrugs it off.

Alexis wrinkles her nose, considering Sam’s reasoning. “Yeah. You’re probably right. I just hope Castiel doesn’t blow it”

“Same here. Now, how are you feeling? You were a little harsh with Cas…”

\---

“Dean! Wait!” Dean can hear Cas calling but he keeps moving straight for his baby. He needs to get away. He can’t stand to see the anger, or even worse…the disappointment, that he knows is waiting on Castiel’s face. He just can’t. His steps fall heavy on the pavement and he closes the distance between him and the car quickly. He hears rapid steps gaining ground on him and he picks up his own pace.

An iron grip closes around his arm just as he reaches for Baby’s door handle and he’s yanked back, away from the car. “I said wait” He’s forcibly spun towards the room he and Castiel had shared and pushed in the direction. The power in that deep and rough voice sends a shiver down Dean’s spine and he can’t bring himself to fight the grip that is steering him towards the room.

“Cas. Please. I’m sorry” Dean spins as soon as he’s shoved through the door, holding his hands out in front him. He tries to meet the steely blue gaze pointed at him but he just  _can’t._  He braces for a punch, squeezing his shut and vowing to himself that he won’t fight it.

What Dean does  _not_  expect, is strong hands gripping the front edges of his open flannel and pulling him closer. What he expects even less, is the scrape of stubble and harsh press of soft lips on his own. Dean squeaks in surprise, eyes flying open and struggling to push away halfheartedly because he still feels like he should. Those slightly chapped lips move against his own and Dean loses the battle to resist, moaning slightly at the onslaught and joining the kiss. Dean’s eyes slide closed as his body relaxes in his Angel’s hold and he gives himself over to Cas. To everything he wants.

Cas pulls away, breathless, after a moment. “Dean” his voice cracks, resting his forehead against the other man’s and holds eyes tightly closed in an attempt to just breathe.

“Cas?” Dean allows the contact, mind reeling and trying to understand. “What...?”

“I love you, Dean” Cas mutters, barely loud enough for Dean to hear despite them being close enough for Dean to feel his friend’s warm breath on his cheek. Except, are they really only friends? What does all of this mean?

“Cas?” Dean swallows hard, struggling to understand. Wanting to take this and run with it, or take it and run from it. He stands frozen, torn between kissing Cas again or pulling away.

“I’m sorry” Cas begins to pull away, seeing that Alexis must have been wrong and Dean is too shocked by his boldness to do anything yet. It’s only a matter of time. He releases his hold on Dean’s jacket, taking a step back and dropping his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry, Dean”

“Cas” Dean’s voice is breathless on his heavy exhale. “Cas” He repeats, more of a prayer on the wind than actual speech. He reaches for Cas, stopping his retreat and reeling his close again; right into Dean’s personal space. “Cas” Dean breathes heavily, lifting a hand to Castiel’s cheek and guiding his gaze upwards. Dean forces himself to meet those blue eyes when they raise to his, he needs to see that he isn’t reading this wrong. Before he gives himself time to overthink anything, he’s leaning forward; only breaking Castiel’s gaze when his eyes slide closed upon the brush of his lips against Castiel’s. His heart finally relaxes when Cas groans under the touch, his lips readily moving with Dean’s.

Cas reaches for Dean’s hip, holding the hunter close as their mouths meet. His grace sings with joy at their closeness and he feels it reaching out for Dean’s soul like it’s everything Cas needs in the entire universe. He readily lets Dean in when the hunter’s tongue traces his bottom lip, parting just enough to allow Dean to lick into his mouth and then it’s Dean’s turn to groan when Cas rubs his thumb along the waist of the man’s jeans, ever so lightly brushing the exposed skin. 

Dean pulls Castiel backwards, never breaking contact until the backs of his knees bump into the nearest bed. Cas follows easily when Dean turns them around, he lets Dean gently push him into a sitting position and then leans back as the hunter climbs into his lap. Cas runs his hands underneath Dean’s flannel, parting it further and tugging Dean’s t-shirt up enough to slide his hands underneath. Dean’s skin is hot under his touch and he wants more, so much more. 

“Dean, wait” Cas pulls back when he feels Dean’s hands drop to his belt. As much as his body is responding, he doesn’t want to move too fast. Dean’s hands still instantly, letting out an unhappy groan and he leans back to give Castiel a little space.

Dean refuses to meet Castiel’s gaze, swallowing hard as his heart hammers. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. What can he say? He suddenly becomes hyper aware of where he is, of the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and the firm line of a seemingly agreeable Cas pressing against his thigh. His mouth goes desert dry as his throat constricts. How did he go from being certain his friend was going to reject him, to straddling said friend like a chick he picked up at the bar? He makes to push himself off of Castiel's lap, only to be held in place by a vice like grip on his arms. 

"Dean. Look at me" the deep rumble of the Angel's voice sends a jolt down Dean's spine despite the flush that colors his cheeks.

The hunter forces himself to raise his chin, feeling all too exposed and raw underneath Castiel's knowing gaze. "Cas, I..." he swallows hard, trying to figure out what to say. Nothing seems good enough. This has been so long coming that words are both too much and not enough. "How long?" He has to know. Dean's own feelings grew slowly, but he knows they started that night in Bobby's kitchen when Castiel, all powerful Angel of Lord and warrior of Heaven, woke Dean up to tell him about the seals. When Cas had leaned closed, demanding respect and threatening to throw Dean back into hell; something had changed in Dean. Dean has never responded well to threats and ultimatums, but coming from Cas? It flipped a switch that had never been flipped and sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. He had hated it at the time, hated himself for being willing to take orders from this self-important asshole of an Angel. 

Dean had fought against those feelings tooth and nail, not understanding them or even wanting to understand them. It wasn't until Sam's wall broke and he went in search of Emmanuel that Dean understood. The leap his heart did when he turned around to see Castiel standing at the bottom of those steps. He had accepted that Cas was dead, and then for him to reappear? A giant weight had lifted off of Dean's chest then, a weight Dean hadn't even realized was there.

"Years" Cas takes his time answering, his voice soft as he stares deeply into Dean's eyes. Thoughts churn through his mind, how can he put a timeline to his feelings for Dean? The brightness of Dean's soul in hell drew Cas like a moth to a flame, and that was before he even knew anything about the man. Castiel was not designed to feel, but as soon as he met Dean in that barn, and Dean shot him; refusing to believe that he is an Angel, Castiel felt a certain fondness for the human. The more he got to know Dean, the more the hunter grew on him and Castiel  _changed._  Heaven saw the change immediately, but it took Castiel much longer to realize what was happening. It was almost as if woke up suddenly and understood that he  _loved_  Dean Winchester.

"What do we do now?" Dean's voice is soft, afraid to speak too loud and ruin the delicate moment. He's still perched in Castiel's lap, and shifts awkwardly as he begins to feel silly for being here; except, Cas still has a firm hold on Dean's arms and shows no sign of wanting the hunter to move. "What are we now?" He knows they can't just be friends for a single minute longer.

"I think. Dean. I think I would like to  _date_  you" Castiel blushes, the pink tinge creeping up his cheeks and into the tips of his ears. A being nearly as old as the earth itself, blushing like a teenager who's just received his first kiss. In a way, he has. His few carnal experiences pale in comparison to just a few of these first kisses with Dean.

“Date me? Cas, I don’t exactly  _date_  anyone” Dean smirks and shakes his head. Dating has never worked out for him, never will. Not in this lifestyle. It’s just too much of a risk. Dean’s heart stutters at Castiel’s fallen expression though, noting how those blue eyes focus downward and the corners of the Angel’s mouth droop in disappointment. “I didn’t mean it like that Cas” Dean rushes to cover. He wants to be with Cas. He really does. But dating? He wants to reach up to cup Cas’ cheek in his hand, guide his brilliant gaze upwards so that Dean can glimpse those beautiful eyes. He just can’t bring himself to do it. He wants this so badly, there is no way it could ever work. Dean doesn’t have that kind of luck.

“Then what did you mean?” Castiel swallows hard, lifting his gaze of his own accord and studying Dean’s worried expression. 

“I…uh….you know” Dean shrugs, his mind scrambling for the right words. “It just…never really works out” Now it’s Dean having trouble making eye contact. Does he really have to point out that Cas probably has no idea how dating even works?

“We’re already in this together” Castiel points out. “Nothing has to change except that we could  _be_  together. Unless you don’t want to?” Castiel’s voice goes soft, hesitation creeping into his tone as he begins to doubt that Dean really wants him.

“What I want?” Dean blushes shyly, trying to scoot off of his Angel’s lap but he’s held firmly in place. Dean relaxes his legs when he realizes Cas isn’t going to let him go, his weight settles against Cas, his knees digging into the springs of the mattress uncomfortably. He fights to not drop his head against Castiel’s shoulder. It’s just right there and so tempting, a great place to hide his face. But, he can’t do that to Cas. Hiding won’t work with Castiel.

“Yes, Dean. What do you want?” Castiel swallows firmly, preparing himself for further rejection. He turns his head down, looking at a questionable looking stain on the floor to their right. His eyes slide closed, blocking that pale yellow stain from view as he braces himself for the blow.

“I” Dean licks his lips, consciously avoiding chewing on his lower lip. He’s one of the best hunters in the world, capable of killing just about anything out there; and he’s feeling like a 16 year old kid who doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants. “I want” Dean feels panic clawing up his throat and he swallows it down. He can do this. He can do this for Cas. “I want…you. Cas, I want you” Dean’s breath leaves him in a rush and he gives in to that tempting looking shoulder, his forehead meeting it with more force than strictly necessary but Dean doesn’t care. He’s half hoping the floor will just swallow him whole. Dean’s thoughts churn. Cas is right. He’s already in this lifestyle. He’s known for years that his only chance at a relationship is with someone already in this life. The fact that Cas isn’t even human is surprisingly a plus in Dean’s mind. Angels aren’t as fragile. He has less of a chance of losing Cas.

Cas folds his arms around the hunter, drawing him closer and taking his weight like it’s nothing. He leans his head against Dean’s, relishing the prickly feel of Dean’s short hair on his cheek. “I’m yours” Cas whispers, barely loud enough to hear but he knows that Dean doesn’t miss a word. The angel smiles softly, holding Dean closely like he never thought he’d be allowed to. “We don’t have to label this” Cas swallows down his doubts, wanting to know what he means to Dean, what this means to Dean; but he refuses to push. He’ll take whatever Dean will give him.

Dean pulls back gently, every desire to run has left him and he meets Cas’ eyes easily. “What do you think Sam’s gonna say?” Dean smirks to cover the new worry clawing at his gut. What will Sammy think of him being with Cas?

“I think he’ll be happy for us” Cas smiles softly before ducking his head in a laugh at the blush covering Dean’s face. Sam loves Dean, and even him to some extent. Cas has no doubt that Sam will be ok with their relationship.

“You think so?” Dean tries in vain to shake the blush off his skin, he covers his face with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose firmly. A smile creeps across his face as all of this begins to sink in. He can have Cas. Cas wants him. The small smile breaks in to a lopsided grin and he dives for Castiel’s mouth again, a laugh bubbling up between their lips as Cas leans back onto the bed, bringing Dean with him. Dean straddles Cas’ hips, holding his weight off the Angel as their mouths work together. His arms bracket Cas’ shoulders as the other man runs his hands along Dean’s sides, rucking his shirt up just enough to find the skin underneath. Dean can’t remember ever feeling like this. Not even with Lisa. He feels like he’s floating, that nothing can touch him while he’s in Castiel’s arms. He keeps the kiss light, holding himself back and savoring the taste of the man underneath him. He never dreamed that Castiel’s kiss would taste like the faint scent of ozone that always gathers in the air when Castiel suddenly appears in a room. It’s fresh and clean, faintly reminiscent of mint and citrus. Dean may already be addicted.


	7. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four face off against Thor, blood and mayhem ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this last chapter to anyone following this story. I've been working diligently on my NanoWrimo story (also a Destiel fic) and haven't been in the mindset to go back and edit this chapter. So anyways, here it is and I apologize for any typos or mistakes. They are my own and I take full responsibility (but if you kindly point them out, I'd be happy to correct them).

The loud crash of thunder rumbles and grows, crashing through their peaceful silence and Dean leaps off the bed in realization. “Sam” Dean gapes, wide eyed at Cas as the Angel takes a moment to catch up. “We gotta go” Dean rushes, his chest heaving as his brain switches gears. He barely waits for Cas to lift himself off the bed before Dean is running out the door, Castiel hot on his heels.

“But, the warding? Dean. What’s going on?” Castiel tries to ask but Dean merely turns his head and stares as they run towards the other room.

“Thor” Dean spits out, slamming to halt in the open doorway. The god has his back turned towards the bent and broken doorframe. Sam and Alexis can be seen, standing shoulder to shoulder in a defensive stance, brandishing what few weapons they managed to grab hold of. “Get away from them!” Dean growls, venom coursing powerfully through his tone and demanding attention.

Thor doesn’t turn, he chuckles darkly; the sound grating on Dean’s nerves. “Theres the pet human” Dean can hear the twisted smile in Thor’s voice and going by the renewed glare on Alexis’ face, Dean isn’t wrong.

“Leave them alone” She bites, determined to keep the gods attention on her and away from the humans in the room. She can feel the buzz of energy as Castiel gathers power towards him, but he’s unsure of how to direct it. She takes a step forward, blocking Thor’s direct view from Sam. “They have nothing to do with this” Her tone is deceptively even, her wings fanning out to hide Sam completely. She looks nothing like the sickly and weak Valkyrie of only an hour ago.

Dean holds a tight grip on the Angel blade that had been left sitting on the table near the door as Cas wields his own. The two share a glance, forming a silent plan to flank the god and attack together. Dean glances towards Alexis, only to see a slight shake of her head, warning them off.

“Oh but they do” Thor turns, facing Dean. “I have this one to thank for finding Mjolnir” The god grins, obvious happiness shining through at his reunion with his hammer. “And for helping me find  _you”_  He turns back to Alexis, who has manifested her own sword. “Now now, little bird. What do you hope to accomplish with that” He tuts, shaking his head.

“Do not call me that” She growls, sparks igniting in the air surrounding her as she crouches to attack. 

Sam has skirted around to the side of the room, unwilling to be shielded while his brother and Cas stand unprotected. “Stay away from her” Sam yells, glaring at Thor. The god is standing in the middle of the room, unconcerned and amused by the defensiveness of the humans, Angel and Valkyrie around him. He’s smug. Sam can see it. It might be his weakness. Sam’s gaze shoots to Dean, communicating silently like only they can and a firm nod from his brother confirms he’s been heard.

Dean reaches out to tap Castiel’s shoulder, signaling him to go directly behind Thor as he and Sam takes the sides. Between the four of them, Thor is surrounded.

“Is that any way to speak to me? Your  _master_ ” Thor’s brows shoot up at the blatant disrespect being directed at him, only paying a passing attention to the others in the room. He can sense an Angel behind him, but he doesn’t care. Angels are weak. They can’t hurt him.

Sam reaches behind himself, feeling in the duffle for the shard of the god’s sword that had been imbedded in the Valkyrie’s chest. Sam finds it quickly, carefully wrapping his hand around it’s jagged edge while Thor is distracted by his focus in Alexis.

“You are not my master” She spits, eyes nearly the color of pure ice as she clutches her sword defensively. Her wings are majestic and powerful, taking nearly half the room in their defensive posture and the heady thrum of magic fills the air. It feels as off one small spark will set of an explosion that will destroy them all, but Alexis doesn’t miss the slight nod from Sam as he grips the piece of metal firmly. “Let them go” She demands, not breaking her stare down with the god.

“They don’t mean anything to me” Thor shrugs.

“Get out of here guys” Alexis calls out, hoping they’ll listen but knowing that they won’t. She can feel that they think they have a plan, and that plan will probably get them killed. “GO!”

“I don’t think they’re listening” Thor takes a step forward before turning to face Castiel. “I wish no quarrel with Heaven” He dips his head towards the Angel. “Take your humans and go” He turns back, accustomed to being obeyed and not sparing another thought towards the Angel.

“What has she done to deserve this treatment?” Castiel can’t help but blurt out angrily, unhappy with Thor’s dismissive tone and lack of regard. 

“This matter does not concern you” Thor turns again, thunder rumbling in annoyance at this stubborn Angel.

“It does concern me” Cas takes a firm step towards Thor, brandishing the angel blade and allowing the power of his grace to course through him and demand the god’s respect. He will not be taken lightly.

Thor looks amused at Castiel's posturing, crossing his arms across his broad, armored, chest and quirking a brow at the Angel. "And how do you figure that?" Thor huffs half a laugh while narrowing his eyes to a glare in challenge. 

"She was a close friend of my brother's, and therefore a friend to me" Castiel grates, eyes narrowed so much that the blue can't be seen. His coat billows around him as the energy in the room continues to build, he looks every bit the fearsome warrior of heaven he was when he first entered the Winchester's lives. Sam uses Thor's distraction to his advantage, skirting the edge of the room to hand off the contents of his hand to Alexis. If anyone would know how best to use it, it would be here. Alexis quickly takes the sword fragment, eyes widening in recognition as soon as her fingers make contact with the cool piece of metal. Her snow white eyes darken slightly as they meet with Sam's, nodding her thanks. She uses a silent spell and fuses the shard to the tip of her own blade, hoping that maybe it's enough to save these stubborn fools.

"Oh really? Last I checked, she was terrified of  _Angels_. I saw to that myself" Thor gloats, disbelieving as Alexis' jaw drops behind him at Castiel's words.

A friend? How can this Angel she barely knows, this Angel who she is still half terrified of, consider her a friend? Her jaw clamps shut at Thor's response though. "You what?" She mutters, barely more than a whisper but she's easily heard nonetheless.

Thor turns to her with an ugly sneer, his perfect white teeth glinting in the dim light. "You really don't think Michael caught you all by himself? Did you?"

It feels as if all the air is sucked out of the room and Alexis stands frozen, unable to even breathe. She knew Thor hated her, she knew she screwed up...but for him to have thrown her into the hands of the Angels? That’s too much, he couldn't have. Could he?

"You son of a bitch!" Dean bites angrily. "What did she ever do to you!" The older hunter takes a few angry steps towards Thor, his green eyes nearly glowing in his rage.

"Dean! Don't!" Alexis shouts, holding out her hand and freezing the hunter in place. "I won't have you hurt for me" She takes a step forwards, frost laden eyes boring into Thor, unwilling to let him out of her focus.

"How brave of you" Thor mocks, ignoring the hunter in favor of stalking his prey. Alexis crouches slightly, squaring her weight and preparing to defend. Her sword is held proudly in front of her, the shard that nearly killed her imbedded seamlessly. She hopes Castiel has the brains to get the hunters out of here.

"Sam, Dean. Go. Please" She tries to convince, waiting as Thor steps closer. She sees Castiel approach angrily from behind, his face set in a scowl as he raises his Angel blade at the god's back. She doesn't have time to warn him off, even if she does; Thor will know. And he will not let the offence go lightly.

"Not a chance" Dean pulls his Taurus, training his sights on Thor's chest. Sam has ducked to the side, away from Alexis but still in front of the god with his own gun drawn.  Sam nods his agreement, not taking his eyes off of Thor. 

Castiel raises the blade, inches from Thor when the god spins to meet him. He reaches an arm out to grab Castiel's hand, stopping his progress. His other hand raises his sword, ready to strike.

"Nooo!" Alexis doesn't think before rushing forward with her own sword; swinging firmly at Thor's back. The god drops his hold on the Angel and spins, sword swinging as Dean and Sam both fire. Alexis jumps back, barely missing Thor's thrust and redoubles her efforts. Cas comes again at Thor's back as the god shakes the sting from hunter's guns. 

The angel blade plunges deep into Thor's shoulder as thunder shakes the room, rattling the windows as the lights explode in a cascading shower of sparks. Alexis takes Thor's distraction as an opportunity. She sidesteps, ducking as Mjolnir manifests in Thor's hand as he spins back to towards Castiel. "Cas! Fly!" Alexis yells but her voice falls in deaf ears. She can hear Dean screaming for Cas to run but her single minded focus and the blood rushing through her ears muffles the sound. Barely anything exists outside of her and Thor. 

She darts in close, narrowly avoiding tripping on the shattered remains of the hotel door. She can sense Sam moving in from her left and Dean on her right, both humans focused on saving their friend. Alexis keeps her focus on Thor. She slashes with her blade at Thor's side, running the side with the shard from Thor's own sword deep into the god flesh in a wet crimson line.

Thunder cracks, causing the earth to shake and bits of plaster to fall from the ceiling like snow. Time stands still as Thor bellows his pain at the angry reddened line, quickly seeping blood as Alexis rotates to attack again. Thor spins towards his attacker in a flurry of motion, the Angel and human's forgotten as he seeks his vengence. 

Alexis slashes down, her mighty wings lifting her from the ground as her sword sails through the air, imbedding itself in the meat of Thor's shoulder, narrowly missing the main artery of his neck. He drops his hammer, his arm falling useless at his side as his other arm brings his sword up in defense. 

A sharp scream echoes through the room, Sam diving for the hammer and dragging it from the god's side. As he looks up, he sees Thor's sword thrust outward; Alexis too slow to dodge its path. And Sam watches helplessly as the blade pierces her stomach and travels through her torso, cutting off her cry in a choked sob.

"Nooo!" Dean tries to rush forward but Castiel holds him back when Alexis stumbles, falling to her knee with Thor's sword impaling her. She coughs, blood wetting her lips as her skin pales and limbs tremble. Her eyes are widened as she stares up at Thor, the god smirking at his fallen prey.

"I've waited 1000 years for this" He gloats, reaching down to retrieve his blade from the Valkyrie's rapidly failing body.

"Run" She manages to choke out as blood begins to clog her throat and drip down her chin. Her hands grasp for the hilt of the sword before Thor can take it from her and she rips it from her body. Blood rushes to escape the wound and her wings tremble with the pain as she struggles to maintain her grip on the sword. Her own weapon is lying on the other side of the room, lost to her when Thor threw her off and to the ground. She turns the blade on the god himself, trying to keep the focus on her so the others can escape.

"If Michael had kept his end of the deal, you would have died by his hands years ago, little bird" Thor sneers, intentionally using the nickname his brother has reserved for this child. A name that he knows will only rub salt in a very old would. "But no. If I want something done right, I have to do it myself"

"You have no idea. Do you?" Alexis chuckles, blood spraying in a fine mist from her mouth as she struggles to breathe. Thor quirks a brow and she takes that her cue to continue. "Loki was not your brother. He was Michael's. Castiel's." She coughs and wheezes, a spot of crimson marring the corner of mouth. "His true name was Gabriel. And if you ever call me  _Little Bird_  again, you will die. That name belongs to  _him_ " Her gaze narrows in threat and Thor looks slightly bewildered before laughing deeply at her impudence.

"And how will you manage that, Little Bird?" He gets out through his laughter, batting her sword away to haul her up by the collar and stare into her nearly white eyes. 

"Like this" Same bites, stepping forward with Mjolnir already in mid swing towards the god. In his pride and surety, Thor hadn't paid attention to where his hammer fell; no mere mortal can wield the mighty weapon. A sickening crack sounds when the ancient hammer connects soundly with the side of the god's head. Thor's eyes widen as he falls, head lolling to the side as his grip on Alexis fails and she crashes to her knees. He crumples to the ground, nearly on top of the fallen Valkyrie and his dead eyes grow glassy as they stare into oblivion. 

"Alexis!" Dean slides on his knees to Alexis' side, pulling her head into his lap as his eyes search for Cas. "It's ok. You're gonna be ok" He smoothes her wild hair, brushing the stray stands from her face as her soft blue eyes struggle to stay open enough to take in the worried hunter.

"It's ok, Dean" She mumbles, the blood from her wound forcing its way up and into her mouth. Her breath wheezes and she struggles to smile. "It's ok" She weakly grasps Dean’s arm with her bloody palm, giving up the effort of putting pressure on the wound.

"It's not ok!" Sam’s chest heaves. He just killed Thor. Thor! He shakes his head in disbelief and tries to focus on the situation at hand.

“Cas! What do we do? We gotta stop the bleeding” Dean reaches to place a hand over the hole in the Valkyrie’s stomach. Her raven black wings quiver in pain and they’re sticky wet with blood, falling heavy across the floor. Her breath rattles, lungs fighting for air as they fill with fluid.

Castiel bends, placing a hand across her twitching and cramping torso, the pale touch of death already creeping into her eyes and skin. He shakes his head, there really isn’t anything he can do to help her. The Angel’s stomach plummets, his grace crying out in self-blame and remorse. If he had just left her alone, none of this would have happened. He can almost feel Gabriel’s scorn despite his brother having been gone for years already.

“Muninn! Where are you! You stupid bird, she needs your help!” Dean yells, his voice cracking and full of the sort of rage only the helpless can muster. “She needs you” He whimpers, feeling her already weak grip on his arm go lax and her body stops trembling. “I’m sorry” Dean mutters as the unnatural stillness of death settles over the woman. He looks up to Cas, stricken and his Angel stares back at him with same haunted expression. 

“Alexis go home” A squawk comes from the open door as the large raven struts into the room. Dean fixes the bird with a glare as he steps around Thor’s body and to Alexis’ side. 

“Where were you when she was being murdered” Dean’s voice is barely more than a deadly growl. The one being that might have been able to help her was off doing who knows what while his friend was being slaughtered. Dean can’t find it in himself to appreciate Muninn’s presence right now. He’s too late.

“Watching” The bird bobs his head, brushing his beak along the gaping wound in her stomach, the wound that has no more blood to leak; no more heart to push it from her body.

“Watching” Castiel repeats in disbelief. 

“Watching. So you knew what was going on” Dean carefully lays Alexis’ head on the floor and pushes to his feet. He towers over the bird, glaring with venomous intent at the completely unconcerned bird.

“Why the hell didn’t you help! I thought she was your friend” Sam accuses, taking a step closer so that the three of them are surrounding the raven as he makes his inspection of Alexis body.

“Get away from her” Dean growls, so completely done with all of this. They were here for her, the ones who barely knew her while this stupid bird just stood on the sidelines and  _watched?_  No. Dean is not having this.

“Dean, I think…”

“No, Cas. He told me I could  _help_  her, that she needed  _my_  help. And what happened? Now she’s dead and that damn bird did nothing!” Dean fumes, stepping towards Castiel before turning back towards Muninn. The bird has the audacity to just sit there in a mockery of Dean’s anger. “She died for nothing” Dean spits out bitterly, glaring at the bird.

“Not for nothing. Redemption” Muninn puffs his feathers in irritation with the hunter’s accusation. “She protected an  _enemy_  because she knew it was  _right_ ” The bird stresses, fixing Castiel with a knowing look. Angels and the Norse had been rivals since the beginning of time. Competing for souls, for victory and power. Even in her fear of him, she still did her best to stop Thor from harming him. An innocent. “After 1000 years, she finally understood Odin’s punishment. Finally learned” Muninn bobs his head, turning back to Dean. “You served your purpose. Now she can go home” Muninn turns towards the open doorway, the frame still broken from Thor’s stormy entrance. The sky around them has cleared, letting the midday sun’s bright rays shine through the open space. 

Sam and Dean also turn to look, reading expectation in the bird’s posture. Castiel stands rigid guard, processing Muninn’s words and realizing that she did in fact, die to protect  _him._  Sam and Dean also, to an extent; but she only rushed to meet Thor when the god was seconds away from slashing through Castiel with his unearthly blade, that blade that surely would have been able to burn out his grace as well as any blade forged in heaven. 

“Thor, Skuld, my children. It is time to return home” A soft voice comes from the open doorway and Castiel turns in time to see a gentle looking old man in soft, flowing robes standing where there was nothing only a moment ago. Muninn takes fight, landing softly on the man’s shoulder and settles comfortably.  

“Who are you” Dean reaches for his gun and Sam does the same. Both brothers take a step towards each other, putting themselves between the strange man and Alexis’ body.

“I mean no harm hunters” The man speaks softly, absently reaching to scratch at Muninn’s neck. The bird turns into the touch, closing his beady eyes in enjoyment. “I only mean to collect what is mine.”

“You can’t have her” Dean postures, glaring at the strange intruder.

“Odin?” Castiel breathes, stepping around the brothers and taking in the man’s greying temples and long, flowing hair and beard. He had thought Odin was dead, fallen years ago.

The man turns his head and nods an acknowledgement towards Castiel. “I see much of your brother in you, Angel”

“Gabriel?” Cas stutters, hoping that is who this god before him is implying. Odin nods again with a gentle smile.

“You think I didn’t know that my adopted son was actually an archangel? I was proud to have him, had hoped that my heir would have learned from him. But alas, twas not to be. Thor can be very stubborn. I had also hoped that time without Mjolnir would have tempered him some, but I was wrong again.” Odin sighs sadly. “I am gladdened to see that Skuld finally learned what I had tried to teach her after all these years. It is time for all of us to return home.”

Sam gapes. He killed Thor. Now Thor’s father is here. Odin. “Sir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to….” Panic rises in Sam’s voice as Dean steps in front his brother; instantly understanding Sam’s fear.

Odin silences him with a hand. “Do not be concerned hunter. You acted as was required of you. Wielded by a human, even one so noble as yourself, Mjolnir lacks the power required to truly destroy my son.” Odin steps forward, kneeling next the Thor’s prone form. He reaches a hand to brush along the god’s crushed temple and a blue light begins to glow from Odin’s palm. “Rise, my son”

Sam and Dean gape in disbelief as Thor wakes with a mighty heave, his blue eyes flying open and finding Sam immediately, fixing the younger hunter with a glare before noticing his father leaning over him. “Father?”

“You still have much to learn my son. Return to Asgard. Now” Odin hauls Thor to his feet with a firm grip on his arm. Thor gapes at the scene around him like a lost child, still glaring at Sam through slanted eyes. “You are forbidden to return to Midgard until further notice. You will not seek retaliation for what has happened here today and you will not seek to cause harm to these humans or Angel. You brought these consequences on yourself through your childish need to revenge against imaginary crimes against you”

Thor glances down, not meeting his father’s firm gaze. “Yes, father” He mumbles, playing the part of petulant child before vanishing in a clash of thunder. The two hunters exchange an amused glance at the chastisement of a god as if he were nothing more than a misbehaving little boy.

“Do not worry, he will cause no trouble for you” Odin turns to Sam, ducking his head in promise before turning to Alexis. “Now for you my dear. You have served your punishment with the stubborn grace only you could manifest. How much longer would it have taken for you to return to me if not for this Angel being just as foolishly stubborn as you?” Odin quirks an amused brow towards Alexis' still and bloody body. He waves a hand, clearing the blood from the room before kneeling as he did with Thor. He places a hand across her wounded stomach, the same blue glow pours from his hand and into Alexis, healing the wound. Sam, Dean and Castiel watch in awe as the brilliant iridescent blues and greens along the tips of her wings begin to glow and spread, sparking into bright reds and oranges before the light fades from them, leaving the same satiny black from before, yet somehow different. Somehow more. Alexis shoots upright with a heave of her lungs and wide, wild eyes. She breathes heavily, eyes darting around the room before settling on the god in front of her.

“My lord” She scrambles to her knees, bowing her head in the presence of Odin.

The older god rests a hand on her shoulder, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut in a mixture of confusion and anticipation. “You have done well, child. It is time or you to return home. Your sisters have missed you, Skuld” He smiles gently, giving her time to let his words sink in.

“Sir?” Her confused eyes lift to search Odin’s expression before glancing to the others in the room. “What’s happening?” Her voice is a small squeak, hopeful and wary at the same time.

“Alexis?” Dean draws her attention, sucking in a sharp breath when her brilliant blue eyes fall on him. He can instantly see the power surging behind her gaze, unfamiliar and yet clearly belonging.

“Dean, I…” She shakes her head, disbelieving. Loki had told her that she needed to put herself out there, let herself have an adventure and be useful instead of languishing in isolation. Had he been trying to tell her how to come home all along? “I can go home?” She turns hopeful eyes towards Odin, who had risen to his feet.

“Yes. It is time to rejoin with your purpose. I feel you have finally learned your lesson” He holds out a hand, beckoning her to rise. The power in the room shifts when she stands, stretching her mighty wings as the air crackles around her. She flexes her returned powers with awe, unaccustomed to her full strength after so many years without. She glances between the hunters and Odin, biting her lip between her teeth. Odin chuckles, “Go and say goodbye” 

She steps forward, wrapping Dean in a winged embrace before he has a chance to push her away. She wraps her arms tightly around him and he hesitantly wraps an arm around her. Her feathery soft wings wrap tightly around the hunter, shielding them view. Dean gently runs his fingers through those silky feathers, noting how they no longer twitch and tremble under his touch. Alexis chuckles lightly at his hesitant touch, relishing the lack of pain in her renewed appendages. She never thought her treasured wings would ever regain their full size and strength. "Thank you, Dean" Her voice comes in a whisper. "You take good care of that Angel, ok?" She unwinds her wings from the man and takes a step back, smiling as Dean nods firmly. Of course, he'll take care of Cas. Just like Cas will take care of him.

"Sam, thank you for everything. For taking care of me, for defending me. Words cannot express how grateful I am for your compassion and bravery" She squeaks when Sam drags her into his arms and wraps her in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're ok" He mutters against her ear, his guilt at their part in her death, or renewal as it is, and his fear over killing Thor melting away at the solid feel of her in his arms. He can't even find it in himself to be disappointed when she doesn't wrap him in her wings like she had with his brother.

"So, you're going home" Castiel shrugs as Sam releases the Valkyrie. Alexis smiles at the Angel, watching in amusement as he wrings his hands and glances to the floor. 

"I am" She fights not to laugh, joy at being recalled to Valhalla washing over her in waves. She gets to go home! She never thought that would happen. "Thanks to you, Castiel" She reaches out a hand, gingerly resting it on the Angel's shoulder. "Thank you" She closes her eyes and dips her head in reverence for the one she had feared so much, the one who turned out to be what she needed to overcome her fear and learn what Odin had been trying to teach her and what she had lost sight of. Her job to choose those who are worthy, no more and no less. 

"Far vel, heil og sæl" Castiel says with reverence in old Norse. Goodbye and good health. Alexis smiles brightly at him, all of her previous fear of the Angel evaporating.

"Vit sjáumst, heill og sæll" Alexis steps back, smiling. She doesn't plan on this being goodbye, and she tells Cas as much. They will see each other again. She is sure of it.

"Shall we go?" Odin suggests gently. "Much has happened in your absence" He steps to her wide and rests his large age weathered hand on her shoulder.

Alexis turns her head and smiles up at the god, tucking her wings in tight behind her before the two vanish from the room. 

"Okaaay" Dean tucks his thumbs into his pockets and glances between his brother and Castiel. The room is in ruins, Dean is still covered in blood but all signs of the Norse gods and Valkyrie are all but erased. A single jet-black feather lays in perfect condition in the middle of the room and Castiel bends to pick it up. He holds it up to the light pouring in through the open doorway, spinning it between his finger in examination.

"So, Dean. You and Cas, huh?" Sam grins, watching Dean's jaw drop in shock before a deep blush creeps up the back of his neck.

"Shut up" Dean grumbles, glaring at Sam.

"Yes, Sam. Me and Dean" Cas hands the feather off to Sam and roughly grabs Dean by the front of his shirt, hauling him in pressing his mouth to Dean's briefly. "Is there going to be a problem?" Dean squeaks as Castiel turns that gravel rough voice to Sam with a glare.

Sam fights not to laugh at his brother's distress. "No. It's about damn time" Sam smiles easily, glad Cas and his brother finally pulled their heads out of their asses. "But what about those vampires?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between a happy ending or killing Alexis...so I chose both. What do you think? As always, kudos or comments would absolutely make my day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
